Different choices
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: Et si Finn n'était jamais mort...Et si Lexa l'avait sauvé au dernier moment...Quels massacres n'auraient pas eu lieu? Qui ne se serait jamais rencontré? Et c'est du Clexa, bien sûr! ;-)
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Tout allait comme au ralenti. Clarke avançait, un pied devant l'autre. Son cerveau devrait sûrement être en train de tourner à 100 à l'heure, mais non. Elle était perdue.

Finn allait mourir.

 _Finn !_

Comment était-ce seulement possible? Les larmes de Clarke ne coulaient pas. Finn ne devait pas la voir ainsi. Personne, d'ailleurs. Clarke était un leader, une fille, une amie. Une alliée, aussi.

Lexa ne lâchait pas Clarke du regard. Celle-ci s'approcha du commandant. Elle entendit sa voix comme dans un rêve. De loin. De très loin.

-Je peux dire au revoir?

Lexa attendit un quart de seconde, puis acquiesça. Le coeur de Clarke s'en brisa encore plus.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Trop tard pour que l'homme qu'elle aimait s'en sorte. Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'était qu'il meurre dans des conditions acceptables.

Clarke avait pris sa décision. Elle se mit à courir vers le poteau où était attaché Finn. Le garçon l'observa arriver, et la laissa l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime, moi aussi, finit-elle par dire.

Clarke commença à pleurer. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

-J'ai peur, dit Finn.

Sa voix était rauque, sombre. Clarke avait rarement entendu quelque chose d'aussi triste que ces intontations.

Elle referma son poing autour de son couteau. Finn vit l'arme et eut un frisson.

-Non, princesse...murmura-t-il après un instant. Je mérite ce qui m'attend.

-Finn... Je... Je ne saurai pas le supporter... te voir ainsi souffrir... savoir que c'est ma faute... savoir que ce sera tes dernières sensations... Laisse-moi t'aider.

-Pour que tu te sentes coupable? Hors de question.

Clarke hésitait encore. Ce choix était trop gros pour elle. Une nouvelle fois, il s'agissait de choisir entre la peste et la malaria. Et une nouvelle fois, il n'y avait pas de bon choix.

-Clarke... (Finn força l'adolescente à le regarder dans les yeux) Ce soir, je mourrai. Mais pas de ta main. Je ne le permettrai pas.

-Mais...

-Clarke! Je suis très sérieux. Remets ce couteau dans ta poche.

Clarke ne put qu'obéir. Ce serait donc ça, leur dernier échange? "Allez, s'il-te-plaît...laisse-moi te tuer!".

C'était trop bête. Trop triste, aussi.

-Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, lança Finn, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

 _Puissions-nous nous retrouver._

La situation aurait presque pu être drôle. Voilà que Finn lui faisait ses adieux en Trigedasleng...

-Puissions-nous nous retrouver...lui répondit Clarke.

La même phrase, en deux langues différentes. Les deux sonnaient horriblement mal.

Clarke était perdue. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle l'avait pardonné, elle savait juste qu'ils s'aimaient. Si c'était suffisant? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle allait devoir s'en contenter. Bientôt elle n'aurait plus rien. Plus personne à aimer.

Clarke s'éloigna à reculons, son regard ancré dans celui, apeuré, de Finn. Elle alla se mettre à côté de Lexa. Le commandant la regardait avec beaucoup de mélancolie dans le regard.

Alors, un homme s'avança. Il saisit un couteau, et l'enfonça dans l'épaule de Finn. Il retira l'arme et cracha sur la plaie.

Clarke entendit en même temps le hurlement de Finn, celui de Raven et les exclamations du peuple Trikru.

Quelqu'un d'autre s'avança, et griffa toute la joue de Finn d'une entaille profonde. Le cri de son copain fit vaciller Clarke. Elle dut se tenir à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber. Sa main s'agrippa au bras de Lexa. La femme l'aida à rester droite, le regard toujours sur Fynn et ses attaquants.

Au bout du septième type, le corps de Clarke fut pris de tremblements insupportables. Finn mourrait sous ses yeux, à petit feu, là, _crescendo._

Et là, Lexa fit ce que personne n'aurait fait à sa place. Elle fit s'assoire Clarke au sol, et intervint. Elle hurla :

-Hod op!

( _Arrêtez!)_

Et le moindre mouvement s'interrompit. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Tous. Skaikrus compris.

-Em pleni!

( _C'est assez! )_

N'en avez-vous pas marre? Jus drain jus daun? Le sang réclame le sang?

Des cris s'élevèrent de la foule. Les Trikrus s'indignaient, tandis que les Skaikrus cherchaient encore à comprendre.

-Chit yu gaf, Heda?lança une femme armée de deux sabres.

( _Que voulez-vous, commandant?_ )

-J'ai dit: hod op...Teik em kik raun.

( _Arrêtez...laissez-le vivre.)_

Clarke, sous le choc, ne put rien faire d'autre que d'observer la scène, la bouche grande ouverte.

Un homme chauve, Titus, le conseiller de Lexa, s'approcha de son commandant.

-Heda...Get yu klin?

( _Commandant...es-tu sûre?_ )

-Oui, Titus.

Là, le déclic se fit dans le cerveau de Clarke. Elle se releva d'un bond, courut vers Finn, sortit son poignard et libéra le garçon de ses liens. Une fois libéré, il prit la tête de Clarke entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

Soudainement, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Clarke. Elle s'écarta brusquement de Finn et se tourna vers Lexa, le regard grave.

-Suivez-moi, dit-elle simplement.

Clarke obéit sans hésiter, elle suivit la femme qui se faufilait discrètement vers sa tente.

Tout autour d'eux le combat faisait rage. Titus et les autres fidèles de Lexa (se battant tous incroyablement bien) tenaient les manifestants en respect, à coups d'amputations et de décapitations.

Quant il s'agissait du commandant, épargner ses troupes n'avaient plus rien d'une priorité.

Une fois dans la tente, Finn s'affala sur un fauteuil en cuir. On pouvait entendre au dehors les cris de combat, que Lexa semblait ignorer sans trop de mal. Elle alla remplir deux verres d'eau, qu'elle tendit d'abord à Clarke, puis à Finn. Clarke affonna son verre puis se précipita vers son copain.

Elle le soigna du mieux qu'elle put. les blessures étaient graves, mais pas mortelles. Il guérirait.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Finn dormait et que les protestataires avaient été neutralisés (autrement dit: tué), Clarke se retrouva seule avec Lexa.

Celle-ci avait le même air étrange depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Elle était appuyée contre une paroi de sa tente. Elle semblait fixer le vide, pensante.

Clarke l'observa quelques instants, intimidée, puis se lança:

-Pourquoi?

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke. Elle fronça les sourcils un moment, puis répondit:

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Quelles seront les conséquences? Je croyais que la vengeance était un principe de base dans votre société?

-C'est le cas. Seulement, leur plus grand principe reste celui-ci : obéir et respecter leur Heda. Tout ira bien pour moi.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

-Pour ton chéri aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'assurerai qu'il survive.

Le regard de Lexa croisa ceux de Clarke, et celle-ci mourut soudainement d'envie de savoir pourquoi. Elle soutint son regard: tâche plutôt difficile, vu l'intensité que contenaient ces deux yeux verts.

-Merci, Heda. Je vous dois la vie.

 **Bonjour!** **Alors voilà, c'est le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction! C'était un peu court, c'est vrai, mais les suivants seront plus longs... N'hésitez surtout pas à réagir, à donner votre opinion, tout ça!** **J'espère que vous avez aimé, je posterai la suite dans quelques jours...Je ne sais pas trop quand !** **Et merci de me lire!**


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà, je vous présente le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture!

Il y avait eu la peur de le perdre. Le chagrin de le voir ainsi souffrir, aussi. À ce moment-là, Clarke se souvenait parfaitement de pourquoi elle aimait Finn.

Et puis l'adrénaline était retombée. Finn ne risquait plus sa vie. L'air n'était plus chargé de tension et le coeur de Clarke s'était déchargé de cette peur ingérable.

Et la revoilà, à nouveau en train de se demander comment, Finn et elle, ça pouvait bien marcher. Ça lui faisait du mal, bien sûr: elle aimait Finn! Mais tous ces morts...Ses actes avaient changé Finn. Dans ses yeux ne brillait plus la paix d'autrefois...Et quand par malheur, les yeux de Clarke croisaient ceux de Finn, elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que détourner le regard.

Oui, Finn avait tué tous ces gens.

Lui, et lui seul.

Mais pour qui? Dans quel but?

Pour Clarke.

Bien sûr, pour Clarke! Il l'aimait, non? Ça allait de soi, qu'il fasse ça. Qu'il venge sa copine auprès de ses attaquants.

Sauf que non.

Il s'était trompé.

Trikru n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition de Clarke. C'était le mont Weather. Tous ces morts...c'était tragique. Clarke n'aurait pu le supporter pour son peuple. Comment Lexa avait-elle su? Où avait-elle pu trouver la force de se dresser devant les siens et de leurs imposer le pardon plutôt que la vengeance?

À côté d'elle, toujours allongé sur le canapé, Finn gémit. Il avait bougé dans son sommeil et l'un de ces pansements s'était décollé. La blessure que Clarke apperçut ensuite, était encore plus ou moins propre. Pour l'instant.

-Ça va aller, Finn. Je vais te chercher un peu d'eau potable. Reste en vie, en attendant.

Clarke déposa un baiser sur le front palot. Finn entrouvrit les yeux, marmonna un petit "Princesse" et tenta d'attraper la main de Clarke. Celle-ci, au contact de la peau tiède, eut un flash subit.

Finn, debout au milieu de villageois morts, une mitraillette dans cette même main. L'air complètement sauvage.

Clarke dégagea sa main. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Je reviens.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Derrière elle, Finn observa l'amour de sa vie s'enfuir. Incapable de bouger, engourdi par la douleur, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre leur fin.

Clarke, quant à elle, était plus que perturbée. Ce moment avait censé être émouvant, romantique. C'était un désastre. Il fallait qu'elle se resaisisse. Elle aimait Finn, Finn l'aimait. Pourquoi ainsi tout foutre en l'air ?!

La jeune femme était rentrée dans la pièce sans regarder autour d'elle. Dans sa bulle, elle se dirigea vers une coupolle remplie d'eau propre. Elle en remplit sa gourde en cuir et se retourna. Là, et seulement à ce moment, elle remarqua Lexa.

Le commandant, assise sur une chaise, observait Clarke, l'air parfaitement impassible. Alors que, au même moment, le cerveau de Clarke entrait en ébullition...

Lexa était torse-nu. Sa peau claire et brillante mise à nue, ses formes harmonieuses. Un bandeau noir cachait sa poitrine. Son dessus était soigneusement replié sur son lit de camp.

Clarke se força à regarder dans les yeux de son alliée. Appliquée, elle ne céda pas. Puis elle réalisa que le silence s'éternisait, et que c'était à elle de dire quelque chose.

-Je...

-Oui?demanda Lexa d'une voix patiente.

Clarke comprit enfin pourquoi Lexa était ainsi dénudée. La raison: une longue érafflure le long de ses côtes, que le commandant essayait de soigner par elle-même.

-Vous êtes blessée?

-Clarke, je viens de sauver ton copain... et ton avenir émotionnel au passage... essaye au moins de faire semblant d'être mon amie. Tutoie-moi.

Clarke s'approcha de la femme, son instinct de fascinée de médecine prenant le dessus.

-C'est une lame qui vous a...qui t'a fait ça?

-En effet.

-Elle était propre?demanda Clarke en s'approchant du flan de son alliée, les mains touchant la plaie.

Lexa la repoussa brusquement. Clarke recula d'un grand pas et regarda Lexa avec de grands yeux.

-Ça fait mal?

-Non.

-Tu as le droit, tu sais...d'avoir mal. C'est humain.

Lexa ne releva pas. Clarke s'approcha à nouveau. On la laissa faire. La plaie était superficielle, mais il allait falloir désinfecter. Des cailloux et...du coton? étaient coincés dans la blessure.

-La blessure n'est pas problématique, mais elle pourrait le devenir. Je vais devoir la nettoyer...tu as une pince à épiler, ou quelque chose du style?

Lexa rouspèta.

-Pas besoin, je survivrai.

-Peut-être, mais je ne m'en irai pas sans avoir désinfecté cette plaie.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Je te donne un ordre...En tant que Heda.

-Et bien, moi, en tant que Clarke, je te dis de me laisser faire.

Lexa ne trouva rien à y redire. Ça devait bien être la première fois que son autorité se retrouvait innefficace, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ça. En fait, peu importait, car Clarke ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Clarke eut un petit cri de victoire.

-La voilà, cette fichue pince à épiler!

Elle se leva d'un bond et alla la chercher.

-Clarke...

-Lexa, écoute! Oui, cette blessure est superficielle. Non, elle ne te tuera pas. Mais tu t'es dressée contre ton peuple, et tu as sauvé Finn. Il ne représentait rien pour toi! Alors, laisse-moi au moins te remercier, et t'épargner une horrible cicatrice, ok?

Lexa abandonna, et laissa le docteur faire son boulot.

La blessure était fine, juste sous ses côtes, sur son flanc droit. Clarke s'agenouilla pour être au bon niveau (Lexa étant assise sur un tabouret haut) et déposa ses doigts sur la peau, douce et bronzée. La peau de Lexa dégageait une odeur étrange: l'odeur du bois, à l'aurore.

-Lève ton bras, je ne vois pas bien.

Lexa obéit sans broncher. Clarke se mit au boulot, se concentrant le plus possible sur les blessures. C'était compliqué, compte tenu que Lexa...hum...Lexa...c'était compliqué.

Clarke raffermit sa prise sur la pince, et retira un petit caillou.

-Ça va?

-Oui, Clarke. Je n'ai pas mal. Ce n'était qu'un minuscule caillou.

-Tant mieux...

Clarke se remit au boulot, appliquée.

Soudain, Lexa gloussa. C'était étrange. Une femme si sérieuse, si impassible, le leader d'un peuple entier...l'entendre glousser ?

Clarke releva la tête et recula de quelques décimètres, histoire de ne plus avoir en premier plan des seins. Elle observa Lexa, intéressée. Celle-ci avait repris son sérieux, mais gardait un sourire en coin.

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire...qu'il y a-t-il?

-Quand tu te concentres...tu tires la langue. C'est mignon.

Clarke eut une semi-seconde où elle se sentit très, très perturbée. C'est mignon. Elle secoua brièvement la tête, puis se remit au boulot.

Lexa n'ajouta rien. Clarke se remit au boulot.

Elle retira un bout de verre, un morceau de lame et deux grains de sable.

Lexa, solide comme un roc, ne cilla pas tout du long. Mais elle s'impatientait, ce qui se montra quand elle se mit à vouloir papoter.

-Tu as un sujet de conversation? Je m'ennuie.

-Waw. Ça, c'est cash. Je suis si ennuyante que ça?demanda-t-elle en continuant de travailler.

-Clarke!

-Comment tu t'es fait ça? Quand?

-Hum...ma décision...ma décision de sauver Flick...

-Finn, corrigea Clarke d'un ton un peu absent.

\- Cette décision a fait plusieurs haîneux. Les gens se sentent trahis, comme si je ne les représentais plus comme il faut. Ça en a rendu plusieurs violents. Beaucoup, même.

-Alors...tu t'es battue?

-Ce n'était pas le but. Mais l'un d'entre eux- quel idiot!- s'est attaqué directement à moi, par l'arrière. Je m'en suis débarassée sans trop de soucis. Puis, alors que je répétais les prières- car je ne tuerai jamais l'un des miens sans remord-, une femme s'est attaquée à moi. Elle a eu le temps de me blesser, puis Titus l'a neutralisée.

-Neutralisée?

-Tuer.

-Il y a-t-il eu beaucoup de mort?

-Oui. Enfin...ça dépend. Rick a causé plus de mort que ça.

-Rick?

-Ton ami.

-Finn, Lexa. Son nom est Finn.

-Oui, lui. Par rapport à son massacre, celui-ci est insignifiant. Il s'agit de moins d'une dizaine de personnes. Ils serviront d'exemple.

-Tous ces gens...ces protestataires. Vous les tuez?

-Mes gardes font ce qu'ils peuvent pour réduire les dégâts. Mais oui: nous les tuons.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi faire tout ça? Pourquoi t'être engagée dans un sens qui n'arrange même pas ton peuple?

-C'est...je l'ai déjà dit, Clarke: c'est personnel. Mais toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à t'occuper d'un commandant froid et distant plutôt que de ton copain?

-C'est personnel.

-Moi, je crois que j'ai compris: tu ne lui as pas encore pardonné.

-Quoi? Non, je...

-Quand tu le vois, quand tes yeux croisent les siens, tu revois ces morts. Tu revois ces vies enlevées, tu sais que c'était pour toi. Et tu le trouves vraiment idiot d'avoir fait ça...Puis tu t'en veux. Tu n'as pas signé pour tout ça. Ça bouffe toute ton énergie, ça fait mal. Alors tu t'en vas.

-Je...

Clarke s'éloigna de Lexa. La plaie lui semblait propre. Elle regarda à nouveau le visage de Lexa, tout en essayant de cacher son étonnement. Cette fille était...vraiment, vraiment pleine de ressources.

-Tu es exigeante, Clarke...Il a fait ça par amour.

-Il a tué des gens.

-Pour toi.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire, je m'en suis sortie.

-Bien sûr...Tu t'en sors toujours. Mais il avait peur pour toi. Et toi, tu as eu peur pour lui, hier.

-Bien sûr! Je ne me mets pas soudainement à le haïr!

Lexa eut une petite mimique réprobatrice, se leva et tendit sa main à Clarke pour la redresser.

Clarke ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passait, alors Lexa lui expliqua:

-Ma plaie est propre. Merci, Clarke.

-Je...Derien.

-Tu peux disposer.

À contrecoeur, Clarke prit la main de Lexa et se releva.

-N'oublie pas ce pourquoi tu étais venue.

Clarke se demanda quel message subliminal Lexa pouvait bien essayer d'envoyer, puis se rappela qu'à la base, elle était simplement venue chercher de l'eau. Elle ramassa donc sa gourde au sol.

-Au revoir, Lexa.

-Au revoir, Clarke.

Celle-ci ravala sa salive, et sortit de la pièce. Derrière la porte, elle prit un instant pour se ressaisir.

Il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant. Lexa...

Quelque chose sortit Clarke de ses pensées: Finn.

-Clarke...j'ai soif.

La concernée secoua sa tête pour se changer les idées, et s'approcha de Finn.

-Tiens, Finn (elle lui tendit la gourde d'eau). Raven va arriver d'un instant à l'autre avec Abby, sous garde rapprochée. Elles s'occuperont de toi.

Et sur ce, elle s'en alla. Finn n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Clarke n'était plus là.

Quand la jeune femme sortit de la tente, elle fit surprise par le pseudo-calme qu'il y régnait. Le peuple Trikru était dispersé sur le champ, autour de feux de camp. Ils parlaient à voix basse, tout en affutant leurs armes. Certains pleuraient, tous dégageaient la colère à l'état pur.

Les gardes de Lexa, une vingtaine de solides guerriers et guerrières, se tenaient debout au centre de l'attention. Il y avait du sang sur leurs tenues, mais aucun ne semblait blessé.

Aucun corps ne trainait au sol, tout était propre. Là-bas, plus loin, se dressait le poteau sur lequel Finn avait été attaché.

Avec un pincement au coeur, Clarke tourna les talons et rejoignit Arkadia.

Sur le chemin elle croisa sa mère et Raven, avec qui elle échangea une brève discussion avant de s'en aller. Raven était morte d'inquiètude, pour l'état de Finn, et Abby, très angoissée, pour celui émotionnel de sa fille. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt drôle, car les deux tentaient le cacher. Deux femmes fortes, qui restaient fortes. Clarke ferait mieux de prendre exemple...

Bref.

Elle rentra dans Arkadia comme si de rien était, tentant d'ignorer les regards curieux et les discussions dans son dos. Les gens cherchaient à comprendre ce qu'elle savait de cette histoire farfelue, comment elle vivait avec ça.

Elle trouva Bellamy en train de parler avec Kane. L'air graves, ils discutaient autour d'un verre de bière. Ils ne la virent pas arriver, de sorte que Clarke put entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils réfléchissaient sur les motivations de Lexa, pourquoi elle avait sauvé Finn...Bellamy y voyait un piège, Kane était plus mitigé.

Au bout d'un moment, Clarke se racla la gorge. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle, surpris.

-Clarke, fit Kane en souriant. Je suis content pour toi. Ce qui allait arriver à Finn...ça aurait été horrible.

Clarke acquiesça, tandis que Bellamy l'observait étrangement.

-Merci, Kane.

-Faut croire qu'ils ne sont pas tous si barbares...ajouta-t-il, avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée du liquide brun.

-Faut croire, oui.

-Kane?demanda Bellamy de sa voix grave. J'aimerais parler avec Clarke...en privé.

Kane les regarda un instant, pinça les lèvres puis acquiesça.

-Ne faites pas de bêtise, vous deux.

-Nous?plaisanta Bellamy. Jamais!

Bellamy attendit patiemment que Kane ne soit plus visible, puis avança d'un grand pas et perra Clarke fort dans ses bras. D'abord, Clarke fut surprise, puis elle lui rendit l'étreinte. Bellamy enfouit son menton dans les cheveux de Clarke, et la serra fort.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi, Griffin, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Clarke serra plus fort son ami. Elle cala son menton dans son cou, et expira un grand coup. Elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher, et Bellamy la garda dans la même position.

Ça faisait un bien fou. Un contact humain, sincère, sans arrière pensée.

-J'ai cru que t'allais faire une bêtise, continua Bellamy. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais comme avant...

-J'allais en faire une...Mais Lexa est intervenue. C'est elle, l'héroïne.

Bellamy s'écarta d'un pas, tenant toujours Clarke par les épaules. Il inclina la tête, pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

-Leur commandante...tu lui fais confiance?demanda-t-il, très attentif à la réponse.

-Elle croit en la paix, Bel. Malgré les croyances de son peuple, malgré son peuple même...elle croit en cette union. Alors...oui, j'ai confiance en elle.

Bellamy acquiesça lentement. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Désormais, il avait une confiance aveugle en cette femme.

Il observa quelques instants Clarke. Elle n'eut besoin de rien dire, il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de repos. On lisait sa fatigue dans ses traits, le stress dans ses yeux. Il passa alors son bras sous ses épaules, et l'emmena vers sa chambre.

-Bellamy...Rien n'est fini. Le mont Weather est toujours actif, nos amis sont toujours là-bas...

-T-t-t-t-t-t-t, Clarke kom Skaikru...je sais tout ça. Mais tu croules sous la fatique, et ça ne me dit rien de bon. Nous, les 100, on a une sale tendance à causer des morts quand on n'est pas frais...et toi, tu as veillé toute la nuit.

Bizarrement, ça fit rire Clarke.

Oui, il était définitivement temps de se reposer.

 **Et bien voilà, this is it !**

 **Vous avez apprécié?**

 **Si vous avez des commentaires constructifs, des idées, des questions, (ou bien juste envie de dire quelque chose! ), je serai ravie de prendre tout ça en compte!**

 **À bientôt ;-)**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Raven avait veillé sur Finn jusqu'à son rétablissement. Malgré sa jambe, malgré sa fatigue, elle ne quittait la tente que pour aller aux toilettes.

D'un certain côté, Clarke trouvait ça bien, car ainsi Finn avait la possibilité de sentir quelque chose d'autre que de la tension dès qu'il se réveillait. D'un autre côté, ça l'embêtait vachement: le temps que Raven passait au chevet de Finn, elle le passait loin de la radio qu'elle devait encore réparer.

Cette radio, c'était l'élément-clé de l'équation. Et si l'équation était pour l'instant irrésoluble, c'était parce qu'il y avait toujours beaucoup trop d'inconnues. Clarke enchaînait les réunions et rendez-vous les uns après les autres, mais rien n'y faisait. Sans pouvoir communiquer avec le mont Weather, il était littéralement impossible d'avancer.

-Tu t'enfuis? Encore une fois?

Clarke sortait de la tente quand cette voix, qui devenait progressivement reconnaissable à ses oreilles, la sortit de ses pensées. Lexa kom Trikru se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, en tenue de commandant, une main sur le pommeau de son épée.

-Heda, tu es de retour! Que disais-tu?

La jeune femme s'était absentée cinq jours pour Polis, car il semblait que Clarke n'était pas la seule à avoir plusieurs problèmes sur plusieurs fronts. Elle portait d'ailleurs les stigmates de cinq jours bien occupés et de longs voyages : ses yeux étaient légèrement cernés et son maquillage de guerre n'était plus très au point.

-Tu es à nouveau en train de prendre la fuite...Je me trompe?

-Oui...Oui, Heda: tu te trompes. Ça ne s'appelle pas fuir, ça.

-Ah bon? Tu vas me dire que ton Rick n'est pas dans ma tente? Tu vas me dire qu'une tâche précise t'attend, là où tu vas? Vas-tu seulement pouvoir me dire que tu sais où tu vas ?

-Euh...tout d'abord, il s'agit de Finn. Ensuite je...j'ai une tâche précise.

-Ah bon?

Le commandant parut réellement surprise.

-Oui. Figure-toi que j'ai des amis au mont Weather, et que je n'ai toujours aucun moyen de les sauver. Tant qu'ils seront là-dedans, en danger!, j'aurai une tâche.

-Tu m'as l'air sur les nerfs, Clarke... remarqua Lexa d'une voix plus douce.

-Oui.

Lexa avança d'un pas et regarda Clarke, la tête légèrement inclinée.

-Explique-moi.

Comme à chaque fois que Lexa ouvrait la bouche, il s'agissait d'un ordre. Clarke considéra un instant la jeune femme. Elle semblait réellement intéressée, alors Clarke lui répondit honnêtement.

-Cette derrière semaine, depuis que tu as sauvé Finn, est un vrai calvaire. Raven reste à son chevet et ne bosse presque plus sur la radio...Mon plan s'effondre. On n'évolue plus, j'ai même l'impression que l'on régresse. Je ne peux plus compter sur Raven et...Je n'ai plus de plan. Je suis face à une montagne de problèmes, je suis seule, et je n'ai pas ce fichu plan qu'il me faut absolument !

Lexa resta silencieuse un instant. Clarke se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire, mais le commandant finit par réagir.

-Littéralement, murmura-t-elle.

-Pardon?

-Tu es face à une montagne de problèmes...littéralement.

Lexa eut un petit rire, Clarke haussa les sourcils de surprise.

-Heda! Je suis sérieuse.

-Moi aussi, Clarke. Moi aussi...tu ne mentais donc pas, quand tu m'avais parlé d'eux...tu as vraiment échappé aux hommes des montagnes.

Clarke acquiesça, toujours tendue.

-L'autre jour, tu avais parlé de faire un arrangement...reviens vers moi, quand Flin sera parti. On pourra peut-être trouver un arrangement pour sauver les nôtres.

Clarke acquiesça lentement, tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut:

-Finn...Son nom est Finn.

Lexa agita sa main par dessus son épaule, l'air de dire que ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Puis elle fit un bref signe de tête à Clarke.

-À plus tard, Clarke kom Skaikru.

-Oui, Heda. À plus tard.

-Et pense à revenir...tu n'as pas encore de raisons de me fuir, ajouta sarcastiquement le commandant en s'en allant elle-même.

Clarke devait avoir beaucoup plus d'auto-dérision qu'elle ne le pensait : ça la fit sourire.

Après ça elle rejoignit à nouveau Bellamy, avec qui elle passait beaucoup de son temps depuis le sauvetage de Finn. Ils s'étaient soudainement tout les deux retrouvés seuls, Clarke sans Finn, Bellamy sans Octavia, et avaient fini par passer tout leur temps libre ensemble. Une fois réunis, dans les bois, à chercher des baies, ils passèrent un peu moins d'une heure à discuter de l'alliance qu'il faudrait pour faire tomber le mont Weather. À rêver, en soit. Puis Bellamy partagea son inquiétude quant au sort de Lincoln, le petit copain Trikru d'Octavia. Il était lui aussi aux mains des hommes du mont Weather. Bellamy en vint finalement à demander à Clarke où en était la radio. Clarke décida de lui dire la vérité, rien que la vérité, et ça mit un froid dans la discussion. Pas de radio voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus de plan. Et plus de plan, ça pouvait tout aussi bien dire la mort de ses amis. Et ça, Bellamy ne pouvait l'accepter.

-Il va vraiment falloir que tu aies une discussion avec leur Heda, Clarke. On ne peut pas rester sans plan.

Avant de s'en aller, un panier de baies en main.

Et revoilà Clarke seule. À nouveau. Encore et toujours. C'était épuisant, au final, rester seule. Et pourtant ce n'était pas voulu! Clarke était, depuis maintenant ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité, à la recherche d'un refuge où un petit feu brûlerait dans l'âtre et où elle serait entourée de ses amis, mais elle se perdait toujours sur son chemin. Peu importe quels choix elle faisait, un obstacle apparaissait, elle ralentissait, tournait autour d'elle-même à la recherche d'aide, puis se retrouvait perdue, sans plus savoir dans laquelle direction elle allait auparavant. Puis une pensée, une petite voix, traversa l'esprit de Clarke : _Tu n'étais pas perdue, dans les bras de Finn...tu avais trouvé un refuge. Et puis, TOI, tu as abandonné. Et maintenant, une fois de plus, il est là pour toi. Sois là pour lui._

Cette petite voix, Clarke ne l'avait plus entendue parler en faveur de Finn depuis maintenant quelques temps. Pourtant elle lui fit une confiancLe garçon frissonna sous les baisers aventureux et en oublia ses hésitations. Quant à Clarke, elle s'impatientait à vitesse grand V. Teaser, c'était bien, mais il pouvait y avoir mieux.

-Et si on se trouvait un endroit plus cosy, Finn ?lui susurra-t-elle derrière l'oreille.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois. absolue, et mit immédiatement les voiles. Direction la tente de Heda. Direction Finn.

Cette fois-ci Clarke le ressentait clairement : son histoire avec Finn n'était pas encore finie. Elle allait rentrer dans cette tente, embrasser son copain comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait et fêter le fait qu'ils soient encore tous les deux libres, en vie et réunis. Non, cette histoire n'était pas finie.

Elle arriva aux abords de la tente une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle ralentit. Des bruits sortaient de la tente, des éclats de rire. Il y avait un rire qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, et la voix de Finn qui lui parvenait jusque de là où elle était.

Clarke s'arrêta devant la porte, inspira un grand coup, puis pénétra dans la tente.

Là, Raven Reyes et Finn se turent immédiatement. Le garçon était assis, droit, sur le canapé en cuir et son amie était elle assise sur le pose-bras, un bras posé autour des épaules de Finn. On voyait sur son visage qu'elle passait un agréable moment, sur celui de Finn aussi, et une pointe de jalousie perça la poitrine de Clarke.

Les deux amis ne riaient plus, maintenant. Ils observaient Clarke, en silence, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Finalement, elle réussit à articuler quelques mots:

-Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux, Finn...je suis contente pour toi.

-Merci, Clarke, répondit-il en lui adressant un signe de tête très sobre. Je disais justement que j'allais essayer de marcher un peu...ça m'a l'air d'être le moment idéal.

 _Le moment idéal..._ Tu as besoin d'aide? s'empressa de demander Raven.

-Non, ça va. Je veux voir ce dont je suis capable.

Raven interrogea Clarke d'un regard anxieux, mais cellle-ci, qui n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, acquiesça simplement.

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang récemment. Ne va pas trop vite, ton corps a encore besoin de repos.

-D'accord...

-Et fais attention: les gens, au-delà de cette tente sont très hostiles...ils pourraient un peu trop clairement te montrer le regret que tu ne sois pas décédé, l'autre jour...

-Ça ira...j'ai l'habitude.

Clarke accusa le coup sans rien dire, et Finn quitta la tente. Elle se retrouva face à Raven, et vit avec étonnement que la femme lui souriait doucement.

-C'est tendu, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda-t-elle comme si elle compatissait.

Clarke acquiesça brièvement. Elle avait la désagréable impression que Raven était en train de prendre sa place auprès de Finn...à nouveau. Clarke alla se chercher un verre d'eau (sans croiser Lexa... malheureusement) puis revint vers la pièce de vie.

-Comment va ta jambe, Raven?

-On fait comme on peut, Clarke. On fait comme on peut...mais Abby s'est très bien occupée de moi.

Raven prononçait le nom d'Abby avec une telle douceur que Clarke fut à nouveau assaillie par la jalousie. Elle réalisait bien à quel point c'était ridicule, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

-Clarke...?fit Raven d'une voix hésitante.

-Oui?

-Ce jour-là...tu sais, ce jour où ils ont failli tuer Finn? À un moment tu t'es précipitée vers lui et l'a détaché...

-Oui.

-...à l'aide d'un couteau.

Le sand de Clarke se glaça, sa tête se mit à bourdonner. Elle regarda Raven très calmement, attendant de savoir ce que la femme savait.

-Du coup, j'y ai réfléchi et...tu allais le tuer, Clarke? Tu allais l'achever?

Clarke tituba sous le poids des remords. Elle s'accrocha au bord d'une armoire, la bouche sèche, le cerveau tournant en accéléré.

-Je...ils allaient le torturer toute la nuit. Il aurait tellement souffert, je...je voulais lui empêcher de vivre ça...Je...

-Clarke? C'est bon. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ou à te justifier. Il est vivant, au final, et c'est ça qui compte. Je voulais juste savoir...pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait? Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?

Clarke prit la décision de ne pas répondre. Le regard rivé au sol, elle repensa à toute cette histoire.

-Clarke?

-Il ne voulait pas! Il...il ne voulait pas que j'aie à le tuer.

Raven se tut et la regarda longuement, songeuse.

-Alors c'est vrai, finit-elle par dire calmement. Il t'aime. Il me l'avait déjà dit mais...il aurait préféré subir ce châtiment atroce plutôt que de savoir que tu te sentes responsable de sa mort...waw.

Raven parlait amèrement, le regard dans le vide. Mais quand elle redressa le regard vers Clarke, ce fut pour lui sourire.

-Il t'a choisie, Clarke. Et vu que je l'aime, je respecte son choix mais... maintenant c'est à toi de choisir.

-Que...? Mais...choisir entre quoi et quoi?

-Je sais pas, Clarke. Choisis-le, c'est tout.

Sur ces mots, Raven se leva et quitta la tente. Parallèlement, Finn rentra. Clarke eut un seconde de réflexion , puis se tourna vers son copain avec un sourire séducteur. Elle s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Clarke? demanda Finn, surpris.

Il ne dit rien de plus, Clarke passa une main sous son t-shirt. Le garçon frissonna sous les baisers aventureux et en oublia ses hésitations. Quant à Clarke, elle s'impatientait à vitesse grand V. Teaser, c'était bien, mais il pouvait y avoir mieux.

-Et si on se trouvait un endroit plus cosy, Finn ?lui susurra-t-elle derrière l'oreille.

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Clarke eut un grand éclat de rire, qui brisa la mélodie de leurs respirations entremêlées. Son rire cristallin fit sourire Finn, qui s'arrêta pour observer sa copine. Clarke fondit devant l'air éperdument amoureux du garçon.

-Ne t'arrête pas, Finn...murmura-t-elle en replongeant sous la couette.

L'interpelé obéit sans attendre et se remit au boulot. Ce moment avec Clarke...Finn le savourait à 200 pourcent. Pouvoir à nouveau la satisfaire pleinement, la rendre heureuse, revoir ses yeux amoureux... Certes, suite à ses nombreuses blessures, il était, comment dire...moins vif. Mais Clarke était motivée, et son énergie maintenait clairement l'équilibre.

C'était un moment d'une intensité, et d'une douceur, innées. Ses sens étaient comme décuplés, le temps comme distendu.

Il y eut encore quelques minutes de câlin, puis leur corps s'affaissèrent en même temps. Finn observa Clarke, nue, couchée à ses côtés. Elle était magnifique. Tellement magnifique.

Et là, elle se redressa brusquement en disant un "merde" retentissant.

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Clarke?

La jeune femme regarda Finn un court instant, puis secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées.

-J'avais un rendez-vous avec Lexa! J'étais sensé aller la voir dès que tu avais quitté la tente. Elle...et merde!

Finn ne comprenait plus grand chose de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il tentait encore de comprendre alors que Clarke se levait d'un bond et enfilait ses vêtements à toute vitesse.

-Lexa? Qui est...?

-Lexa kom Trikru, Finn! Leur Heda! Il est temps que tu essayes de retenir son nom, c'est elle qui t'a sauvé !

-Euh...oui, bien sûr. Lexa. Tu ne l'appelles pas Heda? Euh...tu sais quoi?C'est pas grave. Mais pourquoi...pourquoi aviez-vous un rendez-vous en fonction de si j'étais là ou pas?

-Je ne sais pas, Finn!

-Mais...cette réunion, c'était à propos de quoi?

-Tu poses trop de questions, toi!

Le concerné eut un petit sourire en coin. Sa copine était vraiment, vraiment imprévisible. Sur ce elle fit un bref signe de tête à Finn, et s'en alla. La porte se referma derrière sa silhouette, laissant Finn seul. Il lui fallit un moment pour réaliser qu'il était **complètement** seul. Elle était partie. Pas un baiser, ni rien. Cette situation renvoya à Finn comme une impression de déjà-vu, qui lui brûla la gorge et lui serra le coeur.

Clarke, de son côté, n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de prêter attention à la moindre de ses impressions. Elle avait manqué leur rendez-vous. Mais comment était-ce possible, alors que même aucune heure n'avait été énoncée? Ça, Clarke ne le savait pas. Elle savait juste qu'elle était vraiment, vraiment en retard. Lexa avait probablement un programme surchargé, Clarke ignorait quand elles pourraient fixer un nouveau "rendez-vous".

Alors elle espéra que Lexa l'attendait toujours, que tout ne venait pas de tomber à l'eau. Elle courut au travers des couloirs d'Arkadia, bouscula des gens et s'essouffla presque autant que ce qu'elle ne s'était essoufflée les heures précédentes. Ensuite elle traversa l'infirmerie, passa sans rien dire sous le nez d'Abby, quitta Arkadia. Elle parcourut alors le camp établi par les Trikru sous des regards agressifs, et arriva enfin face à la tente du commandant. Seulement, une fois face aux portes, les deux gardes qui d'habitude la laissaient passer sans lui prêter la moindre hésitation, lui barrèrent le passage. Clarke se retrouva donc bloquée, deux lances croisées juste sous ses yeux. Les gardes, deux molosses complètement impassibles, la fixaient d'un air désintéressé.

-Je...il doit y avoir un malentendu, expliqua Clarke tout en reprenant sa respiration. J'ai rendez-vous avec Heda, je...je suis juste un peu en retard.

Les gardes firent tous les deux signes que non, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle rentre, et ne bougèrent plus. L'un des deux avait un air exaspéré mal caché, et le second une mimique presque imperceptiblement amusée.

-J'aimerais rentrer...vraiment.

-Recule d'un pas, fille du ciel, gronda le type de mauvaise humeur d'une voix caverneuse.

Il avait l'accent classique des Trikru parlant l'anglais, en exacerbé. Contrairement à son collègue, qui portait une longue barbe emmêlée, le garde avait la boule à zéro et une moustache d'à peine quelques jours. Clarke trouvait qu'il aurait l'air beaucoup moins hostile avec des cheveux, mais elle ne le fit pas remarquer. Un jour, elle le ferait peut-être. Quand ils auront fait connaissance et seront devenus meilleurs amis du monde. Dans une autre situation, cette idée aurait peut-être pu faire rire la blonde. Mais non. À ce moment, elle réussissait juste à s'auto-exaspérer.

-D'accord, d'accord...Je reste là. (Clarke désigna un tronc coupé sur lequel elle s'assit) Vous voulez bien tout de même avertir Lexa de ma présence?

Le garde grogna, Clarke grimaça et hésita à insister.

-Allez...on avait rendez-vous!

-Personne n'a rendez-vous avec notre Heda! aboya l'homme, puis, sur un ton plus calme mais agressif...notre Heda avait rendez-vous avec toi, et tu n'es pas venue. Son temps est précieux, et tu l'as gaspillé. Alors elle t'a rayée de ses priorités.

Ces mots firent mal à Clarke, car ils signifiaient:

de 1, la mort probable de ses amis au mont Weather et,

de 2, la fin de cette histoire intéressante qui débutait entre elle et le commandant. De l'amitié...?non... Quelque chose d'autre, d'intriguant. Il lui fallait découvrir sur quoi ça déboucherait. Et pour ça, entre autres, il lui fallait ce rendez-vous.

-J'attendrai qu'elle me le dise en personne, si vous le permettez. Je ne compte pas partir sans qu'on ait parlé. Oui, oui...je sais! (Clarke, agacée, fit signe au garde de ne rien dire) Personne ne parle à votre Heda...c'est votre Heda qui parle aux gens. J'ai compris le principe, économisez votre salive.

Le garde avança d'un pas, menaçant, et Clarke regretta son élan. Il se mettait à grogner (oui, vraiment... _à grogner_ ) quand les portes de la tente s'ouvrirent de l'intérieur.

La femme qui en sortait, une guerrière à la peau et l'air sombres, s'arrêta net devant la scène. Clarke l'avait déjà vue auparavant. Fréquemment, même. L'air glacialement indifférent et les courts cheveux bouclés aidaient la reconnaissance faciale. Indra faisait partie de la garde rapprochée de Lexa. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, Indra avait à plusieurs reprises demander- si pas supplier- Lexa de la laisser tuer Clarke. Indra avait expressément demandé la mort de Finn.

Pourtant Clarke n'eut aucun mouvement de colère ou de mauvais sentiments. Elle aussi aurait demandé justice, si elle avait été dans cette situation.

-Bonjour, Indra, dit la jeune femme d'une voix calme.

La guerrière la scruta un court instant, puis s'en alla sans rien dire. Clarke ne le prit même pas pour elle (Indra était connue pour faire ce genre de choses à bien des gens. En fait...à tout le monde, à part sa Heda). La jeune femme se concentra à nouveau sur les deux gardes. Celui aux pulsions légèrement sauvages était retourné à sa place. Clarke se rassit sur sa buche, posa une main sous son menton et observa les gardes devant elle. Peut-être qu'à force, ils en auraient marre et la lasseraient passer. Peut-être qu'ils ne s'en laisseraient pas, que Clarke allait juste perdre quelques heures de sa vie. Peut-être, aussi, qu'ils se lasseraient et sépareraient sa tête de son corps.

Quitte à avoir des crises d'excès de confiance...autant que ça serve. Alors Clarke resta sur sa place, à scruter les gardes.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'aucune tête ne tomba, ce jour-là.

La mauvaise, c'est qu'il fallut attendre plusieurs heures avant que Lexa ne daigne sortir de sa tente, et voir Clarke.

Celle-ci avait raté un repas, et s'était ennuyée pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, assise sur un banc de fortune qui lui avait refilé de mémorables douleurs au postérieur.

Quand, finalement, les gardes s'écartèrent pour laisser leur commandant sortir, Clarke eut comme une envie de se jeter dans les bras de l'arrivée. Comme pour la remercier de finalement être sortie de cette fichue tente pour venir à sa rencontre. Seulement, l'air de la femme la convaincut immédiatement de ne pas trop s'approcher.

-Lexa, te voilà! Je t'attends depuis des heures.

La concernée leva sa main en l'air, signe que Clarke devait se taire. Celle-ci fut choquée par le manque de respect et cet abus d'autorité. Lexa n'était en aucun cas SON Heda, Clarke ne lui devait aucune obéissance aveugle dénuée fierté. Pourtant, sous le choc, elle se tut.

-Mon nom est Heda, Clarke kom Skaikru.

-Je... (la gorge de Clarke devint en un court instant très, très sèche, car elle comprenait seulement que Lexa...Heda, lui en voulait). Oui, excuse-moi.

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi en chien de faïence quelques secondes, l'une une main sur le pommeau de son épée, l'autre les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Jusqu'à ce que le garde barbu intervienne, dans un anglais impeccable:

-Souhaitez-vous que nous nous débarassions d'elle, Heda ?

La concernée réfléchit un court instant, puis fit lentement signe que non. Elle retira sa main de son pommeau et servit un sourire glacial à Clarke.

-Qu'on la laisse me suivre dans mes appartements.

Lexa retourna dans sa tente, froide et distante. Clarke se leva d'un bond et la suivit. Les gardes la laissèrent passer comme si de rien n'était, ce que la femme ne manqua pas de remarquer avec agacement. Ses membres engourdis, la douleur aigue de son arrière-train et le bout de ses doigts glacial n'étaient rien d'autre que leur faute à eux. Enfin, quoi que...si on se fiait à l'expression du commandant, Clarke n'aurait jamais pu rentrer dans la tente plus tôt. Gentils gardes ou pas.

La jeune femme suivit la brune dans la tente. Les meubles en cuir, bois ou métal usé, l'air à endroits extrêmement lumineux, puis subitement sombres, le sol recouvert de tapis rouges, les piliers porteurs, de simples bois secs...chaque élément de l'espace parlait à Clarke. Elle avait récemment passé énormément de temps dans cette tente, à veiller sur Finn ou à parler avec Lexa, ou son conseiller, Titus. Insupportable, ce type, au passage.

Lexa se dirigea vers son siège, qui tenait plus d'un trône que d'un siège, et s'y assit raidement. Elle sortit d'un mouvement vif un poignard avec lequel elle jouait distraitement. Ses peintures de guerre rendaient son regard encore plus sombre, et Clarke se surprit à perdre confiance. Derrière elle, les portes se refermèrent. La blonde tourna autour d'elle, et ne vit personne à part le commandant. Elles étaient seules.

-Heda...nous avions rendez-vous, rappela Clarke. Pour parler de nos peuples retenus captifs.

La concernée continua de fixer sa lame qu'elle faisait tourner sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Clarke la voyait faire ça. Lors de leur toute première rencontre, la situation était exactement pareille. Et Clarke avait été vachement intimidée. Seulement, maintenant, elle savait toute la bonté dont la femme était capable. Clarke n'avait pas peur. Pas pour elle. Comme Lexa ne répondait pas, Clarke continua:

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Vraiment. Mais maintenant je suis là, avec un sujet extrêmement important. Il faut...

-Comment va-t-il?l'interrompit Lexa en remontant ses yeux vers elle.

Clarke, se retrouvant si brusquement fixée par des yeux si perçants, perdit pieds. Elle se força à reprendre maintenance le plus vite possible.

-Finn...? Il va bien. Enfin...je crois.

Sur ces derniers mots, Lexa cessa de faire tourner son poignard et demanda, avec dans la voix ce qui ressemblait à une onde d'espoir:

-"Tu crois"? Tu n'étais pas avec lui?

Étrangement, l'air soulagé de Lexa fit Clarke se sentir coupable. La jeune blonde fit signe que si, l'air désolé, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Si, si...j'étais avec lui.

-Bon...(Lexa se renfonça dans son siège, comme déçue). Au moins ne me mens-tu pas. Je suis contente pour toi que tu aies su dépasser ton dégoût envers ce qu'il a fait. (Clarke frissonna à l'entente du mot "dégoût" et en vint à se demander si elle avait **vraiment** tourné la page, ou si elle lui en voulait toujours. Si elle arrêterait de lui en vouloir un jour, aussi). Par contre...continua Lexa: tu es un leader, Clarke. Le sort de ton peuple repose sur **TES** épaules. Ta vie privée...elle ne peut avoir aucune influence sur votre survie. Si tu as un rendez-vous, que ton copain soit chaud ou non, tu arrives au rendez-vous.

-Mais je suis là, maintenant!

-Tu arrives **À** **TEMPS** au rendez-vous. Tes émotions ne peuvent influencer ton règne.

-Je...(Clarke avait la bouche sèche et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre devant ce discours drastique). Je n'ai pas de règne...fut la seule chose qu'elle arriva à exprimer.

-Non, bien sûr que non...Moi non plus, commenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Clarke ne savait pas quoi dire alors elle attendit que Lexa continue.

-Donc...tu as en ta possession le moyen de sauver mon peuple...

-Oui...oui, en effet.

-Comment?

-Je vais être honnête avec toi...à nouveau. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je te le dise. En vrai, je ne compte pas le faire maintenant. Aussinon à quoi te servirais-je dans cette histoire?

-Tu veux...tu veux que tout se joue sur...une question de confiance?demanda Lexa, un sourcil arqué, presque amusée par la proposition.

-Oui, c'est ça. De la confiance. Je te fais confiance pour nous introduire au mont Weather, et toi, tu me fais confiance pour y soigner ton peuple.

-...ce qui est le but de la mission, remarqua songeusement le commandant.

-En effet, confirma Clarke en souriant, consciente de toutes ses chances de convaincre Lexa. Cette jeune femme était bien assez brillante pour comprendre les enjeux, et avoir confiance en Clarke.

-Ça n'ira pas.

Clarke, les yeux écarquillés, encaissa difficilement le coup. À l'entente de ces mots, elle pouvait très clairement voir ses amis du mont Weather morts, après de longues et douloureuses extractions de moelle épinière.

-Que...quoi ? Pourquoi? Je...

-Du calme, Clarke...au stade où nous en sommes, mon peuple doute de moi. Et c'est compréhensible! J'ai envoyé balader la coutume la plus appréciée de mon peuple pour sauver un meurtirier tombé du ciel. Et chaque jour je reçois encore sa petite copine...mon peuple a des doutes. Il a besoin d'être rassuré.

-Mais quand tu reviendras avec les leurs du mont Weather, ils le seront! Ils ne douteront plus et te pardonneront !

-Mais, bon sang, Clarke! Qui crois-tu qui mènera cette guerre ? Ce n'est pas moi! Pas toi! Pas même Indra...c'est les gens que nous représentons. Les nôtres. Je ne serais pas en mesure d'envoyer des guerriers qui me haïssent au front...ça relève de l'impossible. Et même si ça l'était! Même si c'était possible...je n'en aurais aucune envie.

-Mais...

-Ils ne mèneront une guerre dont ils ignorent le plan central.

-Mais c'est possible, non ? Quand le cerveau donne un ordre à ses mains, chaque doigt ne réfléchit pas à pourquoi ils doivent se déplacer !

-Clarke...si l'on reste dans ta métaphore, je pourrais te dire ceci: le cerveau peut donner des ordres autant qu'il veut, les hurler toutes ses forces, si rien ne conduit le stimulus aux mains, celles-ci ne daigneront pas bouger.

Clarke réfléchit un instant, puis:

-Tes terminaisons nerveuses !

-Pardon?

-Qui sont tes terminaisons nerveuses, Lexa ?

-Oooh...Indra. Titus. Les représentants de clan.

-Convaints-les eux. Prouve-leur à eux, que ça vaut la peine de faire remuer ces doigts. Je ferai de même de mon côté.

Lexa attendit quelques instants, elle se remit à jouer avec son poignard.

-C'est d'accord. Je te fais confiance, Clarke du peuple du ciel.

Yeux dans les yeux.

Lexa avait prononcé cette phrase, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Clarke.

Waw.

-Tu as ma confiance...Ne détruis pas mon peuple, s'il te plaît.

Clarke acquiesça lentement. Lexa lui servit un petit sourire presque timide, qui fit chaud au coeur de Clarke.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoici, avec mon 5ème chapitre. Vous remarquerez qu'il est particulièrement long (par rapport aux autres, comprenons-nous ;-) ), mais il y avait beaucoup de choses à raconter! J'essaye d'insérer des trucs référents clairement à la série mais un peu adapté (dans ca chapitre, par exemple: Quint...) Vous me direz quoi, hein ??? Merci !** **Ah oui...je tenais à m'excuser pour le Clexa très dilué que je vous sers depuis le début! Je crois bien que je vais accélérer un peu tout ça... :-)** **N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est ca qui fait plaisir, et qui permet de s'améliorer!** **Bonne lecture !!!**

Chapitre 5

-Je ne ferai pas ça!

-Nous battre à leur côté, après ce qu'ils nous ont fait?

-On a un ennemi commun! Tout ça tombe sous le sens.

-Oh, toi, tu la fermes! Ces gens sont des barbares!

-Ils vont nous tourner le dos!

-Faire la guerre à leur côté? Mais on a des armes à feu! Pourquoi aurait-on besoin d'eux ?

-Je ne ferai pas ça, moi!

-Mais nos amis sont là-bas !

-Et alors? Leur mort ou celle de notre peuple entier? Fais ton choix, imbécile!

-TOI, TU BAISSES D'UN TON !

-Et puis quoi encore ?!

Clarke, légèrement en retrait du groupe, baissa la tête et se massa les tempes. Ce mal de tête...si seulement ils pouvaient se laisser la parole et s'écouter mutuellement! Elle releva la tête vers Byrne, le commandant charger de sa protection, avec qui elle échangea un haussement de sourcils lassé, alors que l'adulte avait plus l'air amusé par la situation.

Clarke observa à nouveau la scène. Les chefs de guerre Skaikru, principalement les membres des 100 initiaux, étaient rassemblés autour d'une table de réunion d'Arkadia. Seuls Clarke et Byrne étaient présents sans titre officiel...même si Clarke était sûrement la personne la plus importante dans cette pièce. La preuve? Au camp, en dehors du cancelier Abby Griffin, elle était la seule à avoir sa propre garde rapprochée. Depuis son accord avec Lexa, dès qu'elle sortait d'Arkadia, une bande de Trikrus musclés se mettaient à la suivre.

Clarke avait protesté, mais Lexa avait apparemment été tres claire dans ses ordres: les gardes ne la lachaient pas d'une semelle. Il y avait Byrne, dans sa garde, aussi. Mais c'était différent. Byrne était sympathique. Byrne répondait quand on lui parlait. Byrne laissait Clarke seule lorsque venait le moment de se laver!

Pas ces gardes.

Clarke allait devoir parler de ça avec Lexa. Ces Trikru étaient plus une épine dans son pied qu'autre chose. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il lui fallait une discussion avec le commandant Trikru, puis reporta son attention vers la discussion.

Le débat faisait toujours rage. Personne pour rattraper quiconque. Les gens s'engueulaient, l'air prêts à se frapper dessus. Clarke se demanda, désespérée, pourquoi diable leur évolution depuis l'arrivée sur Terre s'était effacée dès le début de la conversation. N'étaient-ils pas devenus adultes? N'avaient-ils pas appris le respect pour les divergences d'avis? La nécessité des compromis?

Sur le moment, Bellamy lui manquait. Il était doué pour gérer les foules en colère. Sa grande gueule, ses biceps et sa tête bien faite assurait toujours le calme lors des émeutes. Mais Bellamy n'était pas là. Non...Bellamy était au mont Weather. Clarke l'y avait envoyé. Cette idée glaça la jeune femme et un frisson terrifiant parcourut son échine. Par pitié, faites qu'elle n'ait pas envoyé son ami le plus proche à la mort...Clarke ne pourrait se le pardonner. Pourtant, quoi qu'il en soit, il était trop tard. Bellamy, accompagné de Lincoln, le copain Trikru d'Octavia, était parti à l'aurore. Ils se feraient passer pour des démons, et infiltreraient ainsi le mont Weather. Bellamy prendrait la température là-bas, les mettrait à jour puis, avec leur aide, préparerait leur libération.

Clarke soupira silencieusement. Aucun plan ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vague et imprécis.

-Vous savez quoi?finit-elle par dire. Au début, ceci était une question mais...Je la retire. Ça n'en est plus une. Avec l'accord du chancelier Griffin, je vous ordonne de contribuer à la préparation de cet assaut contre le mont Weather, avec le soutien des troupes Trikru.

Le silence dans la pièce tomba soudainement. Bouche bée, chaque chef de guerre se concerta silencieusement. Au bout de quelques insrants, la plupart eut l'air d'accepter les faits, presque satisfaits. Ayant un respect conséquent pour la démocratie, la vraie, ils n'auraient jamais désobéi à Abby Griffin, élue par Kane, lui-même élu suite à une élection tout ce qu'il y avait de plus juste. Seulement, un jeune resta prostré. Quint, l'air mauvais, gardait le silence, ses yeux noirs posés sur la table au centre de la table. Clarke n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, Quint avait tendance à toujours avoir cet air sombre, ces derniers temps.

-Très bien, je propose une pause d'une petite heure. Tout ce qui a été ici reste strictement confidentiel jusqu'à ce que j'ordonne le contraire. Compris? Personne ne parle de ça en dehors des réunions. Même entre vous...les arbres ont des oreilles.

Une vague de "OK", de "compris, patron" et de "on fera de notre mieux" répondit à Clarke, qui sourit puis quitta la tente, à la suite de Byrne, son garde Skaikru. Tous les autres gardes la suivirent, ne lui laissant même pas la place pour des variations de vitesse. Clarke retint une moue d'exaspération, se sentant vraiment oppressée, mais consciente que ce n'était pas du ressort de ces types-là. Elle décida d'aller trouver Lexa pour parler un peu de tout ça.

Elle la trouva à peine quelques minutes, un genoux au sol, en train de parler à un fils de guerrier. L'enfant avait l'air impressionné, et Lexa légèrement amusée. Elle fit ce qui ressembla à une blague en Trigedasleng, que Clarke ne comprit pas, et le petit rit à gorge déployée avant de s'en aller en galopant. Lexa se releva à la vue de Clarke et sa garde rapprochée, et sa propre garde s'approcha à son tour.

Face à Lexa, les gardes de Clarke baissèrent la tête, déposèrent un genoux et une main au sol.

-NOU! rugit Lexa en Trigedasleng, et les gardes se relevèrent précipitemment.

Clarke, surprise, un sourcil arqué dans une mimique amusée, observa Lexa fusiller ses hommes du regard. S'en suivit un sermon en Trigedasleng, dont Clarke ne comprit que l'idée générale: les gardes ne faisaient pas leur boulot comme il le fallait. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'agenouiller, mais plutôt s'assurer qu'aucun garde de leur commandant ne soit armé ou puisse montrer un danger pour Clarke.

La situation fit même sourire la concernée, qui trouvait ça incroyable que Lexa s'inquiète à ce point de sa sécurité.

-Lexa...

L'interpelée se tut immédiatement, ce qui étonna tout le monde, excepté les deux concernées, et se tourna vers Clarke.

-Oui, Clarke ?

-Pourrais-tu accorder une pause d'une petite heure à ces gentlemen? S'il-te-plaît.

Lexa parut d'abord surprise par le changement de sujet, puis se rattrapa. Elle prit un air désolé, et passa du Trigedasleng à l'anglais avec une fluidité déconcertante:

-Clarke...nous en avons déjà parlé. Une heure...c'est largement suffisant pour un assassinat.

-Lexa...

-C'est un risque que je ne compte pas prendre. Cet accord...cette pseudo-paix, ne tient qu'à un fil. Et toi, tu es ce fil. Ces gardes te traitront comme leur propre Heda. Car c'est de leur devoir. Pour leur peuple...pour NOS peuples.

-Lexa, juste une heure...Byrne restera dans les barages, si tu veux...S'il-te-plaît.

Lexa considéra longuement Clarke, qui la suppliait du regard. Un combat interne faisait rage dans sa tête mais aussi, étrangement, dans sa poitrine. Si cette femme venait à mourir...tout s'effondrerait. Les hommes des montagnes, leurs prisonniers, cette guerre permanente avec les Skaikru... rien ne changerait. Et puis...Clarke n'était pas précieuse qu'en ce sens. D'une certaine façon, Lexa s'y était attachée. Une jeune blonde aux talents de leader incontesté, sans peur ni limite, attirée par les différences plus que par les ressemblances...Non. Clarke ne pouvait pas mourir. Mais la jeune femme avait aussi besoin de repos et de tranquilité, si elle ne voulait pas finir complètement timbrée. Lexa ne pouvait décemment pas lui infliger ça. Mais une heure...c'était si long...

-Byrne, tu dis...?

-Oui.

-Serait-il en état de te protéger?

Celui-ci intervint en faisant un pas en avant.

-J'ai l'air vieux, c'est vrai, mais je ne le suis pas tellement! (Puis, sous le regard soudain dur de Lexa, il baissa la tête en ajoutant, plus bas) Heda...

La concernée attendit un instant, puis pinça presque imperceptiblement ses lèvres. Seule Clarke sembla le remarquer. À force de se cotoyer...la blonde apprenait à comprendre de plus en plus facilement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du commandant. Et si on au début, Lexa lui avait semblé être un mur de froideur et d'indifférence, maintenant, Clarke voyait ce personnage prendre en intérêt. Deviner ce qui se cachait derrière l'air de Lexa était devenu un défi pour Clarke, même s'il lui arrivait encore fréquemment de se fausser dans son diagnostique. On ne ciblait pas une Heda, comme ça, en le temps d'une semaine.

Bref...Lexa répondit.

-Je serais un commandant incroyablement idiot si je niais le fait que le physique et l'âge sont des paramètres importants pour ce genre de postes. Mais je ne serais tout simplement pas moi si je me basais principalement sur ça.

-Mais...sur quoi vous basez-vous, alors?

-La motivation. La loyauté. La dévotion. L'abnégation.

Ces mots, déjà basiquement emplis de sens pour Clarke, avaient une connotation sacrée dans la bouche de la brune. Clarke se tourna vers Byrne, sans avoir trop d'attente en sa réponse. Clarke n'avait nul besoin de dévotion, et encore moins d'abnégation. Et surtout pas de la part de cet homme, qui certes était sympathique, mais il lui était surtout inconnu quelques jours plus tôt.

Byrne, lui, semblait réfléchir à plein régime. Puis, calmement, il partagea sa réponse.

-Laissez-moi vous exposer ma vérité... notre vérité à tous. Vous, vous avez une Heda. Un être pour lequel chaque membre de votre peuple se sacrifirait. Un être qui inspire la grandeur et le respect grâce, entre autres, à son sang. Chez nous, sur l'Ark...nous avions un chancelier, élu par votes. Souvent, ce chancelier, des fois élu par moins de la moitié de la population, ne répondait aux besoins que d'une classe aisée et satisfaite. Une fraction de son peuple. D'ailleurs, le mot "peuple" n'existait même pas encore! On parlait de population ou, même, de l'humanité. Nous étions une espèce en voie de disparition, pour laquelle des gens en beaux costumes se battaient. Puis, un beau jour, nos vies à tous ont été mises en danger. L'humanité a été mise en danger. Ce n'est pas le chancelier qui nous a sauvés, ce jour-là. C'est cette centaine de prisonniers mineurs envoyés sur Terre. Leadés par quelques voix fortes et, pour la plupart du temps, bienveillantes, les jeunes ont rendu leur maison à l'humanité. Ils ont fait d'une population, un peuple. Et grâce à ces voix bienveillantes, nous sommes arrivés sur Terre, sur le chemin d'une sécurité complexe. Désormais le terme "chancelier" n'est presque plus qu'anecdotique. Nous n'avons pas de Heda. Mais nous avons l'espoir d'un avenir sûr. Et nous savons qui a les clés pour y parvenir! Je ne donnerais pas à vie à un des 100, comme ça, par fantaisie. Mais parce qu'ils représentent la vie. Ils sont nos guides vers la sûreté. Le choix de chacun est clairement pour la sécurité, mais Clarke...Clarke a choisi la paix. Clarke la choisit encore. Chaque jour, chaque instant qui passe, Clarke choisit la paix. C'est pour ça que je donnerais ma vie, Heda. Pas pour une personne, pas pour ses réussites ou ses échecs, pas pour ses promesses ou pour ses objectifs. Nous avons tous les mêmes buts! Je me sacrifirais pour un chemin. Le chemin de la paix , jusqu'à la sûreté. Et oui, oui!, j'ai compris que Clarke était ce chemin. Alors, non, je ne lui suis pas dévoué à la personne, mais à la cause. Seulement, aujourd'hui, les deux sont assez intimement liés pour que je sois là, face à vous. À vous assurer que la vie de Clarke passera avant la mienne.

Clarke, émue, sourit tout doucement à Byrne.

"Chaque jour, chaque instant qui passe, Clarke choisit la paix"...

"Le chemin de la paix...et oui!, j'ai compris que Clarke était ce chemin"...

Quelques mois plus tôt, Clarke avait endossé un rôle qui pesait sur ses épaules. Un rôle difficile, lourd de choix, de responsabilité et de peine, un rôle qui tuait son âme d'enfant chaque jour un peu plus. Un rôle ingrat. Alors...cette gratitude...Cette gratitude lui fit du bien. Comme une douche d'eau parfaitement fraîche après la traversée du désert. Clarke profita de ce moment, tenta d'imprimer dans son cerveau chacun de ces mots.

Puis, une fois cela fait, elle se retourna vers Lexa, qui la regardait fixement.

Du respect dans le regard. Beaucoup, beaucoup de respect.

-Très bien...fit-elle, et elle dut se racler la gorge pour reprendre constance, puis en se retournant vers l'homme: Magnifique, même. Byrne... je vous souhaite bien de la chance avec cette demoiselle...on m'a dit qu'elle pouvait vite devenir encombrante!

La remarque fit rire Clarke, qui n'avait encore jamais entendu Lexa plaisanter. Il aurait été faisable de mieux faire, mais c'était déjà un début.

Seulement, autour d'elle, les soldats ne s'en allèrent pas le moins du monde. Ils se concertaient du regard, pas trop certains de la réaction à adopter. Leur Heda le remarqua, et congédia les hommes pendant une heure. Précisément. Pas plus. Pas s'ils voulaient rester au service de Heda, en tout cas.

Clarke, satisfaite du compromis, leur fit un signe de tête puis se tourna vers Byrne, qui s'assurait que son arme était bien attachée à sa ceinture. Alors Clarke se retourna vers le commandant Trikru, qui la regardait avec une sorte d'inquiètude dans le regard.

-Clarke...dit-elle, hésitante, tout en avançant d'un pas vers elle.

-C'est bon, Lexa. Je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui. Je ferai de mon mieux, en tout cas.

Sur ce, Clarke s'éloigna vers la forêt. Byrne, une petite dizaine de mètres derrière elle. La silhouette de Clarke se perdit vite dans la masse mouvante des Trikrus du camp. Lexa se força à ne pas trop s'inquiéter, tandis que ses gardes reprenaient place autour d'elle.

Clarke, de son côté, atteignait l'orée de la forêt d'un pas presque euphorique. Elle se sentait légère, libre, presque innocente. Elle respirait à nouveau. La jeune femme s'aventura plus profondément dans les bois, enjambant les épaisses racines, esquivant les branches de connifères.

Cette odeur, ces couleurs...Clarke ne s'en lassait pas. Combien de fois, sur l'Ark, avait-elle rêvé de ce genre de bois? Des dizaines. Non! Des centaines de fois. La lumière filtrée par les pins, le sol constamment humide, les minis ruisseaux qui couraient le long des pentes. Le chant apaisant des oiseaux, les brindilles qui craquaient sous ses pieds. Il n'y avait alors plus qu'elle, au milieu d'une nature sauvage. Comme l'homme à son commencement. Clarke était en pleine réflexion. Les mains dans les poches, elle ne pensait pas au mont Weather, à Finn ou à Lexa, mais à elle. La jeune femme était entièrement seule face à elle-même. Elle réfléchit à son développement personnel, à son lien avec la Terre. Dès que ses pensées divaguaient pour des sujets plus sombres, la blonde se rappelait à l'ordre, consciente qu'il lui fallait profiter de ce moment de paix. Il y en avait si rarement.

Et puis...ils étaient si courts.

Le vent venait du dos de Clarke, lui rapportant ainsi chaque bruit venant de derrière elle. Alors, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas de course dans son dos, au bout d'à peine une dizaine de minutes, elle s'en inquiéta. Byrne n'était pas censé être là. Il s'était avancé pour s'assurer de la pratiquabilité des chemins. D'ailleurs, Clarke avait trouvé l'idée plutôt drôle, compte tenu du fait qu'il n'y avait plus de chemin depuis au moins la moitié de la balade.

Tout ça pour dire...ces bruits n'étaient pas censés être là. Clarke s'arrêta une seconde pour réfléchir à où elle était. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour admettre qu'elle l'ignorait parfaitement. Merde.

Les pas se rapprochaient. Clarke comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un humain, pas d'un animal, comme elle l'avait sottement espéré. L'être courait clairement sur seulement deux jambes, et un tintamarre, des entre-choquements de métal, se faisait entendre.

Il était trop tard. Impossible de se cacher. Plus le temps, aucune cachette passable en vue. Alors, sans plus y réfléchir, Clarke se mit à courir. Avec un peu de chance, elle rencontrerait Byrne, qui la protègerait comme il le fallait.

La course était laborieuse. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, plus celle-là devenait dense. Clarke, sous le stress et l'effort, se mit à trébucher de plus en plus fréquemment. L'autre prenait de l'avance. Les rares fois que Clarke se tournait vers son suiveur, le moment de se retourner venu, elle se prenait les pieds ou une branche lui fouettait le visage. Systématiquement. Pourtant, Clarke continuait de se retourner. Le type prenait de l'avance, et si Clarke devait mourir de sa main, elle voulait au moins voir son visage. Le but restant, bien sûr, de ne pas se faire tuer. Soudain, Clarke atterrit dans une clairière. Une clairière, merde! Cette forêt souhaitait vraiment l'achever. Une fois sur cette clairière, elle serait à découvert, et son poursuivant la rattraperait, vu qu'il ne s'agirait plus que d'une simple course de vitesse. Clarke n'avait plus aucun atout, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à espérer: que l'autre, comme elle, soit surpris par la clairière et ait besoin d'un moment d'adaptation. Mais les chances étaient si faibles...aucun Trikru ne connaissait pas cette forêt comme sa poche. Pourtant Clarke n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait traverser. Maintenant.

À cinq, elle se lancerait...un...deux... oh et puis merde! Les pas se rapprochaient.

Clarke se mit alors à courir comme elle n'avait jamais couru. Elle y mit toute sa force, toute son énergie. À cette vitesse, Clarke estima qu'il lui faudrait une vingtaine de secondes avant de se retrouver à nouveau à couvert. C'était beaucoup de trop: elle n'avait que cinq pauvres secondes d'avance. Elle les rentabilisa du mieux qu'elle put. Au bout de ce court délais semblant durer une éternité, le type déboucha sur la vallée et jura en anglais. Clarke n'y fit pas trop attention, elle continua de courir. Quand, soudain, des rafales de balles se firent entendre. Le réflexe de Clarke fut de se jeter au sol. Malheureusement, les hautes herbes ne pouvaient absolument rien pour elle. Les rafales de tir ne s'interrompaient pas. La dernière fois que Clarke avait entendu ce son, il venait du flingue de Finn, et avait tué dix-sept personnes...La jeune femme chassa cette idée de sa tête, elle devait rester concentrée. Elle se mit à ramper, le plus près possible du sol. Bientôt, les tirs s'arrêtèrent. Une voix que Clarke avait déjà entendue, mais que son cerveau refusait de bien vouloir identifier, retentit dans toute la vallée:

-Allons, Clarkey! On joue à cache-cache? Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu...ce n'est pas du jeu!

Clarke eut un frisson. Cette voix, ce surnom, cette absence d'accent, l'arme automatique...Clarke n'était pas poursuivie par un Trikru. Il s'agissait d'un des siens. Son corps trembla entièrement à cette idée, qu'elle chassa aussitôt de son esprit. Aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour de sa mort. Impossible. Trop injuste.

Elle se remit à ramper, tout en se doutant que l'autre s'approchait. Il prend son temps. Il savoure. Ça l'amuse. C'est un jeu sadique, comprit Clarke, tétaniséeUne vengeance? Peut-être...mais qu'avait donc fait Clarke à ce type? Certes, quelques personnes étaient mortes alors que seuls Bellamy et elle dirigeaient... mais ce n'était pas leur faute. Jamais directement ni entièrement, du moins. Mais alors, bordel, d'où sortait ce malade?

-J'arrive, Clarkey...tu sens la mort qui s'approche? La peur te dévorer les tripes? Profite...ce sera ton dernier sentiment.

Oui, Clarke sentait la mort. Elle sentait la peur. Mais elle se sentait forte, aussi. L'énergie du désespoir lui gonflait la poitrine. La fin de la clairière était encore à une centaine de mètres, Byrne n'était toujours pas là.

Hum...c'était jouable.

Dans un élan de coyrage stupide, Clarke bondit sur ses deux jambes et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put.

-Clarkey! s'écria le type et, une demie seconde plus tard, les tirs reprirent.

Heureusement pour Clarke, le type visait comme un plouc. Les bras protégeant l'arrière de son crâne, Clarke courait le plus droit possible, le buste aussi près du sol qu'elle le pouvait. Clarke arriva enfin à la fin de la clairière, et se jeta la tête la première dans un épais buisson de ronces. Elle se frayait difficilement un passage, consciente de l'avance qu'elle emmagasinait sur son attaquant qui tirait toujours. L'histoire d'une petite minute plus tard, alors que Clarke continuait de se débattre avec ses ronces, les rafales s'arrêtèrent à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, accompagné d'un cri de frustration terrifiant. Son chargeur est vide, en déduisit Clarke. Et ça la motiva à se débattre encore plus férocement pour atteindre la fin de ce buisson.

-GRIFFIN!rugit son poursuivant. TOUT POUR SURVIVRE, N'EST-CE PAS? PEU IMPORTE CE QUE ÇA POURRAIT BIEN IMPLIQUER! TU CROIS QUE TE CACHER ASSURERA TA SURVIE? MAIS OÙ EST TA FIERTÉ, MA BELLE?

Elle est là, l'idiot...elle ne me poussera juste pas à me jeter dans tes bras.

Sur ce Clarke continua d'avancer dans ses ronces. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand l'un de ses pieds sortit à l'air libre. Elle sauta en avant, et fit une chute de plusieurs mètres.

Tout se passa très vite. Elle eut à peine le temps de sentir les pierres lui marteler le dos, et se retrouva couchée en sol, presque en position phoetale. La douleur lui transcendait le corps, sa tête lui lançait atrocement et ses muscles étaient trop contractés pour qu'elle puisse bouger.

Apparemment, le buisson donnait sur un talus pentu. Elle l'avait dévalé en un temps record. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses poumons brûlaient, ses yeux pleuraient tout seul, chaque partie de son corps lui hurlait au secours. De son côté, le Skaikru sanguinaire s'approchait. Clarke ne l'entendait pas, ses propres gémissements ne lui permettaient plus d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais elle savait qu'il serait bientôt là. Clarke lui avait préparé le chemin, au passage. La blonde tenta de s'en fuir, mais elle ne réussit qu'à gémir encore plus fort. Elle était physiquement en mentalement à bout. _Elles sont donc là, mes limites_...songea Clarke alors que, sous ses yeux paniqués, son agresseur sortait des ronces. Pour je sais quelle raison, lui, il ne dégringola pas le talus. En voyant finalement la tête de son poursuivant, Clarke eut un hoquet. De peur, de surprise, et de soulagement. Elle savait enfin qui la pourchassait depuis maintenant plus d'une demie-heure.

-Quint...marmonna-t-elle d'une voix abimée.

Le concerné déposa une main sur le manche de sa hache, et eut un sourire mauvais envers Clarke.

Clarke s'en voulut de ne s'être doutée de rien.

Ces silences qui rendaient mal à l'aise...ces regards agressifs ou perdus dans le vide...cette mauvaise humeur constante...cette maladie de toujours contredire Clarke...ce rictus qu'il avait dès qu'on le laissait un peu seul...elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la crise d'adolescence. Une crise d'adolescence tardive et exacerbée par la vie sur Terre. Après tout, la radioactivité avait donné deux têtes à un cerf...pourquoi ne pas aussi avoir un effet exponentiel sur les changements hormonaux?

Mais non. Clarke s'était trompée. Quint avait vraiment un problème. La jeune femme aurait dû être là pour l'aider. On n'abandonnait pas un des 100 comme ça.

-Clarke...répondit le type et, cette fois-ci, il sortit la hache de sa ceinture.

Clarke se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment il pouvait bien être aussi armé. Puis elle se rappela que chaque commandant Skaikru avait le droit à autant d'armes qu'il le souhaitait. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, ça n'aurait causé aucun problème. Clarke avait une profonde confiance envers les commandants qu'on lui avait imposés, eux-même sélectionnés par Bellamy. Le garçon avait passé un temps de fou à chercher des chefs de guerre idéaux: braves, charismatiques, intellectuels, sachant suivre les ordres tout en pouvant prendre des initiatives pour le bien commun. Dans un sens, même maintenant, Quint répondait encore à la plupart de ces attentes.

L'homme raffermit sa prise autour de sa hache. Il archa son bras au dessus de son épaule, ses muscles saillirent sous la tension, il visa un court instant puis lança dans un hurlement.

Son cri retentit en même temps que celui de Clarke. Sa dernière pensée ne fut pas pour son peuple, pas pour sa mère, pas pour Finn...il fut pour Lexa: _excuse-moi. Tu avais raison. J'espère que ton peuple et toi irez bien..._

Ses dernières pensées? Non...pas encore. Après celle-là, il y a aussi eu " _Putain, Bellamy!"_.

Paralysée par la peur, Clarke observait la hache qui s'était plantée dans le sol, à un petit mètre de son visage. Pourquoi son idiot d'ami avait-il eu cette ridicule idée d'organiser des concours de lancer de hache? Maintenant, chaque personne qui l'avait un jour, par le passé, suivi, maniait la hache avec une précision terrifiante. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que Quint ne comptait pas la tuer tout de suite.

Il allait s'amuser, ce connard.

Malgré la montée d'adrénaline, Clarke n'arrivait toujours pas à se relever. Elle rampa sur quelques centimètres, tandis que Quint explosa d'un grand rire. Un rire profondément, purement mauvais, qui la paralysa à nouveau. Le garçon dévala la pente en courant, ne quittant pas Clarke du regard. Il alla récupérer sa hache, qu'il renfila à sa ceinture, et s'approcha de sa proie. Il s'accroupit à côté de Clarke, qui se força à maintenir son regard. Dans ses yeux, de la haine à l'état pur.

Pourtant Clarke ne baissa pas le regard. Quint, à genoux au niveau de la tête de la jeune femme, ne se satisfit pas de sa position de supériorité. Il poignit agressivement dans ses longs cheveux et les tira, forçant Clarke à se redresser. Ses côtes crièrent au secours, et son cuir chevelu aussi. Clarke se retint de crier, et regarda péniblement son attaquant.

-Pourquoi?demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Pourquoi? Tu me demandes pourquoi?! (Quint avait la voix, et les mimiques, secs et violents. A chaque fois qu'il remuait un tant soit peu, Clarke ressentait le besoin de se protéger le visage d'un coup qui ne venait pas) Pour mon frère, idiote!

Le coeur de Clarke rata un battement. _Son frère..._ Clarke ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom. Le garçon, jumeau anciennement inséparable de Quint, faisait partie des 100 originels. Il était mort lors de la première bataille, celle qui avait exterminé un assaut entier de Trikrus. Clarke et les siens avaient du, pour la survie du plus grand nombre, s'enfermer à l'intérieur de la comète tandis que, au dehors, tout brûlait. Arbres, Trikrus...Skaikrus qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Clarke déglutit difficilement. Cette mort-là...oui, elle était de sa faute.

-Je...

-LA FERME, GRIFFIN! hurla Quint en se redressant, les doigts toujours accrochés à la tignasse blonde.

De rage, il shotta dans le ventre de Clarke. Celle-ci retint un gémissement, mais sentit qu'elle était au bout. Encore seulement quelques coups, et c'en serait fini de la jeune femme.

-Tu la fermes, répéta-t-il, Clarke toujours pendue à son bras. Il est mort pour la bonne cause...oui. Pour éliminer ces barbares. Sous TES ordres, à toi, et à cet enculé de Blake! J'aurais pu accepter son décès. Franchement, j'aurais pu. Faire mon deuil, tout ça...mais c'est là que tu interviens à nouveau. Tu t'allies aux Trikrus? SÉRIEUSEMENT, GRIFFIN ? Et tu me demandes de me battre à leurs côtés? Mais va te faire dériver, ma pauvre fille!

La concernée ne put retenir un sanglot et, d'exaspération, Quint laissa sa tête retomber. Clarke tomba lourdement sur le sol. Quint s'agenouilla à nouveau en face d'elle. Prise d'une rage soudaine, toute culpabilité mise de côté, Clarke cracha à son visage. Elle grogna, féroce. Une claque de son agresseur la calma immédiatement.

-Je vais te tuer, ma pauvre Clarke. Mais avant je m'assurerai que même ton commandant chéri ne reconnaîtra ta poire. Non! mieux...même le chancelier Griffin ne reconnaîtra pas ta dépouille.

Clarke était à bout. Vraiment. Définitivement. Qu'il y avait-il à faire? Rien. Attendre. Espérer de ne pas trop souffrir.

Quint, lentement, savourant chacun de ses mouvements, sortait un poignard de sa poche arrière. Sa main était à hauteur de sa tête, quand elle tomba au sol. Clarke, sonnée, vit le type regarder un instant son poignet proprement tranché, puis hurler de terreur.

Tout se passa ensuite très, très vite. De par derrière le dos de Clarke surgit Lexa kom Trikru, deux sabres en mains. D'un mouvement vif et fluide, la guerrière enfonça son arme dans la cuisse de Quint, qui poussa à nouveau un hurlement. Alors qu'il n'avait pas fini de crier, Lexa sauta et tourna sur elle-même. L'instant d'après, Quint gisait, gémissant, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Si Clarke avait tout bien compris, les jambes de Lexa avaient entouré la nuque du gars et, d'un mouvement de hanche, avaient propulsé tout le corps bien plus loin. Tout ça se passa en l'espace de moins d'une dizaine de secondes.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis, sous le choc, Clarke dit:

-L...Lexa...?

La concernée se retourna vers la belle blonde et lui sourit, à peine essoufflée par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

-En personne, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de remarquer que je ne suis pas le seul leader qui a quelques soucis relationnels avec son peuple.

Clarke grogna, et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

-Tu as un peu de retard, si je ne m'abuse, cracha la jeune femme, amère.

Mais, au fond d'elle, elle était profondément soulagée. Lexa était là. Pour sa sécurité, pour elle.

Lexa était là.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour, bonjour! Alors voici mon sixième chapitre! Mais, avant ça, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon impardonnable faute du chapitre précédent...dans la série, Quint est un Trikru, et non un membre des Skaikru. J'ai réalisé trop tard que mes sources n'étaient pas assez fiables...mais, tant pis, on va continuer sur cette lancée. Quint est un Skaikru, du coup! Ou plutôt (ALERTE: spoil de ma propre histoire...), il était un Skaikru. Bon, j'arrête de parler pour rien dire! Laissez des reviews, followez...c'est ça qui fait briller mes journées! Alors voilà, je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre. Un peu d'action au menu!**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

Chapitre 6

Clarke était allongée sur le sol. Lexa l'y avait installée. Le commandant avait un petit sourire en coin, et la belle blonde ignorait complètement pourquoi. Mais bon...pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Notamment une probable commotion, un meurtrier semi-conscient au sol, un garde disparu...Lexa, agenouillée à côté de Clarke, mais d'une manière bien moins menaçante que Quint, s'assurait qu'elle allait bien.

-Tu es dans un sale état, Clarke...murmura-telle en passant un doigt sur le front de la concernée, et celle-ci fut parcourue d'un frisson. En espérant que Lexa ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais te lever?continua le commandant en faisant mine de ne rien avoir vu ou senti.

-Je...je ne crois pas. Donne-moi un peu de temps...

Lexa acquiesça et continua d'inspecter la belle blonde. Son corps était couvert d'éraflures, son front saignait abondamment. Sa cheville était gonflée, et bleue.

-Je...Clarke, excuse-moi. Nous n'avons pas le temps de stationner ici.

-Quoi? P...pourquoi?

-Et bien...il faut que tu te fasses soigner et...et nous sommes dans la partie sauvage de la forêt. On risque de tomber à tout moment sur un animal qu'on ne voudrait pas croiser. Il faut s'en aller. Et vitesse grand V, si tu veux mon avis.

-Je...oui, d'accord...(réfléchir donnait un de ces maux de tête à Clarke...elle tenta tout de même de garder le focus) Euh...non! Byrne...il faut qu'on le retrouve. J'ignore où il est.

Lexa repoussa Clarke, qui tentait de se redresser.

-Toi, tu ne bouges pas, lui rappela-t-elle, un sourire coin.

-Mais...Byrne est là-bas! Il me cherche sûrement.

La jolie brune baissa le regard, tout de suite moins joyeuse, et Clarke comprit que quelque chose clochait.

-Lexa...?

-Clarke, je...

-Lexa! Qu'est-il arrivé à Byrne?

La concernée releva la tête, ses yeux plongeants dans ceux de Clarke.

-Je l'ai retrouvé mort il y a quelques kilomètres...tué par balles. Je suis désolée, Clarke. Toutes mes condoléances.

-Tu...

Clarke fixa Lexa, bouche bée. Byrne...mort.

-Je...euh...d'accord, dit-elle en ravalant sa salive.

-D'accord? s'étonna Lexa, surprise d'une telle réponse.

-Oui. D'accord. Tu te souviens de où tu as trouvé son corps? Byrne avait une femme, des amis...Il faut qu'on ramène son corps.

-Je...Clarke...je ne connais pas cette partie de la forêt. C'est dangereux, ici. Tu n'es pas armée, et pour l'instant tu as un vachement gros handicap... Il serait plus raisonnable de rentrer directement au camp.

-Ensuite, on enverra des hommes armés le récupérer. Son corps, en tout cas.

-Je...

-Lexa. Ce n'est pas à discuter. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas...pas une seconde fois.

Le commandant réfléchit un instant, puis comprit qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Quand Clarke kom Skaikru prenait une décision, c'était comme ça, et puis c'est tout. C'était, entre autres, ce qui faisait tout son charme...

-Lexa?demanda Clarke, l'air inquiète. Lexa, un problème?

-Quoi? Je...non.

-Tu me regardais bizarrement.

-Lexa?

-Je suis là, Clarke. Je vais bien. Mais, maintenant, il faut vraiment y aller.

Lexa passa son bras sous les épaules de Clarke, et la releva avec facilité. La pauvre jeune femme, elle, par contre, semblait avoir plus de mal. Le démontraient son grognement de douleur et ses quelques jurons tellement peu catholiques que Lexa ne les comprenait même pas.

-Excuse-moi...dit doucement la brune. Je tenterai d'être plus délicate...

-Si tu le proposes...je me verrais mal de refuser, tiens.

-Allez, Clarke. Respire bien...le chemin va être long.

La jeune blonde ne répondit pas. Elle fixait le Skaikru qui l'avait poursuivie une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Le gars gémissait, recroquevillé au sol, tout son corps autour de son poignet sectionné. Son sourire sadique l'avait quitté, il semblait plus terrifié qu'autre chose. Lexa avait l'habitude de voir ce genre de choses. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de Clarke, qui restait paralysée devant telle scène. Lexa analysa son visage, son expression, et réussit à analyser l'autre: partagée entre la déception, le dégoût, la colère, mais aussi ce besoin d'aider et...des remords. Beaucoup trop de sentiments sur un seul visage...

-Clarke...?

-Hmm...?

-Que vas-tu faire de lui?

-Je...

Clarke se tut alors que l'autre gémissait à nouveau.

-On pourrait le ramener à Arkadia. On réparerait son poignet, puis il serait jugé pour tentative d'homicide.

-Clarke...je ne pensais pas à ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas la bonne solution!

-Et pourquoi pas?cracha Clarke, soudainement en colère sur Lexa. _Jus drain jus daun_ , c'est ça? C'est barbare.

Lexa ravala sa fierté. _Jus drein jus daun_ , le sang réclame le sang...c'était la base de sa culture. Et se faire traiter de barbare...à nouveau...alors que les deux femmes avaient passé du temps ensemble, s'étaient connues, s'étaient un tant soit peu apprivoisées...

Là, Lexa comprit. Clarke ne la connaissait pas, elle. Elle n'avait pas vu qui était la vraie Lexa, pas à quel point elle pouvait choyer et chérir...elle ignorait à quel point sa douceur surpassait un certain côté "barbare".

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Clarke. C'était...comment vous dites, déjà?, un acte de haute trahison. En s'attaquant à toi, il a montré à quel point il était dangereux pour son peuple. TON peuple, Clarke.

-Et que proposes-tu?

-Ça aurait été moi...J'ai récupéré ceci auprès de ton ami.

Clarke suivit le regard de Lexa, et vit un revolver pendre à sa ceinture.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment abattre ce pauvre type désespéré de sang froid.

-Hors de question.

-Clarke...

-Je...plus de mort pour aujourd'hui. Perso, j'ai eu ma dose.

Toujours gémissant au sol, le Skaikru se mit à balancer des insanités aux deux femmes. Lexa lui jeta un regard très explicite. Assez, en tout cas, pour que l'homme se taise sur le champ. Lexa se retourna à nouveau vers Clarke. Ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de la presser, mais rester ici était dangereux. Le commandant s'apprêtait à répondre, quand un cri résonna dans toute la forêt. Un long hurlement, sauvage, incontrôlé. Intimidant, aussi. Même pour le Heda.

Lexa se tourna d'un bond vers la source du bruit. Immobile, elle fixait le bois sombre, à la recherche d'un signe. Quelque chose qui l'informerait sur l'identité de la créature, sur sa position. Aucun mouvement perceptible, à priori.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça?cria le Skaikru au sol, informant ainsi potentiellement la bête de leur position.

-Quint!le réprimanda Clarke à voix basse.

Lexa fut surprise de noter ce comportement presque protecteur, alors que l'homme avait tenté de la tuer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?répéta-t-il en parlant encore plus fort, la peur rendant sa voix suraigüe. Répondez-moi!

-Quint...gronda Lexa sans le regarder, les yeux toujours fixés sur les bois. Combien de mains as-tu à perdre, dis-moi?

Dans ses bras, Clarke se raidit. Quint aussi et, une nouvelle fois, il se tut suite au comportement du commandant. Clarke regarda Lexa, sous le choc. La jeune femme fit comme si ça ne la concernait pas, et continua de fixer les bois. Au final, Clarke se ressaisit et demanda dans un murmure:

-Lexa...sa question n'est pas dénuée de sens. Qu'est-ce?

-Je crois avoir une idée, mais...

-Lexa?

-Si j'ai raison, on a des problèmes. Je ne savais pas qu'on était dans ce coin de la forêt...

-De qui parles-tu, Lexa?

Le cri retentit à nouveau, plus fort. Plus proche.

-On s'en va, Clarke. Maintenant.

-Mais...et Quint...

-Clarke! Prends une décision.

La concernée était complètement affolée. Le jeune homme la regardait, à présent sanglotant, tandis que la bête s'approchait visiblement. Sa vie... sa vie était en danger. Celle de Lexa aussi. La pauvre n'avait rien demandé. Si elles prenaient Quint... la bête les suivrait grâce à son odeur de sang. Il les traquerait, les trouverait, les déchiquetterait. Quant à elle... qui lui disait déjà qu'elle méritait de vivre plus que Quint? Le simple fait que Lexa la prenne avec, était déjà une prise de risque considérable pour le commandant.

Celle-ci, attentive à Clarke, réalisa qu'il lui fallait changer de technique. La jeune femme n'était pas en mesure de faire un choix qu'elle ne regretterait pas, et le temps pour y réfléchir plus profondément manquait.

Alors, Lexa se mit face à son alliée, qui vacilla sans son support. Lexa posa ses mains sur les mâchoires de Clarke, se forçant à paraître calme. Elles étaient proches. À peine une dizaine de centimètres entre leur deux nez. À cette distance, Lexa percevait la respiration difficile de Clarke, ses veines qui battaient follement sous ses tempes, son air complètement perdu. Paniquée, la belle blonde déposa ses doigts sur les mains de Lexa. À la recherche d'un contact, d'un réconfort. Ses doigts tremblaient, elle en était consciente.

-Clarke...murmura alors Lexa avec une douceur que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas. Clarke...respire. Rien de tout ça n'est de ton ressort, tu m'entends? Les regards ne se tourneront pas vers toi. Je vais faire un choix. Je vais en porter les conséquences. Il te suffit de me laisser t'emporter...d'accord?

Clarke resta immobile face au regard sombre et profond de Lexa. Un regard étrangement rassurant.

-Clarke...? Sommes-nous d'accord?

-Je...oui. Vas-y, choisis.

Et, alors qu'au loin, des arbres tombaient pour céder le passage à un monstre qui courait à toute vitesse, Lexa passa une Clarke toute raide sur ses épaules et se mit à courir. Avait-elle déjà mis autant d'énergie dans une de ses courses? Sûrement pas, non. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas que d'elle. Clarke était là. Et elle était blessée. Impossible d'échouer. Si Clarke mourrait...Lexa fut plus que perturbée par cette pensée, alors elle se re-concentra sur sa course. Elle avait déjà pris part à des courses poursuites. Mais, la plupart du temps, elle était celle qui poursuivait. Et c'était toujours une affaire d'hommes. Aucun animal dans l'équation. Et puis...les précédentes fois, aucune masse d'une soixantaine de kilos sur les épaules ne s'agitait sur ses épaules. Sur son dos, Clarke marmonna quelque chose, comme quoi il faudrait revenir chercher Quint plus tard.

-Oui, Clarke. En attendant, tu restes bien accrochée.

Lexa sauta au dessus d'un tronc, et Clarke faillit glisser de ses épaules.

-Clarke! Accroche-toi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Je...oui.

Mais la jeune femme n'y arrivait apparemment pas. Lexa lui prit alors le poignet d'une main, la cheville d'une autre. Si elle tombait, elle n'avait à présent plus rien pour arrêter sa chute, mais tant pis. Perdre Clarke en chemin serait une bien pire catastrophe. Soudain, Lexa s'arrêta. Elle s'accroupit, Clarke tanguant sur ses épaules, et ramassa une baie au sol.

-Mange ça, Clarke.

-Mais c'est...c'est cette baie qui a drogué tout le campement, une fois...non?

-Ça se peut. À petites doses, il apaisera tes douleurs et tu auras un regain d'énergie...

-Au camp, on n'en avait pas pris beaucoup...

-Oh...vous êtes moins résistants. Ce n'est pas grave, la montée d'adrénaline compensera les effets de le baie.

Clarke acquiesça, prit et mangea la baie. Puis, une question lui passa par la tête.

-Mais...de quelle montée d'adrénaline parles-tu?

Soudain, le rugissement de la bête résonna à nouveau, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur déchirant.

-PITIÉ! NAAAOOOOOON...NON! GRIFFIN! CLARKE! J'SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! À L'AIDE! NOOON...

La voix s'éteignit alors, laissant une Clarke pétrifiée, glacée jusqu'au sang.

-Clarke?demanda alors doucement Lexa, inquiète pour son alliée.

-Clarke!

-Cours, Lexa. Maintenant!

Un nouveau hurlement bestial. La Trikru se remit à courir. Mais savait-elle seulement où elle allait? Non.

-Prends ça!lança-t-elle en passant à Clarke le revolver qui pendait à sa ceinture. D'un certain côté, elle s'en voulait de donner à la blonde l'arme de son garde décédé. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, elle aurait fait autrement. Mais là...le pauna était à leur poursuite. Il n'y avait pas lieu de chicaner.

-Lexa!fit Clarke au bout de longues minutes de course. À ta droite! Un tunnel! Vas-y.

Lexa obéit. Elle rejoignit l'endroit désigné par Clarke et l'y déposa au sol.

-Tu es en état de courir?

-Arrête de chicaner, Lexa, tu vas finir par nous faire tuer.

À nouveau, Lexa dérogea à ses habitudes: elle ne s'offensa pas de la pique, et acquiesça.

-OK. Qu'attends-tu? Glisse-toi là-dedans.

Clarke obéit et se faufila dans le tunnel. Lexa la suivit, tout jetant fréquemment des regards pressés par dessus son épaule.

Une fois sorties du tube blanc, Lexa nota avec désespoir qu'elles étaient dans un lieu fermé.

-Où sommes-nous?demanda Clarke, son regard passant des cadavres entamés d'immenses animaux aux hauts murs d'un blanc sali.

-Son garde-manger, finit par répondre le commandant, le coeur lourd, s'en voulant d'être tombé dans ce piège les deux pieds en avant.

-Mais de qui parlons-nous, Lexa?!

-Le pauna...

-Le pauna?

-Un mutant. C'est une...(le cri de la bête résonna à nouveau, bien plus près encore que les fois précédentes)Tu sais quoi? Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard.

" _Si l'on survit_ ", ne put s'empêcher de penser Clarke, avant de suivre le Heda qui grimpait au point le plus haut de la cage.

Car non, ce n'était pas qu'un garde-manger. Auparavant, cent ans plus tôt, pour être plus précis, cet endroit était un zoo. Clarke aurait mis sa main au feu pour prouver qu'elle avait raison. Cet endroit, Clarke l'avait déjà vu dans des documentaires et dans des films. D'ailleurs...cet enclos-ci ressemblait particulièrement à celui d'une scène d'un vieux, très vieux film qu'elle avait vu, un jour. _La planète des singes._

-Lexa...fit Clarke tout en grimpant les différents niveaux de la cage. Ce pauna? C'est un primate, c'est ça?

-Un quoi?

-Un gros singe?

Le commandant n'eut pas le temps de répondre: le pauna était là. Un gorille géant (d mètres de hauteur) venait de sauter par dessus la barrière.

" _Et merde_ ", songea alors Clarke. " _Ce truc est immense. Et couvert de sang séché_ ". Un bout de veste noire resté accroché à ses longs ongles. La veste de Quint. Le monstre se tourna vers Lexa et Clarke. Il se mit sur ses deux pattes arrières, bomba le torse et frappa fort dessus. Le bruit était sourd, et alla jusqu'à faire trembler le sol aux pieds des jeunes femmes. Clarke recula de quelques pas, trébucha et se releva immédiatement, son regard ancré sur le moindre mouvement du gorille. Du pauna, plutôt. Car aucun, absolument aucun gorille n'avait cette taille.

Clarke jeta un regard en coin à Lexa, qui avait dégainé son sabre. De son côté, Clarke sortit son revolver. Elle le chargea d'une main tremblante. C'est à ce moment que le pauna sauta de son mur et se jeta sur elles. Clarke leva son arme vers lui et tira à plusieurs reprises. Seule l'une des quatre balles atteignit la cible. Elle percuta l'épaule du pauna, ce qui le freina dans son élan. Il tomba au sol. Le temps fut alors comme suspendu. Lexa regarda Clarke, les yeux écarquillés, impressionnée par le réflexe surprenant. Pendant ce temps, le pauna frottait son épaule à peine ensanglantée, puis se tourna vers les deux guerrières avec un cri guttural.

D'un commun accord, elles se mirent à courir. Derrière elles, un couloir étroit. Pas assez étroit, malheureusement, pour que le pauna ne passa pas. Il les suivit. Clarke courait à toute vitesse, cette vague d'adrénaline tant attendue la poussant à faire des merveilles. Des merveilles facilement égalées par le commandant. De temps en temps, Clarke se retournait pour tirer sur la bête. Bête qui ralentissait alors, pour se remettre à courir avec plus de haine et de détermination à chaque fois.

-Là! Un abri.

Les deux jeunes femmes coururent vers le petit passage. Un passage par lequel, cent ans plus tôt, l'espèce de ce pauna passait sûrement. Mais plus maintenant. Clarke se précipita la première par l'entrée. Elle dut se mettre à genoux pour pouvoir passer. Lexa, qui voyait le pauna s'approcher dangereusement, trouvait que Clarke prenait un peu trop son temps. Le regard tourné vers la bête qui courait vers elle à toute vitesse, elle mit ses bras en arrière et poussa, signe qu'il était temps pour Clarke qu'il fallait passer la deuxième. C'était donc inconsciemment qu'elle lui tâta les fesses. Vraiment inconsciemment.  
Ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour Clarke de s'arrêter.

-Magne-toi!

-L'entrée ne mène qu'à un tas de débris! Laisse-moi le temps de déblayer.

-Y a pas le temps, Klark!

Rien qu'à la prononciation de Lexa, on pouvait entendre qu'elle avait parlé en trigedasleng. Elle perdait pieds, visiblement.

-Voilà!

Clarke s'engouffra dans le trou, et Lexa la suivit de suite. Pas assez vite, apparemment. Une énorme main se referma autour du mollet de Lexa. Celle-ci fut brusquement tirée en arrière. Clarke lui saisit le bras et, de sa main libre, tira à nouveau sur le pauna. La pression sur le mollet de Lexa baissa un peu, assez pour qu'elle ait le temps de se faufiler à l'intérieur de la salle.

Clarke sauta alors en avant, pour appuyer sur un bouton, et une barrière s'abaissa. Elles étaient à l'abri. Lexa se retourna vers Clarke, sous le choc. Derrière elle, le pauna hurla de frustration, puis partit en courant. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, reprenant leur souffle et leurs esprits. Quand, tout à coup, un petit rire prit Lexa.

-Quoi?

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Clarke kom Skaikru. Il semblerait que tu n'aies plus de compte à me rendre...

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que celle-ci comprenne de quoi elle parlait, mais ça lui revint: le Heda faisait sûrement allusion au sauvetage de Fynn.

-Euh...je...Pourquoi riais-tu, au juste?

-Il semblerait que toi aussi, tu sois une guerrière. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Apparemment...Mais si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé auparavant...

-On ne va pas avoir cette discussion, Clarke. Je suis toujours celle qui sauve les gens.

-Sauf lorsque l'on pense à Quint...

-Sauf lorsque l'on pense à Quint, en effet.

Elles se sourirent alors tendrement. Il était temps d'y aller, maintenant. Qui sait sur quels monstres radioactifs elles pourraient encore tomber?

Bras dessus, bras dessous, elles retournèrent sur le chemin d'Arkadia. Lexa lui expliqua comment elle avait senti que quelque chose clochait, comment elle avait réussi à semer ses propres gardes, puis à remonter ses traces. Une fois arrivées au camp Trikru, elles se séparèrent sans mot dire.

Clarke avait une réunion, mais elle n'irait pas tout de suite. Le Mont Weather attendrait bien, il fallait à Clarke une bonne sieste. Dans son lit, une fois les yeux fermés, elle revit Quint, agonisant...entendait Quint, hurlant...sentait l'odeur de sa chaire fraiche, une fois son poignet coupé...Au bout de plusieurs heures d'insomnie, Fynn la rejoignit.

-Tiens, Princesse...mais il est jour, non?

-Je veux juste dormir, Fynn. Je te raconterai tout ça plus tard.

Le beau brun soupira, et se mit dans son lit avec sa petite copine. Il la serra tout contre elle, et le peu de chaleur humaine que ça lui procura fit du bien à Clarke. Elle s'endormit ainsi, presque paisible.


	7. Chapitre 7

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai écouté _Give Your heart a break_ de Demi Lovato presque en boucle. Si vous cherchiez de l'inspi pour le fond sonore... de rien, c'est avec un grand plasir que je vous sauve!

\--

Chapitre 7

-Donc...qu'allons-nous faire?

-Soignez les démons. Rentrez dans mont Weather. Sauvez tout le monde. Resortir. J'ignore juste dans quel ordre.

-Hum...et comment comptes-tu faire ça?

Clarke, assise au bureau de sa mère, faisait face à Kane. La chancelière Griffin se tenait dans un coin, observant l'échange. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà donné son accord à sa fille pour ce projet de guerre. Mais, celui qui s'y connaissait, c'était Kane. Si celui-ci n'était pas cent pour cent en accord avec Clarke, Abby se retrouverait forcée à changer d'avis. Alors elle avait demandé à sa fille de se présenter à son bureau, sans avoir précisé dans quelle optique c'était. À présent, face à un Kane au visage parfaitement impassible, Clarke perdait pieds.

-Alors?répéta Kane. Comment pourrions-nous réaliser cet exploit?

-Nous sommes avec les Trikru. Nous sommes plus nombreux, nous sommes équipés et nous avons une taupe au sein-même de Mont Weather.

-Clarke...tu parles de Bellamy? Cela fait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'on n'a plus de ses nouvelles...Il a échoué.

-Absolument pas: il réussira. Sa tâche est réalisable: retrouver les nôtres, et trouver un moyen de nous faire entrer.

-À l'heure qu'il est, on ignore même s'il est encore en vie.

-Oh par pitié...c'est de Bellamy Blake dont on parle, là! Il trouverait un moyen de nous contacter même mort. Jamais il n'abandonnerait son peuple! Jamais.

-Il ne s'agit pas toujours de vouloir... des fois, il s'agit de pouvoir.

-Kane, je vous jure que Bellamy en est capable. Vous ignorez tout ce que nous avons traversé avant votre arrivée ici. C'est Bell et moi qui étions au commande. Je suis la mieux placée pour savoir ce dont il est capable. Il a déjà traversé pire.

-Clarke...soupira Kane, s'énervant face aux arguments presque enfantins de la jeune femme.

-Marcus, intervint alors Abby. Laisse tomber.

-D'accord...soupira le concerné. Admettons que Bellamy soit encore en vie et qu'il nous contacte dans les jours qui suivent...quel est le plan? Comment comptes-tu faire sortir tous ces gens, prisonniers d'un bunker?

-Ils ne sont pas prisonniers. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, Jasper, Monty et tous les autres se baladaient librement dans les couloirs. Il leur suffirait de s'enfuir. Une sorte de fugue.

-Hum...rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit engager une guerre pour les récupérer, alors?

-Ils n'arriveraient pas à sortir...

-Alors pourquoi viens-tu à l'instant de me dire qu'il leur suffisait de juste fuguer?

-Je...ils ont besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Ici, mais aussi au sein du Mont Weather. Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont pleinement conscience du danger. Bellamy doit le leur dire, et puis on préparera tous ensemble un plan pour les sortir de là.

-Pourquoi les Trikru?

-Parce que la montagne est aussi leur ennemi.

-Pourquoi s'allier? Qu'ont-ils à nous offrir?

-Kane! Avez-vous seulement regardé dehors, ces dernières semaines? Ils sont des miliers, là-bas. Ils seront ceux qui feront la différence, quand on en viendra aux mains.

-Nous sommes armés. Une mitraillette est sans aucun doute plus efficace que dix Trikrus mécontents.

-Cette alliance...elle pourrait marquer le début de quelque chose de nouveau. Lexa y croit, elle aussi.

-Lexa...?

-Leur Heda, Kane. Leur Heda se nomme Leksa kom Trikru.

-Je m'en souviens, maintenant. Continue...tu m'as dit que cette alliance pouvait être le début de quelque chose de nouveau. De quoi parlais-tu?

-De la paix.

Marcus Kane haussa un sourcil, surpris. Puis un sourire amusé lui barra le visage et il se laissa tomber sur le dos de son siège.

-La paix...

-Oui.

-Avec eux?

Kane avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser. "En voilà au moins un qui ne se prend pas la tête" songea Clarke, la colère montant en elle sans qu'elle ne le laisse paraître.

-Pourquoi avez-vous l'air de trouver cette idée stupide?

-Le sang réclame le sang...déjà entendu?

-Oui. Je l'ai déjà entendu en Trigedasleng aussi.

-Tri...?

-Leur langue, Kane...c'est le nom de leur langue. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que je les connais bien mieux que n'importe qui ici. Seule Octavia les connait mieux que moi...et c'est presque une Trikru. À ce titre, je peux vous assurer qu'une paix durable avec ce peuple peut exister. Lexa...Lexa croit en la paix. Elle croit en nous.

-Non...elle croit en toi.

-Qu...? Je vous demande pardon?

-Clarke...tes sentiments ne devraient pas intervenir lors de la déclaration d'une guerre. Lexa peut tenir à toi sans mettre ton peuple à l'abri.

Clarke marqua une courte pause. Où Kane voulait-il en venir? Quel était le fil conducteur de cette discussion?

-Mes...mes sentiments? Vous parlez de quoi, là, exactement?

-Le Heda et toi...vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Face au ton de Kane, Clarke sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, autant de gêne que de colère. Elle se pencha en avant, le sang battant à tout rompre sous ses tempes. Kane ne parlait plus du plan: il s'introduisait dans la vie privée de Clarke.

-En effet, nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Pour trouver un moyen de sauver nos deux peuples. Comment osez-vous, Kane? Et puis de quoi je me mêle? Je vous parle de sauver 43 membres de notre peuple, une petite centaine d'un autre peuple, et au passage de se mettre ce peuple dans la poche! Et vous, vous...

-Dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, Clarke. Dis-moi que si Lexa n'était pas Lexa, tu te lancerais aussi dans ce plan. Dis-moi que tu ne portes pas en cet accord bien plus que l'espoir de paix. Dis-le moi.

Scandalisée, Clarke se tourna vers sa mère, qui avait l'air quelque peu perturbée. Silencieuse, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, la femme fuyait le regard de sa fille.

-Ne vas pas demander de soutien à ta mère, Clarke. Elle est ici en tant que Chancelière. Cette discussion doit avoir lieu, et elle n'avait pas le coeur de l'initier. Alors je le fais. Regarde-moi. Réponds-moi.

-Alors c'est pour ça que je suis ici?!? Pas pour parler d'un moyen de sauver notre peuple, mais pour surveiller avec qui je passe mon temps?!?

-Les deux sont étroitement liés, Clarke.

-Kane...vous me décevez, vous m'aviez l'air plus avisé. À croire que vous n'avez pas changé depuis l'Ark...(Kane grimaça, c'était l'une des pires choses qu'il pouvait entendre. L'Ark, ça n'avait vraiment pas été ses heures de gloire. Clarke se leva et s'approcha de la porte, puis se tourna vers les deux adultes). Toi, maman... je n'arrive pas à y croire! Je me débats chaque jour, chaque instant, dans l'unique but de sauver les nôtres et toi...toi, tu le laisses m'accuser de ça. Quand mériterai-je donc ta confiance? Quand cesserais-je d'être cet enfant à tes yeux? Je suis adulte, maman, et ça depuis que tu as envoyé papa à la dérive. Et je suis avec Finn, aussi. Pour les curieux que ça intéresserait.

Sur ce, Clarke claqua la porte et quitta la pièce. Elle tomba pile face à Finn, qui s'était assis sur le sol en face de la porte, le temps de l'attente. Il fixa Clarke de ses grands yeux bruns, et la jeune femme soupira. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre Finn, mais elle sentait qu'elle allait imploser. Trop de responsabilités, trop d'incompréhensions, trop de pression.

Clarke se mit à marcher dans le couloir, Finn se leva d'un bond et la suivit. Il est étrangement silencieux, lui...ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Clarke, sans que ça ne lui fasse rien.

-Les parois sont fines...fit-elle simplement.

-En effet. (Finn eut un petit sourire) Tu as fait les choses comme il le fallait, Clarke. C'est ce Kane...on aurait dit qu'il te faisait passer un oral et qu'il cherchait la moindre faille pour l'explorer et te rabaisser. Y a toujours eu un prof comme ça...maintenant, au moins, on sait qui sait.

Finn attendait une réponse, au moins un signe que sa copine l'avait entendu. Il n'en fut rien, et elle continua de marcher à grands pas dans les couloirs d'Arkadia. Ces temps-ci, depuis l'incident qui avait poussé Finn à tuer tous ces Trikru, Clarke n'était plus la même à ses côtés. Elle faisait des efforts, certes, mais les morts causés par Finn lui pesaient lourds sur la conscience. Pourtant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils avaient évolué. Elle ne fuyait plus son regard, lui souriait, le laissait la toucher, tentait des fois de tendres gestes...Ils avaient même eu quelques nuits d'amour. La nuit restant toujours beaucoup plus agréable que la matinée, pendant laquelle Clarke était distraite, ou particulièrement distante. Mais c'était normal, non? Il lui fallait du temps pour faire son cchemin vers le pardon et la paix. Mais là! Maintenant! Il s'agissait d'un grand saut en arrière.

-Il ne s'est absolument pas concentré sur ce fichu plan! On était censés parler du Mont Weather mais, au lieu de ça...

Clarke s'interrompit. Même elle, même dans cet état, elle comprenait que parler de Lexa à Finn ne serait pas adéquat. Surtout après cette discussion avec Kane, que son copain avait entendu. Alors elle se demanda ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état. Le fait que Kane doutait de Bellamy? Qu'il voulait des précisions sur ce plan de guerre? Non, tout ça était normal. Mais alors, était-ce Lexa? Pourquoi parler de Lexa l'avait-elle mis dans cet état? Les deux jeunes femmes devenaient amies... pourquoi Clarke n'avait-elle tout simplement répondu ça? Après tout, quand Kane avait évoqué des "sentiments", il voulait peut-être parler de sentiments amicaux. De respect, d'amitié. De quoi d'autres pouvait-il bien parler? "Ne te mens pas, Griffin",s'agaça Clarke contre elle-même, "tu es plus maligne que ça"...Ça fit étrange pour Clarke de l'admettre. Mais quand elle fit enfin...elle se retrouva encore plus bouleversée. De l'amour. Kane voulait parler d'amour. D'attirance, en tout cas. S'en rendre compte ainsi, ce fut vraiment un choc. Des sentiments... Clarke avait-elle des sentiments pour Lexa? Certes elle était obnubilée par la posture de la jeune femme, ses yeux, son air bienveillant et les quelques rares sourires qu'elle avait à offrir. Elle honorait son envie de paix, son intelligence et son dévouement pour son poste. Certes, Clarke avait déjà dessiné des dizaines de fois Lexa. Mais n'était-ce pas normal? Le Heda était une légende. Une femme de l'Histoire avec un grand H. Il était normal qu'elle soit en continu un peu dans l'esprit de Clarke. Normal que Clarke se demande, le soir, si elle verra Lexa le lendemain. Normal que tous ses espoirs reposent sur les épaules de la belle brune. Normal qu'un frisson la prenne à chaque contact, à chaque attention, à chaque regard partagé avec elle...Normal qu'alors que Clarke avait Finn à ses côtés, elle ne pensait qu'à Lexa.

Euh...en fait...en y pensant ainsi...peut-être n'était-ce pas SI normal...

-Clarke? Et si tu finissais ta phrase?

-Je...pas besoin. Kane a dépassé les bornes. Il est sorti de son rôle et a tenté d'infiltrer ma vie privée.

-Ta vie privée?(Finn s'arrêta et poigna dans le bras de Clarke, qui fut contrainte de s'arrêter à son tour et de regarder son copain dans les yeux. En voyant son regard haîneux, Finn relâcha son bras et la regarda avec ses yeux de biche égarée). Clarke... Leur Heda fait partie de ta vie privée?

-Je...quoi?

-J'avais des doutes, Clarke. Depuis qu'elle m'a sauvé, en fait. Mais... vraiment, Clarke? Tu tiens à elle?

-Et si tout le monde arrêtait de me poser cette stupide question?

La jeune femme, furieuse, se remit à marcher et sortit à grandes enjambées dehors. Finn la suivait en courant presque, dans une colère noire. Dehors, il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. Le peu de gens dehors se hâtaient d'échapper à la pluie, alors que Clarke s'arrêta au bon milieu. Elle leva le visage vers les cieux et ferma les yeux. Il lui fallait du frais. Que l'averse lui rince le visage. Qu'elle lui permette de se débarasser de toute cette merde l'espace d'un instant. La violence des gouttelettes lui permettrait peut-être de mettre de l'ordre dans le boxon qui règnait sous son crâne et sous son thorax.

-Clarke!

Finn avança encore d'un pas, puis glissa dans une flaque de boue. Sur ses deux fesses, penaud, trempé de la tête aux pieds, Finn n'était pas beau à voir. Clarke le regarda, et se sentit comme détachée. Elle savait qu'elle était censée s'approcher de lui, l'aider à se relever. Ne serait-ce que pour la symbolique derrière. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Finn resta au sol.

-Clarke...murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de celle qu'il aimait, Finn sentit son coeur se briser un peu plus. Tout cela était ridicule. Il n'avait pas mérité cette indifférence. Il avait tout fait pour Clarke. Absolument tout. Il avait abandonné Raven, avait sacrifié son temps et son innocence. Il n'avait pas mérité tout ça. Surtout que, cette fois-ci, le meurtre de ces Trikru n'avait rien à voir avec cet échec dans leur couple. Non, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de Clarke. De Clarke et du Heda, précisément.

-Clarke, répéta Finn une troisième et dernière fois, désespéré. Il cherchait dans ces beaux yeux bleus un signe. De l'amour, des excuses, quelque chose. Il n'eut droit qu'à un froncement de sourcils, comme si Clarke était encore confrontée à l'un de ses dilemnes pour leur survie à tous.

Au bout d'un long moment, Finn se releva, seul, et s'éloigna.

Clarke resta là, complètement perdue. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, l'eau faisait un boucan dingue autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce que l'homme disait, observant simplement ses lèvres bouger. Il aurait été tellement plus simple qu'elle l'aime encore. Elle aurait juste eu à le pardonner. Mais, si Clarke ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir pour Lexa, elle savait ce qu'elle ne ressentait plus pour Finn. Elle n'avait plus envie de se battre. Plus pour eux, plus pour lui. Elle observait cette histoire de loin, son coeur et sa tête ailleurs. Chez Lexa, peut-être. Qui sait.

Mais était-ce dans les habitudes de Clarke? Abandonner? Baisser les bras et passer à autre chose? C'était injuste. Pour Finn, pour elle. Elle avait enfin touché le bonheur du doigt... tout ça pour s'en éloigner. Clarke ne se voyait pas abandonner Finn. Il avait tellement fait pour elle. Il l'aimait encore, lui. Peut-être Clarke ne faisait-elle pas encore assez d'effort. Peut-être que l'amour, c'était comme la confiance, peut-être que ça se récupérait.

Tout ça était bien trop compliqué. Avoir à gérer, en plus des guerres et des questions de survie élémentaires, un coeur indécis, c'était une vraie torture. Clarke resta encore un instant sous la drache, puis décida qu'il faudrait mieux rentrer. Une grippe en plus de tous ces problèmes, étrangement, ça ne lui disait rien.

Clarke se remit à marcher. Elle suivit les pas de Finn, les mains dans les poches, le menton contre son cou. Alors, Clarke se rappela sa discussion avec Raven..."Il t'a choisie, Clarke. Et vu que je l'aime, je respecte son choix mais... maintenant c'est à toi de choisir. Choisis-le." Sur le moment, Clarke n'avait pas compris entre quoi son choix devait se faire, mais maintenant tout lui semblait clair. Choisir entre Finn et Lexa. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'à peu près tout le monde s'était douté des sentiments probables de Clarke pour Lexa avant la blonde elle-même. Pour l'instant, ça importait peu. Choisir pour Lexa ou pas, c'était bien trop tôt. Il lui fallait d'abord parler avec Finn. Elle allait réparer ses erreurs.

Finn était là.

Sous la douche.

Encore totalement habillé, assis en boule dans le coin de la cabine. Ses beaux cheveux noirs retombaient en barre sur son visage, qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Finn ne remarqua Clarke seulement quand elle referma la porte de la cabine derrière elle. Il la regarda, les lèvres pincées, et ne dit rien. Clarke sentit son coeur se pincer: Finn n'allait pas bien. C'était de sa faute.

-Si tu laisses tes vêtements...tu tomberas malade, Finn.

-Parce que tu en as quelque chose à faire, peut-être?

Clarke inspira doucement, puis retira sa veste puis son chemisier. Le regard de Finn s'attarda sur son soutien-gorge puis sur son ventre pâle, avant qu'il ne revienne s'encrer dans les yeux de Clarke. Celle-ci s'avança vers l'adolescent, et se retrouva sous le jet d'eau chaude. Un frisson confortable la parcourit et la mit en confiance. Elle s'assit à côté de Finn, et passa un bras par dessus les épaules d'un Finn qui s'était remis à fixer le vide.

-Je suis désolée, Finn...

Un court silence s'en suivit. Clarke était profondément sincère, Finn le savait. Après une dizaine de secondes, il redressa la tête vers Clarke, se retrouvant ainsi son nez à à peine quelques centimètres de celui de Clarke. Il était tellement difficile de ne pas embrasser ces lèvres. Mais, face au regard purement et seulement désolé de Clarke, il se reprit:

-C'est Lexa? C'est elle?

-Je...je l'ignore. Vous tous, vous avez l'air de savoir ce genre de choses mieux que moi.

Finn ne réagit pas à la plaisanterie: il devait savoir.

-Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi?

-Je...Finn...Si ça ne va plus entre nous, ce n'est pas à cause de Lexa. C'est à cause de nous. Notre amour... il n'a juste pas survécu.

-Mon amour pour toi a survécu, lui. Comment pouvais-je tourner la page? Comment pourras-tu, toi?

-Je n'en sais rien...Finn...

-Arrête de mâcher tes mots, princesse. Je suis là, face à toi. Parle-moi!

-Tu m'as brisée, Finn! En tuant tous ces gens...tu m'as brisée le coeur. J'ai essayé de surpasser ça, vraiment. Mais dès que je te vois, je vois ces morts. Et à chacun de tes gestes un peu énergiques, j'ai peur qu'une de ces crises de folie ne te reprenne. Tu me fais peur! Je reste sur mes gardes, je n'ai plus confiance. Je fais des efforts, je le jure, mais plus rien de tout ça n'est naturel...

Finn grimaça, puis reporta son attention sur les gouttes de la douche qui s'écrasaient sur ses pieds nus.

-Dans mes dents...marmonna-t-il. Ça m'apprendra à demander.

-Je suis tellement désolée, Finn. Tellement désolée. Si seulement tu savais...

-Bien sûr, princesse...je sais. Après tout, tu es toi. Chaque choix que tu fais et qui peut faire du mal te pèse vraiment sur la conscience...Mais tu fais toujours le bon choix. Je n'ai plus qu'une question, alors...es-tu sûre de faire le bon choix?

Clarke ne répondit pas par des mots. Elle n'en trouvait pas. La belle blonde passa une main dans le cou de Finn, l'attira légèrement elle et lui embrassa tendrement la commissure des lèvres. Ça dura quelques instants. Des instants comme suspendus pour Finn. Quand, par la suite, il regarda Clarke, il comprit que c'était la fin. La jeune femme lui sourit alors tendrement, pleine de mélancolie, et il lui renvoya un sourire du même style.

-Au revoir, princesse.

Clarke caressa une dernière fois Finn: ses doigts remontèrent le long de sa joue pour finir dans ces cheveux, qu'elle avait toujours trouvé aussi parfaits. Le jeune homme profita lui aussi une dernière fois de son droit de regard sur la femme face à lui. Ses traits harmonieux, ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant.

-Au revoir, Finn.

Les deux pleuraient, mais la douche donnait un alibi aux gouttes qui roulaient abondamment sur leurs joues. Clarke sortit alors, lentement, sans se retourner. Une fois seul, un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Finn. Il s'était réconcilié avec Clarke. Il allait à nouveau être heureux, elle aussi. Puis, l'instant suivant, l'homme s'effondra et se mit à sangloter de grosses larmes.

\--

Voilà, voilà...chapitre 7: check!

Qu'en pensez-vous? Cette scène d'adieu sous la douche, je l'imaginais déjà bien avant cette ff...Je vous en prie, faites-vous plaisir, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Comment Finn va-t-il réagir? Que va faire Clarke? (Ahah! Suspense...ou pas :D ) Comment vous espérez que ça se passera, des ships que vous voulez lire ici, ou juste s'il fait beau chez vous! Non, sérieusement: j'écris cette ff au fur et à mesure que je la publie. Alors, si l'une de vos idées me parle et illumine mes nuits, je pourrai très facilement l'insérer dans l'histoire!

Au fait...je passerai bientôt la barre des 2500 views. Je sais pas si c'est pas beaucoup ou vraiment pas beaucoup mais, moi, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir. Alors MERCI !!!! MERCI POUR TOUT !!!!!

Perso, j'ai encore toute une série d'exams, mais j'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous avez fini. J'espère que ça s'est bien passé! De toute façon, même si vous vous faites tuer, ce n'est pas grave. Souvenez-vous bien: la mort n'est pas la fin!

À la prochaine et bonnes vacances, les amis!


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Clarke dormait d'un sommeil profond. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était affalée dans ce canapé, mais elle s'était endormie immédiatement après. La veille, elle s'était retrouvée face à une situation compliquée. Où allait-elle dormir? Finn avait migré dans sa chambre et, après l'avoir abandonné, Clarke ne se sentait pas le coeur de le virer de son lit. Alors, malgré la colère qu'elle accumulait encore à son égard, le belle blonde s'était rendue chez sa mère. La chambre était vide, Abby Griffin encore sûrement au travail. Clarke avait retiré ses chaussures et, trempée de la tête aux pieds, s'était jetée sur le canapé au centre de la pièce. Quelques larmes, un ou deux changement de position et elle s'était endormie. Plus tard dans la soirée, Abby était rentrée et avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas réveiller sa fille pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

Seulement Clarke fut tout de même réveillée par sa mère, quelques heures plus tard.

-Clarke! Clarke!

-Que...hum...chut...

-Clarke, ma chérie, réveille-toi. Raven m'envoit. C'est le mont Weather!

À l'entente de cette annonce, Clarke ouvrit grand les yeux. Raven. Le mont Weather.

-Bellamy? On a des nouvelles de Bellamy?

Le visage d'Abby brillait de mille feux, une larme de joie aux coins des yeux.

-Tu avais raison, Clarke...Bellamy a réussi! Depuis le début tu avais raison! Il est en vie. Et prêt à libérer les nôtres!

Le coeur de Clarke faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, même si elle ne laissa paraître qu'un sourire en coin.

-Il veut te parler. Clarke...tu avais raison!

Clarke observa sa mère quelques instants. Elle ne lui apprenait rien. Clarke savait que Bellamy y parviendrait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Aujourd'hui, si elle devait célébrer quelque chpse, c'était seulement que sa mère la croyait enfin. Sa mère, Kane...Lexa. Tout le monde.

-Il veut me parler? Où est la radio?

-La salle de recherche de Raven...tu sais où c'est?

-Oui.

La mine déconfite d'Abby fit de la peine à Clarke, qui ravala momentanément sa rancune de leur précédente rencontre.

-Mais je t'en prie, viens avec moi.

Les deux Griffin se déplacèrent à toutes vitesses à travers les couloirs d'Arkadia, Clarke toujours pieds nus. À vrai dire, Clarke courait, et sa mère tentait de ne pas la perdre de vue. Au bout de moins d'une minute de course, Clarke débarqua dans le labo. Raven y était, assise face à une radio, et parlait avec les gens autour d'elle. Kane, David Miller, et d'autres dont Clarke ne comprenait pas trop l'importance de la présence.

-Clarke!lança Kane à son égard, dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans la pièce.

Celle-ci l'ignora et se précipita vers Raven. La jeune femme l'observa, une sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Alors c'est vrai? Bellamy Blake est de l'autre côté de cette radio?

Alors que Raven s'apprêtait à répondre, une voix grave intervint.

-Lui-même. Alors, princesse? On tient le coup sans moi?

Clarke eut un rire nerveux et soulagé, et elle prit la place de Raven que celle-ci lui proposait.

-On fait comme on peut. Tu connais la chanson, n'est-ce pas? Sans les biscotaux Blake, rien n'est plus pareil.

-Bien sûr. J'espère juste que tu t'en sors au milieu de tous ces politiciens hypocrites et affamés de pouvoir.

Clarke jeta un petit regard à Kane, amusée, alors que le type faisait mine que ça ne le concernait pas.

-Je m'en sors. Avec Lexa, on avance comme on peut. À vrai dire on était un peu bloquées sans toi.

-J'imagine. Pas de catastrophe, depuis la presque mort de Spacewalker? Finn s'est bien remis?

-Oui, ça va. Bellamy, j'adore papoter avec toi, vraiment...mais là je crois qu'on doit parler du mont Weather. Où en êtes-vous?

-C'est pas joli à voir, Clarke...la vérité a éclaté un peu après mon arrivée, à propos de ce qu'ils font des Trikrus et de nous. Là, bien sûr, les nôtres ont arrêté de se masquer les yeux. C'est la guerre, Clarke. Ils veulent notre moelle osseuse. Et ils la prennent.

-Que...Jasper et Monty vont bien? Harper? Miller?

-Encore en vie, pour l'instant.

-Et toi? Comment as-tu survécu en milieu si hostile?

-Il faut croire que j'ai à nouveau choisi d'endosser l'uniforme de garde... Ça m'a toujours réussi, comme technique de survie. Mais pour les autres... Il faut monter un plan, Clarke. Et ça ne doit pas tarder.

-Attends une seconde, Bellamy.

Clarke se tourna vers Kane, et lui dit:

-Qu'on fasse appeler le Heda. Qu'elle vienne au plus vite.

À contrecoeur, Kane obéit et quitta la pièce. Seuls quelques hommes de confiance, le chancelier et Raven furent autorisés à rester pour l'élaboration du plan.

-Très bien, Bellamy. Dis-moi tout.

Bellamy commença à exposer la situation, et tout le monde dans la pièce grimaça.

C'est une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que Lexa arriva, accompagnée d'Indra et de deux gardes du corps. Dès son arrivée les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Bellamy se mit à parler dans le vide. Lexa était en tenue de guerre, sa longue cape rouge sur ses épaules.

-Monty dit que c'est possible, mais il faudra...

-Bellamy! Je t'arrête. Le Heda vient d'arriver.

-Oh...bonjour, Heda.

Lexa regarda la radio quelques instants, curieuse. Clarke lui avait déjà parlé de ces engins, elle lui avait même expliqué son fonctionnement, mais c'était la toute première fois qu'elle entendait une voix en sachant que son propriétaire était si loin.

-Bonjour, finit-elle par dire, reprenant son air neutre.

-Tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux, Heda, lui dit Clarke d'une voix patiente. Bellamy se fera un plaisir d'y répondre.

-Hum...fit alors Bellamy. Oui, c'est vrai, Heda. Mais, avant...je peux te tutoyer, moi aussi?

-Hors de question!aboya alors Indra en dégainant son sabre.

-Du calme, Indra...dit alors Lexa en lui prenant son arme avant de le laisser tomber au sol.

Et, même si Lexa venait de prouver qu'elle était pacifique, les gardes se tendirent. Kane demanda, poliment mais fermement, que toutes armes soient laissées dehors. Il promettait de son côté que leurs fusils étaient vides.

-Vous êtes fous...pourquoi aurions-nous confiance en des Skaikrus?

-Indra, ferme-la. Si c'est pour dire ce genre de choses que tu es venue, alors j'apprécierais fortement te voir rejoindre le campement, dit alors calmement Lexa dans sa langue, en Trigedasleng.

De son côté de la radio, Bellamy était un peu perdu dû à la tournure des évènements.

-Euh...un problème?

-Absolument pas, fit Kane. Le Heda, que tu continueras de vouvoyer, s'apprêtait à te poser ses questions.

-D'accord. Mais...ne prenez pas trop de temps. Si je me fais prendre c'est la mort.

-On sera brefs, assura Lexa. Où est mon peuple?

-Enfermés aux étages inférieurs, dans des cages.

-Comment vont-ils?

-Depuis que le mont Weather s'intéresse à nos moelles épinières, je crois qu'on les laisse tranquilles. Mais ils restent enfermés et dans d'infâmes conditions.

-Qui me prouve que tu ne mens pas?

-Personne. Je peux juste te le promettre. Enfin...si, je peux peut-être te le prouver: Echo. C'est le nom de mon ancienne voisine de cage.

-Tu as été enfermé?intervint alors Clarke. Et tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

Lexa jeta un regard fâché à Clarke et celle-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-Clarke. J'ai le droit de poser mes questions ou tu préfères t'inquiéter pour ton copain? Tu savais où tu l'envoyais, quand tu l'as envoyé à la montagne.

Clarke encaissa la remarque acerbe, étonnée. Ça...c'était bien de la jalousie, non? Lexa était jalouse de Bellamy? Lexa était jalouse tout court? La blonde décida de ne rien dire, les regards étaient fixés sur elle.

-Hum...fit alors à nouveau Bellamy. Encore des questions, Heda?

-Tu sauras les libérer, soldat?

-Ça doit être faisable. Maya, l'amie originaire du mont Weather de Jasper, a mis son père au courant de cette histoire. Il est en train de monter une résistance. J'aurai facilement tous les plans qu'il faut.

-Des hommes de la montagne sont au courant?

-Ils sont dignes de confiance.

-De ta confiance, peut-être. Je n'accorde la mienne qu'à de rares élus.

À nouveau, Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un regard. Clarke avait droit à cette confiance. Elle faisait partie de ces rares élus. La Skaikru sourit discrètement au commandant puis se retourna vers la radio. Discrètement, oui, mais malgré ça personne ne manqua la scène.

-Il va falloir se satisfaire de mon jugement, alors, claqua sèchement Bellamy. Car c'est moi qui me suis introduit ici pour sauver nos deux peuples. Pas vous, Heda.

La concernée grimaça. Les Skaikrus avaient toujours eu cette tendance à être insubordonné, manquant légèrement de respect et têtu.

-Comme tu le souhaites, Skaikru. Mais si mon peuple vient à mourir de ta faute...

-Vos menaces ne me font pas peur, Heda. Je n'ai aucun titre mais je suis au moins aussi brave que vous. Depuis que Clarke a réussi à m'influencer, je me bats chaque jour pour mon peuple. J'en ai sauvé, des vies Skaikru. Je n'ai pas failli, pas une seule fois. Nous sommes leur leader. Nos voix valent autant que la vôtre. Je suis digne de confiance, ou en tout cas de respect. Alors si je vous dis que ces hommes de la montagne feront tout pour nous aider, c'est que c'est vrai. Alors cessez de chicaner sur les seuls bons points et laissez-moi vous exposer les mauvais.

Clarke, face à l'air rageur d'Indra et celui incroyablement neutre de Lexa, se surprit à ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Renchérir sur ce qu'avait dit Bellamy et ainsi lui montrer du soutien? Ou lui rappeler ses quatres vérités et ainsi prendre le parti Trikru? Elle l'ignorait. Alors elle ne dit rien, et Lexa répondit.

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de toi, Skaikru. Encore moins ainsi. Et...quant à cette manière que vous avez de gérer le pouvoir, ça ne me regarde pas. Que votre Heda à vous, ou plutôt votre chancelier, ait moins d'influence pour son peuple qu'un soldat dédaigneux, ça m'importe peu (le chancelier Griffin ne démentit même pas l'affirmation, le regard rivé sur la radio). Ce n'est pas ton poste qui définit si je te crois ou non. Seulement il te faut comprendre que les hommes de la montagne sont nos ennemis depuis maintenant une éternité. Comment être sûr que je peux leur faire confiance aujourd'hui?

-Vos ennemis de toujours...ce ne sont pas les habitants du mont Weather. Ce sont leurs dirigeants. Dante et Cage Wallace. Principalement Cage, le fils. Il est particulièrement décidé et extrême dans ses décisions. Si son père n'était pas là pour le maintenir au calme, je crois que nous serions déjà tous morts, ici. Tout ça pour dire...aucun soucis au niveau des civils. Certains nus aideront, je le répète.

-Bellamy...intervint à nouveau Clarke. Tu as un plan?

-Oui, princesse. Dans les deux sens du terme.

-C'est impossible...

Indra tournait en rond, les mains derrière le dos, sous le regard bienveillant de son Heda. Lexa et elle avaient quitté Arkadia une trentaine de minutes plus tôt, elles étaient maintenant sous la tente de campagne de Lexa.

-Ce plan est...il repose sur des acquis que nous n'avons pas!

-Je sais, Indra. C'est pour ça que nous travaillons avec les Skaikru.

-Ils pourraient nous trahir ou nous tourner le dos à chaque instant!

-Ils ne le feront pas.

-Pourquoi? (Indra s'arrêta net et fit face à son commandant) Parce que Klark kom Skaikru l'a dit? Depuis quand faisons-nous confiance à ces gens, Heda? Que dirait Titus à propos de ça?

-Je t'en prie laisse Titus à Polis, là où je l'ai laissé. Il me pose assez de problèmes sans que tu ne te mettes à imiter nos discussions.

-Mais...commandant!

-J'ai confiance en cette Clarke, Indra. Assez pour que nous nous lancions dans cette guerre. Tu m'as toujours suivie, fidèle et dévouée. Et quand ce n'était pas mes pas que tu suivais, c'était ceux d'Anya. Me suivras-tu aujourd'hui encore?

Indra attendit un instant avant de répondre, mais si elle n'avait aucun besoin de réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Je vous suivrai toujours, Heda.

-Très bien. Alors suis-moi lors de cette guerre. Respecte ma volonté. Cette guerre, si nous suivons notre plan, nous la gagnerons.

-Je...Heda. Ni vous ni moi ne connaissons les mots qu'ils ont utilisé là-bas. Générateur? Brouilleur de radars? Je peux en citer d'autres encore.

Le Heda rigola. Il est vrai que les Skaikrus disposaient d'un vocabulaire très spécifique. Clarke, persévérante, avait tenté de lui expliquer chaque nouveau mot, durant leurs rendez-vous non-officiels. Lexa tentait de les étudier lors de ses temps libres, mais elle en avait peu. Indra, sceptique, observa le sourire songeur sur le visage de son commandant.

-Heda...?

-Tu savais ce que fusil voulait dire, avant leur arrivée, Indra? Arme automatique? Viseur? Poudre explosive?

-Non, Heda. Mais ces mots sont des mots de guerre.

-Astronaute? Démocratie? Ils apportent avec eux leur culture et des connaissances nouvelles.

-Heda!

Lexa avait mal à la tête. Trop de discussions, trop de désaccords. Marre d'argumenter. Mais impossible de le montrer ou de l'exprimer clairement.

-Tu peux disposer, Indra. Fais appeler Clarke Griffin, s'il-te-plaît.

Clarke fit un petit signe de tête au Trikru qui venait de la laisser passer sous la tente de Lexa. Elle rentra donc, et vit la jeune femme debout au milieu de la pièce, à côté de la table de guerre. Clarke ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la discussion à venir. Lors de ses réunions officielles avec Lexa, celle-ci l'attendait toujours, assise sur son trône. Clarke ne savait pas quelle attitude prendre.

-Heda...

-Clarke.

Lexa sourit doucement.

Ce sourire...Clarke le voyait comme pour la première fois. Elle avait toujours trouvé charmant, et plutôt mignon. Elle avait aussi vite pris conscience du fait qu'ils étaient rares. Mais c'est ce jour-là que Clarke se sentit chanceuse d'y avoir droit. En ces temps de guerre, Lexa prenait le temps de l'accueillir et de lui sourire un moment. Les yeux de Lexa étaient emplis d'une douceur que Clarke ne remarqua aussi qu'aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant. Finn. En repensant au garçon, la blonde se ressaisit. Ils ne s'étaient séparés que la veille. Clarke se racla la gorge.

-Tu m'as fait appeler, Lexa? Indra est venue...tu veux reparler de notre plan? Tu as des doutes?

-Plein de doutes. Je serais idiote de ne pas en avoir.

Clarke sourit, puis s'approcha du commandant. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la table à sa droite, alors que Lexa continuait de l'observer.

-Mais je te fais confiance.

Leurs yeux se captèrent, et Clarke sentit un frisson la parcourir: Lexa la dévorait du regard.

-Merci...

-Hum...?

-Merci de me faire confiance. Je sais que ça doit être dur...Bellamy et toi, ça n'a pas l'air de trop fonctionner. Et pourtant...pourtant tu m'as suivie. Merci.

-Clarke...nous ne sommes pas tous des barbares. J'ai un réel désir de paix entre nos deux peuples. Nous avons aussi de belles choses à vous montrer. C'est pourquoi...après la guerre, j'aimerais que tu viennes à Polis avec moi. Il changera l'opinion que tu as de nous...

-Tu l'as déjà fait, l'interrompit Clarke. Tu as déjà changé la vision que j'avais de ton peuple.

-C'est notre manière de survivre. Ça l'a toujours été.

Clarke resta les yeux plongés dans l'océan vert de ceux de Lexa. Elle s'approcha à nouveau d'un pas de la belle brune, réduisant la distance entre elles à quelques centimètres. Clarke pouvait sentir le souffle de Lexa sur son nez, et pouvait voir le moindre des détails de sa peau. La Skaikru pesa alors chacun de ses mots:

-Il y a peut-être autre chose dans la vie que la simple survie...ne mérite-t-on pas mieux que ça?

-Peut-être que si...

Clarke n'eut le temps de songer à rien, ni celui de réagir. Les lèvres de Lexa se déposèrent sur les siennes, un peu après que sa main se glissa derrière sa nuque, sous ses cheveux. Un feu se mit à brûler dans le ventre de Clarke, qui ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser. Le baiser était incroyablement délicat, les lèvres du Heda délicieusement douces. Clarke laissa Lexa l'embrasser un moment, puis répondit à son baiser. Elle posa délicatement une main sur ses côtes et s'avança un peu plus d'elle. Le moment était d'une tendresse rare, Clarke était comme dans un autre monde. Lexa lui envoyait tant de douceur et délicatesse à travers cette étreinte, elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été ainsi embrassée. Lexa la touchait comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit être fragile, et c'était divinement rassurant. Lexa changea d'angle d'approche, et le court moment loin de ses lèvres permis au cerveau de Clarke reprendre le dessus. La belle blonde déposa une main sur le torse de Lexa pour la maintenir à quelques centimètres d'elle. La gorge sèche, sous le regard perdu de Lexa, elle tenta de se justifier:

-Je...Lexa, je...

-Finn?demanda simplement celle-ci en reculant d'un pas, sa main sur la nuque de Clarke s'en alla et la blonde sentit un grand vide à cet endroit précis, mais aussi partout dans son corps.

Clarke tenta de mettre son malaise de côté et remarqua que Lexa avait finalement retenu le prénom de Finn. Peut-être qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, Lexa trouvait Finn important dans sa vie...si c'était le cas, ça démontrait qu'elle tenait à Clarke. Celle-ci ne supportait plus le vide engendré entre le commandant et elle, elle avança à nouveau d'un pas. Lexa ne dit rien et l'observa à nouveau, elle semblait ne rien comprendre.

-Non...Il n'y a plus de Finn.

Clarke posa sa main sur la mâchoire de Lexa et caressa sa joue de son pouce. La peau du commandant était brûlante, et son air contrarié disparut suite à l'annonce.

-C'est fini, je n'y arrivais plus. Et puis...

-Puis?

-Et puis il y a ça, aussi.

Lexa se racla la gorge et, d'une voix tremblante, répéta:

-Ça...?

Clarke sourit puis l'embrassa à nouveau Lexa. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux comme le précédent, Clarke y mit toute sa fougue. Chaque cellule du corps de la jeune femme prirent feu, alors elle ne chercha pas à se contrôler. Leurs lèvres dansaient de manière synchronisée, leurs mains se posèrent naturellement sur le corps de l'autre. Clarke, une main sur la hanche de lexa, l'autre dans son cou, avança, poussant Lexa à reculer. La belle brune, calée entre un dossier de siège et la magnifique blonde qu'elle désirait tellement, l'embrassa de plus belle. Au bout de quelques instants, Lexa sentit la langue de Clarke demander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle le lui donna sans hésiter. Clarke était là, face à elle, pleine de désir, libre et passionnée. Quant à elle...ce baiser la renversait complètement. Clarke embrassait avec fougue et audace, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Lexa car, grand Dieu!, Clarke Griffin embrassait magnifiquement bien. Au bout de ce qui devait faire quelques minutes, mais, honnêtement, Lexa n'avait strictement aucune notion de temps dans les bras de Clarke, la blonde arracha même un gémissement de Lexa.

-Clarke...

-Hum...?sourit celle-ci.

-Ma chambre...vite.

La belle blonde attendit encore un instant, se plaisant à embrasser chaque parcelle de la mâchoire de Lexa. Puis, décidant de mettre fin aux supplices de son alliée, elle se détacha légèrement pour donner une certaine liberté de mouvement à Lexa. Celle-ci lui prit la main, l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit et s'assit sur son matelas. Clarke, entraînée, se tint droite devant elle, entre ses jambes. Elle l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, passionnée, mais Lexa calma progressivement l'ardeur des baisers. Bientôt, l'échange fut presque aussi délicat que leur tout premier baiser. Lexa, attendrie, observa le doux visage de Clarke, qui ne regardait qu'elle. Ses beaux cheveux blonds retombaient en cascade autour de Lexa et lui chatouillaient le cou, ses yeux bleux lui envoyaient toute la tendresse possible. Lexa effleura une dernière fois les lèvres de Clarke, la tête penchée en arrière, puis la prit par les hanches et l'entraîna doucement avec elle dans son lit. Clarke, dans l'étreinte protectrice et délicate de Lexa, ferma les yeux et se sentit à sa place.

-Lexa...

-Klark...

La jeune femme frissonna légèrement, la manière dont Lexa pouvait prononcer son nom lui avait toujours fait quelque chose. Lexa glissa son visage dans la nuque de Clarke, et celle-ci comprit qu'elle allait s'endormir.

Il y avait une guerre qui se préparait, là, dehors. Pourtant Clarke n'hésita pas une seconde à laisser Lexa faire. Attentive, elle écouta sa respiration ralentir, profitant de son odeur boisée et de la douceur de sa peau.

Clarke était à sa place...

Dans les bras de Lexa...

Enfin.

\--

 **No comment !**

 **À la prochaine, alors !**


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Clarke se tenait, droite, sur le dos d'un cheval. Lexa l'avait priée d'en prendre un, et elle n'avait finalement pas eu le choix. Ça lui faisait peur. L'animal était nerveux, et beaucoup trop grand. À côté de Clarke, debouts, se tenaient tous les commandants de guerre Skaikru. David Miller, juste à sa droite, exerça une petite pression sur sa cuisse. Clarke, surprise, se tourna vers l'adulte, qui lui sourit gentiment.

-Ça va aller, Clarke.

-Oui...

-C'est notre première guerre, à nous, mais leur Heda a l'air de plutôt bien s'y connaître.

Clarke regarda le nouveau commandant de guerre. David avait remplacé Quint, suite à l'incident quelques jours plus tôt. Tous les votes s'étaient tournés vers l'adulte calme, malin, responsable et bienveillant. Miller avait de l'allure, personne n'arrivait à le détester. Depuis que son fils était enfermé au mont Weather, il s'était très impliqué dans la politique et la défense des Skaikrus. Il était le choix idéal. Si Bellamy avait été là...ça aurait été lui. Mais Bellamy n'était pas là. Il était au mont Weather. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'y sortent. Incessemment sous peu. Car la corne de brume avait retenti. Le signal. Il y a de ça moins d'une heure. Et en ce court laps de temps, les deux armées s'étaient apprêtées. Elles étaient maintenant prêtes à avancer sur le mont Weather.

En premier lieu le groupe A, mené par Lexa, composé de milliers de ses soldats et de quelques Skaikrus, partiraient vers le mont Weather. Étant un gros groupe, ils allaient avoir besoin de plus de temps pour avancer, ce pourquoi ils démarraient en premier. Ensuite une partie des troupes Skaikru avanceraient vers l'ouest, armés de leurs armes automatiques et d'une ribambelle d'ingénieurs, pour faire exploser les turbines hydroliques et ainsi couper l'alimentation en électricité du mont. Suite à ça, les portes du mont deviendraient ouvrables par la force. Pour permettre aux ingénieurs de faire le boulot, l'équipe de diversion, le groupe A, sera envoyée aux portes du mont. Le brouillard aura été au préalable coupé par les bons soins de Bellamy et les autres. L'équipe de diversion, c'était tous les Trikrus et une dizaine de Skaikrus. Une fois l'électricité coupée, les quelques Skaikrus feront sauter la porte puis les Trikrus utiliseront leurs poings et leur détermination pour tous les sauver. Un groupe de prisonniers Skaikru sera normalement à l'intérieur, prêt à les accueillir, pour les mener jusqu'aux cages des Trikrus. Combat, libération, puis fuite. Un groupe de Trikrus et de Skaikrus s'aventurera ensuite dans les sous-terrains pour récupérer leurs démons et les guérir. Clarke inspira lentement. Ce plan tenait la route, ils s'en sortiraient. Le plus important, c'était que chacun accomplisse sa tâche. Bellamy devrait s'occuper d'éteindre le brouillard acide et d'envoyer une équipe pour guider le groupe A. Les Skaikrus et leurs ingénieurs devraient faire s'arrêter ces turbines hydroliques. Les Trikrus devraient rentrer au mont et sauver leurs deux peuples. Tout ça dans un timing précis, car Clarke ne doutait pas de la réactivité des hommes de la montagne.

La jeune leader se sentit soudainement dépassée par l'appréhension et l'angoisse, et son coeur s'affola. Sous le regard anxieux du commandant Miller, son masque calme s'effondra pour laisser la peur façonner ses traits. C'est ce moment que choisit Lexa kom Trikru, en tenue de guerrière, la cape rouge du Heda sur les épaules, pour faire son apparition. Ses chefs de guerre tournaient autour de son cheval brun, eux aussi sur une monture. Son animal se cabra, ce qui ne sembla nullement gêner sa cavalière. Celle-ci remonta son regard jusqu'à celui de Clarke, et lui sourit doucement. Une douceur qui réchauffa momentanément le coeur de Clarke, et qui lui fit même croire, l'espace d'un instant, que tout le monde se sortirait indemne de cette guerre. Lexa et Clarke avaient dormi ensemble. Seulement quelques heures, habillées, peut-être même éveillées!, certes, mais il n'empêche. Elles s'étaient embrassées, puis avaient dormi ensemble. Il faudrait en parler. Plus tard. En attendant, ce sourire lui suffisait. "Nous allons survivre. Et après, nous gèrerons ces belles histoires de coeur à deux", semblait lui annoncer ce simple regard. Le coeur de Clarke s'emballa à nouveau, mais pas sous l'effet de la peur. Lexa lui faisait cet effet. Surtout depuis leur baiser. Le commandant fit signe à Clarke, un signe guerrier qui ne laissait transparaître aucune affection, juste pour faire comprendre que son armée était prête.

Ça, Clarke aurait pu le voir sans le Heda. Face à elle, une armée Skaikru de milliers d'hommes excités et armés jusqu'aux dents. Des armes basiques et sauvages. Assez sauvages pour que Clarke ne connaisse leur nom. Il y avait des massues, traversées par de grosses piques. Aussi des haches, et des lames reliées par de grosses chaînes. Il y avait de simples masses. Des lances, aussi. Beaucoup d'épées, et une série d'objets métalliques informes. Clarke sentit un tremblement la parcourir de haut en bas. Peu importe qui gagnerait ce combat, il s'agirait d'un massacre.

-Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe!cria alors Lexa, et sa phrase fut répétée à plusieurs reprises par les soldats Trikrus.

Le cri de guerre retentit à travers toute la plaine, et Lexa fit se cabrer son cheval. Un dernier regard vers Clarke puis elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses troupes et les mener à la guerre. Sa cape claqua l'air derrière elle, tandis que ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient derrière elle.

Clarke les observait s'en aller, se forçant à paraître assurée, quand Miller la sollicita à nouveau:

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Ce cri de guerre?

-Notre combat ne finira jamais...Lexa et son peuple croient que la mort n'est pas la fin.

Clarke eut un nouveau frisson. Elle n'était pas prête à perdre Lexa dans cette guerre. C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Et trop risqué, aussi.

-Clarke...continua l'adulte d'une voix patiente et attentionnée. Elle s'en sortira. Tu ne la perdras pas. Pas tout de suite, c'est une battante.

-Quoi? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous...

-C'est bon, pas besoin de se mentir. J'ai un fils de ton âge, tu sais. Et j'avais une femme.

Miller lui sourit avec empathie, puis fit un petit clin d'oeil. Clarke se sentit soudainement plus légère: David Miller était quelqu'un de bien. Tout comme son fils, en fait.

-Nathan...

-Je le reverrai bientôt. C'est tout ce pour quoi je prie depuis que je suis descendu sur Terre. Et, aujourd'hui, grâce à toi, est le jour où je le retrouverai. Je récupère mon fils, ce soir.

Clarke acquiesça, songeuse. Elle n'allait pas encore accepter des remerciements ou des compliments, Nathan n'était pas encore sauvé. Mais il lui fallait rester confiante. Les gens la regardaient... aujourd'hui, elle était le Heda. Alors, s'inspirant de son modèle, elle gardait les yeux sur l'horizon, l'air paisible ou, au moins, impassible.

-Oui. On sera à nouveau réunis.

-Quelqu'un t'a particulièrement manqué?s'enquit l'adulte, soucieux de leur faire passer le temps qu'il leur restait à attendre.

-Bellamy...j'ai besoin de Bellamy pour faire tout ça. Sans lui rien n'est pareil, rien n'est facile. Et puis il y a Jasper, et son humour de folie. Il y a Monty et nos discussions, puis Nathan. Je parlais souvent avec Harper, aussi, elle est là seule à pouvoir faire taire ces mecs-là.

David Miller eut un petit rire qui, l'espace d'un instant, dérida son visage marqué par la fatigue et l'attente. L'attente d'un jour revoir son fils, captif et risquant sa vie chaque minute qui passe. Un fils qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis sa descente aux enfers...hum, sa descente sur Terre.

-Mon fils est un bon garçon. Il mérite de survivre à ça.

-Bien sûr. Il y survivra. C'est ce qu'on fait, depuis notre arrivée ici. Et on le fait plutôt bien. En réalité...(Clarke réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle allait dire) c'est ce qu'on est. Des survivants. Vous pas, vous avez connu autre chose. Vous êtes arrivés ici, une guerre avait déjà été menée et des gens étaient déjà morts. Quelque chose s'était déjà installé, vous étiez guidés dans cette aventure. Par nous. Nous...les survivants.

-Tu as sûrement raison...je n'ai pas revu Nathan depuis son arrestation mais je t'ai vu toi, Finn, Monroe, et d'autres...vous n'êtes plus les mêmes. Ils sont loins, les délinquants de l'Ark. Après, si c'est une bonne chose ou non...

Clarke eut un petit rire. L'homme à sa droite lui sourit brièvement, fier d'avoir su la dérider l'espace d'un instant.

-Hey, Clarkey!fit Starling, un des commandants de guerre qui avait pour habitude de suivre Bellamy par le passé. Il est temps. L'équipe A a le temps d'avance qu'il leur fallait, c'est à notre tour de démarrer.

-On a des nouvelles à propos du brouillard acide?

-Aucune. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, tu sais ce qu'on dit, hein? Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. Et puis Bellamy Blake fait toujours son job comme il faut.

-Tu as raison, Starling. Nos hommes sont prêts?

-Hommes et femmes, oui!

Clarke se retourna vers Raven qui venait d'arriver. La démarche claudiquante, l'air déterminé, elle fixait Clarke avec un grand sourire.

-Raven. Tu viens? Le chancelier t'avait pourtant dit de...

-Par pitié, Griffin, ne reviens pas me parler de ma jambe. Ta mère me gonfle bien assez avec ça chaque autre jour de ma pauvre vie. J'en ai marre de rester inutile à attendre que le monde se sauve tout seul. Et puis, vous avez besoin de mon magnifique cerveau pour ce genre de choses, je me trompe?

-Sinclair aussi sait comment faire sauter un moteur.

-Un peu d'aide pour ce petit génie aux cheveux gris ne sera pas de refus. C'est qu'il se fait vieux, le Sinclair.

-Raven...et Finn? Ça lui déplairait, de savoir que malgré ta jambe, je te laisse rester ici.

-Parce que tu te soucies encore de ce que Finn pourrait bien penser de toi?

Clarke grinça des dents. Raven l'insupportait, même quand il n'y avait plus l'enjeu "petit copain" entre elles deux. Elle souhaitait toujours avoir le dernier mot, et se fichait bien de connaître l'avis des autres. Tant qu'elle avait le sien! Le nombre de personnes que Raven Reyes respectait se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Naturellement, Clarke n'en faisait pas partie.

-Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu ferais mieux de ne pas te faire descendre.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, Blondie. Mais merci du précieux conseil.

-Là-bas il y a un groupe de soldats Trikrus. Reste auprès d'eux et ils te feront office d'escorte.

Raven eut l'air de réfléchir un court instant, puis finit par simplement acquiescer.

-D'accord, Princesse. Merci.

Et elle rejoignit les Trikrus. Parmi eux, les hommes qui d'habitude étaient les gardes rapprochés de Clarke, et d'autres Trikrus qui avaient sympathisé avec la culture et les gens du ciel.

Alors Clarke fit un signe à Starling, qui hurla aux ingénieurs et aux quelques soldats de commencer à marcher.

-Groupe B, en route!

Clarke donna un petit coup de pied à son cheval, qui rouspéta un peu avant de se mettre en marche. Des dix-neuf personnes composants le groupe, Clarke était la seule à cheval. Ce qui lui donnait clairement l'impression de mener cette guerre. Alors, une toute dernière fois, elle ravala sa peur (et sa salive). Elle avait conçu le plan de cette guerre. Elle avait réuni tous ces soldats. Elle était capable de sauver les siens.

-Nous arriverons bientôt à la limite de la portée du brouillard acide.

Clarke se retourna vers Starling, puis acquiesça.

-Que faisons-nous?continua le blond. On s'arrête?

-Pour quoi faire? Il n'y aucun autre moyen de savoir si le brouillard est encore actif que d'essayer de le traverser.

-On pourrait envoyer des éclaireurs...

-On a des volontaires?

-Non, pas à première vue.

-Très bien. Alors qu'on les laisse tranquilles. De toute façon, si le brouillard est effectif, on aura le temps de le fuir. Et puis...Bellamy a fait son boulot. Il m'a promis qu'il le ferait. Ce brouillard est HS.

Starling acquiesça puis retourna en courant en tête de groupe. Clarke savait qu'elle mettait beaucoup de responsabilités sur le dos de Bellamy. Sûrement de trop. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Bellamy ne s'était pas toujours montré digne de confiance mais, désormais, il l'était clairement. Clarke lui faisait assez confiance pour mettre sa vie entre ses mains. Ou, comme aujourd'hui, mettre la vie d'une armée entière entre ses mains. La vie d'une vingtaine de Skaikrus et de trois milles et des Trikrus. Hum... il y avait peut-être un peu trop de responsabilités sur les épaules de Bellamy.

Clarke et sa troupe débarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard sur une clairière. À l'autre bout de celle-ci, la limite du brouillard acide. C'était à peine un peu plus loin qu'on avait retrouvé les corps calcinés de Pascal et Tina. Plus qu'une ou deux minutes de marche et ils seraient dans la zone. Le terrain rapproché du mont Weather. Une fois la limite passée il leur resterait moins d'une demie-heure de marche. Le groupe A devait déjà y être, à bien y réfléchir. Le plan se déroulait comme prévu. Aucune embrouille, songea alors Clarke, satisfaite.

Elle se maudit immédiatement d'avoir pensé trop vite à ça.

Des bruits de balles sortis de nul part retentirent, les unes à la suite des autres, sans discontinuer. Les soldats se jetèrent au sol, seule Clarke n'eut pas ce réflexe. Elle cherchait la source des tirs quand David Miller la prit par les hanches et la tira au sol.

-À couvert!hurlèrent plusieurs soldats alors que le cheval de Clarke s'enfuyait au galop.

Très vite, les tirs en rafales cessèrent. La clairière était maintenant couverte de corps qui se couraient la tête. Le silence qui régna alors inquiéta Clarke au possible. Soit ça voulait dire que personne n'agonisait, et que donc tout le monde allait bien, soit ça signifiait que tout le monde était mort. En regardant autour d'elle, Clarke fut soulagée de voir que les gens vivaient. Le tireur avait dû viser le ciel, simplement pour faire peur.

De l'autre bout de la clairière, une voix se fit entendre.

-Je vous ai tous à ma portée! Lâchez vos armes!

Le sang de Clarke se glaça. Elle connaissait cette voix, ces intontations. Elle se releva lentement, ignorant David Miller qui la tirait vers le sol.

-Clarke, rassieds-toi!hurla le tireur.

Le canon de la mitraillette se trouva soudainement pointé sur Clarke, qui obéit à contrecoeur. À genoux, elle observa leur agresseur quelques instants. Autour d'elle personne ne bougeait.

-Clarke! Dis-leur de lâcher leurs armes.

-Je...nos fusils ne sont pas encore chargés.

-Et les sauvages? On n'a pas à charger un sabre. Qu'ils lâchent leurs armes! J'ai dit: LÂCHEZ VOS ARMES!

À nouveau, personne n'obéit. Clarke tenta alors d'une voix douce, tout en se redressant à nouveau:

-Finn...

Le garçon se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Clarke, tremblant. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et on pouvait voir ses mains trembler autour de son arme automatique. Cependant sa voix était décidée.

-Clarke! NE BOUGE PLUS!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Finn? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Je vous empêche de rentrer là-bas.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Finn n'avait pourtant jamais rien dit à l'encontre de ce plan. Pourquoi se manifester seulement maintenant? Pourquoi le faire de manière si extrême?

-Finn...arrête. La majorité de nos armées sont déjà là-bas. Tu vas les faire tuer.

-Je sauve qui je peux.

-Finn, tu déconnes, là...

Le garçon se tourna brusquement et pointa quelqu'un d'autre de son arme. Clarke se tourna elle aussi vers la personne visée, et soupira. Raven Reyes se tenait, debout, au bon milieu de la clairière.

-Raven?fit Finn, plus que perturbé par l'apparition. Qu'est-ce que...

Le garçon pointa à nouveau son arme sur Clarke, et lui hurla dessus:

-QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUT LÀ ? TU AS MERDÉ, PUTAIN! ENCORE!

-Finn calme toi, fit Raven d'une voix calme. Je suis là parce que je le voulais, c'est tout.

-Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir...

-Et, comme d'habitude, je ne t'ai pas écouté...tu ne te rappelles donc pas le sale caractère de ta meilleure amie?

-Arrête de plaisanter, Raven. Je tirerai, s'il le faut. J'ai déjà prouvé que j'en étais capable...

-Tirer...sur moi? T'es sûr, Spacewalker? Clarke, ça, je ne dis pas. Dans le genre ex chiante elle est plutôt pas mal. Mais moi?

Un sourire amusé trônait sur le visage de Raven. Lentement, progressivement, elle s'avançait de Finn.

-Arrête de bouger, Rae. Je ne le répèterai pas éternellement.

-Hum...

-Raven!

-Finn...?minauda la latina, et un coup de feu partit, surprenant tout le monde.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un Trikru hurla à la mort. Ses amis à ses côtés firent mine de se lever pour se jeter sur Finn, mais l'arme et l'air décidé du garçon les en dissuadèrent. Doucement, grognants, ils se rassirent.

-Finn...fit Raven, la voix brisée, toujours debout, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Tu l'as tué?

-Je ne sais pas. Il saigne beaucoup. Je pourrais tirer sur un autre, si tu continues d'avoir la bougeotte.

Clarke, qui était à hauteur de Raven, tira la manche de la concernée. La jeune femme se rassit, et Clarke vit son coeur brisé à travers ses yeux.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Finn?murmura-t-elle, et le garçon l'entendit.

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Tu ne nous retiendras pas éternellement ici! intervint Clarke, la rage ayant remplacé la surprise sur son visage. Tu le sais, ça, non?

-Je vous retiendrai assez longtemps.

-Tu vas tous les tuer! Les Trikrus, les nôtres! Tout le monde!

-Baisse d'un ton, Princesse, ou j'en descends un autre.

-Finn...gémit Clarke, désespérée.

-Pas de ça avec moi. Tu m'as quitté, Clarke. Malgré moi. Alors tu n'as plus rien à dire.

-C'est pour ça? C'est parce que c'est fini entre nous que tu vas laisser une armée entière se faire exterminer aux portes du mont Weather? Ressaisis-toi, Finn.

-LE LENDEMAIN! beugla alors l'adolescent. TU AS DORMI DANS SA TENTE LE LENDEMAIN DE NOTRE RUPTURE!

-Finn, arrête-toi maintenant. Tu n'avances pas avec les bonnes motivations.

-Ce n'est pas ma première motivation, Princesse. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde.

-Mais qu'es-tu en train de foutre alors? Sauver qui tu peux? Tu ne sauves personne, là!

-Au contraire...grinça Finn.

Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Tant pis s'il fallait tuer du Trikru pour ça. Tant pis si tout le monde devait le haïr après.

-Mais dis-nous! Qu'est-ce qu'on ne sait pas? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas passer? Parle, Finn!

-Non, toi, Clarke Griffin, tu la fermes. Je sais ce que je fais. Il ne faut pas que vous puissiez rejoindre le premier groupe.

-Mais ils vont y passer! S'ils ne peuvent rentrer dans le mont, ils se feront soit tués par la montagne, ou alors par le brouillard acide qui aura eu le temps d'être réparé. Ils vont tous y passer!

-Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça n'était pas une grande perte?

-C'est de milliers d'hommes dont on parle, là! Des milliers de morts, sur TES épaules.

-Je porterai la responsabilité. Encore.

-Ils nous faisaient confiance!s'époumona Clarke. On ne peut pas les abandonner! Finn, arrête-toi, et laisse nous passer! Ou juste deux de nos ingénieurs...Finn! Tu ne peux pas leur faire ça.

-Et pourtant...

Clarke était littéralement désespérée. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Finn, elle tremblait. Quand, soudain, elle apperçut Sinclair et deux Trikrus s'approcher du garçon par l'arrière. D'un coup les trois hommes sautèrent sur lui et le neutralisèrent. Deux coups partirent dans le vide, et Finn se retrouva désarmé, plaqué au sol, bouffant la poussière. Clarke se releva hâtivement et se précipita vers le Trikru qui avait été blessé au tout début. Elle observa la plaie, sur son épaule, et établit vite qu'il survivrait. Elle donna quelques instructions à un ingénieur derrière elle pour maîtriser l'hémorragie. Puis elle s'avança vers Finn, toujours immobilisé au sol. Le garçon lui jeta un regard haîneux, alors que Clarke tentait de rester impassible. Seule sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblait était susceptible de montrer son stress.

-Allez, courrez!cria-t-elle à l'intention de ses hommes. Faites-moi exploser ces centrales hydroliques!

Elle retourna son attention sur Finn.

-Il n'est pas trop tard, Clarke, dit celui-ci à haute voix. Tu peux encore les rappeler.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, Finn...murmura alors Clarke.

Elle s'agenouilla et passa une main dans les cheveux emmêlés de Finn. Elle soupira un instant, puis:

-...mais tu es devenu un ennemi des Skaikrus. Enchaîne-le, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Starling, qui l'entraîna au pied d'un arbre. On reviendra pour lui plus tard. Maintenant, on se grouille. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard!

Finn hurla ces quelques mots, avant d'être assomé par un Starling agacé:

-Tu vas tuer tout un peuple, Clarke! Je t'aurai prévenu!

La jeune blonde inspira un grand coup, avant de rejoindre le mont Weather en courant. Finn était devenu complètement timbré, mais ce n'était plus dans ses priorités.

-Commandant, nos troupes s'impatientent!cria Indra pour couvrir le bruit des balles qui les entourait.

-Oui.

Le Heda se tourna vers Indra et soupira. Elle et ses troupes étaient arrivées au mont Weather sans embrouille, pas une seule trace d'un brouillard acide effectif!, mais leur chance s'arrêta là. La lumière au dessus de la porte blindée était toujours allumée, ce qui voulait dire que le courant n'était pas encore coupé. Moins de quinze secondes après qu'ils soient arrivés au pied du Mont, des mitraillettes automatiques étaient sorties d'endroits précis par les murs. Elles s'étaient alors mises à canarder tout ce qui bougeait au dehors. Les soldats s'étaient précipitemment réfugiés auprès des bois, derrière des troncs. Mais au moins le tiers d'entre eux furent touchés et restèrent agoniser au sol. Lexa fut sidérée un instant d'apprendre que l'homme pouvait tuer sans même voir son ennemi. Car il était clair que ces armes n'étaient pas gérées par un human. Elles tiraient simplement sur tout ce qui dégageait de la chaleur humaine. Décidément, les Trikrus n'avaient rien à voir avex les autres hommes qui les entouraient. Lorsqu'un soldat Skaikru et Trikru tentait d'endommager les fusils, ceux-ci se rétractaient instantanément avant de tirer de plus belle. Au début, Lexa avait simplement demandé d'attendre patiemment l'intervention du groupe B. L'intervention de Clarke. Lexa savait que, même si la blonde devait rencontrer des difficultés, elle ferait tout pour les sauver. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Car Lexa lui faisait confiance. Et que Clarke connaissait la valeur de ce bien, et aussi car Lexa n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que son alliée puisse être la cause de sa perte. Elle avait donc simplement demandé d'attendre. Ainsi, elle et son armée avaient passé plus de dix minutes sous les bruits de balles incessants, protégés par un simple tronc ou un rocher. À plusieurs reprises les gens avaient voulu se servir des grenades pour ouvrir la porte, mais Lexa s'en tint au plan. Attendre l'extinction de la petite lumière, qui traduisait l'électricité du mont Weather HS. Attendre Clarke. Mais, tout doucement, Lexa se décourageait. Combien de ses hommes étaient déjà morts? Combien de temps allaient-ils devoir rester sous ces rafales de balles qui finiraient par avoir leur peau? Trop longtemps. Clarke avait échoué, les moteurs hydroliques ne lâcheraient jamais. Soit Clarke avait échoué, soit elle avait besoin de plus de temps, soit elle n'avait pas survécu jusqu'au Mont. Cette simple idée glaçait Lexa plus que d'envisager l'extinction de toute son armée.

-Moi aussi, je m'impatiente, Indra.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi ces...ces radios ne fonctionnent pas?

-Des machines de la montagne brouillent les ondes qui permettent aux radios de se connecter entre elles. Elles ne fonctionneront qu'une fois le courant coupé, car alors, seulement, les brouilleurs s'arrêteront.

-Et quand est-ce que ce fichu courant se coupera?

-Calme-toi, Indra. Je n'en sais strictement rien. Il nous faut attendre.

-Heda! Ces machines persévèrent, ils finnissent par user nos boucliers de fortune. Certains arbres robustes ont déjà été transpercés, et des centaines de nos hommes sont déjà morts!

-On ne partira pas d'ici, Indra...On n'abandonnera pas les autres.

-Mais il ne s'agit plus de ça! Il s'agit de notre survie!

-Non! Ce combat n'a rien à voir avec la survie. Il a à voir avec la bravoure, la persévérance, l'amitié et la confiance. C'est pour ça que nous nous battons aujourd'hui, Indra! C'est de ÇA dont il s'agit. Et je n'ai pas fini de me battre pour ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas tant que des hommes sont retenus prisonniers dans cette montagne.

-Vous parlez de confiance, mais comment osez-vous avoir confiance en eux?!

-Bellamy Blake a réussi à nous amener jusqu'ici, je me trompe? Laisse le temps à Clarke de nous prouver à son tour ce dont elle est capable. Car elle en EST capable, Indra. Sois en certaine.

-Qu'attend-elle, alors?

C'est le moment qu'une Skaikru, bénie soit-elle, choisit pour intervenir.

-Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais Clarke a apparemment merdé!annonça-t-elle en criant, pour couvrir le bruit des balles. Va falloir se démerder seuls. Parce que là, je ne veux pas vous faire chier, mais faut faire quelque chose. Par nous-même, et tout de suite!

La jeune, en tenue de guerrier Trikru, cheveux tressés et couverte de boue, était presque impressionnante. On aurait pu croire qu'elle venait du peuple de Lexa, seulement celle-ci ne l'avait encore jamais vue et, aussi, aucune peinture de guerre ne trônait sur son visage. Indice révélateur, car un Trikru ne combattait jamais sans ses peintures de guerre. Un autre indice était aussi son vocabulaire... aucun Trikru n'aurait idée de parler ainsi en présence du Heda. Un sabre dépassait derrière son épaule, un sabre dont Lexa reconnaissait le métal. Aucun doute là-dessus, la Skaikru avait dû le recevoir d'un Trikru. Il y avait cette rumeur qui courait parmi les soldats: un Trikru serait tombé amoureux d'une "fille du ciel sauvage" et aurait trahi les siens pour vivre aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait. Une belle histoire que les hommes se racontaient au coin du feu les soirs difficiles, alors que la paix et leur famille semblaient trop éloignés des soldats. Lexa avait décidé de ne pas chercher à savoir si c'était vrai ou non, surtout depuis son rapprochement avec Clarke, car ça l'aurait un brin décridibilisé. Clarke... Lexa eut un frisson en songeant à la jeune leader, et elle ignora cette sensation du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

-Que proposes-tu, Octavia Blake? demanda Indra en haussant un sourcil.

Octavia Blake. Comme Bellamy Blake, le pion de Clarke. Sa petite soeur, probablement. Lexa nota l'information quelque part dans son esprit puis se concentra à nouveau.

-Ces portes ne s'ouvriront pas d'elles-mêmes! Il faudrait qu'on pousse les hommes de la montagne à sortir.

-Une idée de comment faire?

-Mettre leurs mitraillettes HS. Ainsi ils seront obligés de venir nous descendre en personne. On en profitera pour les tuer, eux, puis rentrer dans la montagne.

-Et comment faire ça?

-J'ai une idée. Mais, Heda... (Octavia se tourna vers Lexa pour la première fois et lui fit un bref signe de tête respectueux) j'ai besoin de votre autorisation. Et on n'a pas le temps de chicaner!

-Autorisation pour quoi? Bon, tant pis, faisons court: Clarke Griffin te fait confiance?

-Euh...oui, je crois. Oui, oui. Nous sommes amies. En fait...elle me confierait sa vie sans hésiter!

Lexa se doutait qu'Octavia exagérait peut-être un peu, mais elle acquiesça tout de même.

-Prends les soldats qu'il te faut et dis-leur que tu as ma bénédiction pour cette bataille. Fais-nous rentrer là-dedans, fille du ciel.

\--

Le premier plan de cette chère Octavia Blake ne fonctionna pas. Tout comme son second. Son troisième non plus. Son quatrième? Lexa avait même failli perdre des hommes lors de cette tentative-là. La jeune Blake ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ses plans s'effondraient les uns après les autres. Presque une heure plus tard, les troupes n'en pouvaient plus. Exténués, les tympans sifflants, les muscles courbaturés, ils ne tenaient plus debout. De tous ses hommes, Lexa avait perdu plus de la moitié. Un des plans d'Octavia avait même consisté en l'idée de se protéger par les cadavres pour s'approcher du mont. Plutôt bonne idée, sauf que les balles transperçaient les corps et que personne n'avait la moindre idée de quoi faire une fois face au bunker impénétrable.

Impénétrable.

Ce bunker était réellement impénétrable.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner. Ils y étaient, maintenant, et ils ne reviendraient pas à nouveau. Cette guerre, qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent, c'était la dernière qu'il mènerait ici. Bientôt, le brouillard acide se remettra en marche. Lexa n'en savait rien, en réalité. Elle ignorait quels étaient les dégâts sur la machine causés par Bellamy Blake. S'il fallait être honnête, Lexa avouerait qu'elle ignorait bien des choses à l'instant même. Elle était sûre et certaine d'une seule chose: Clarke Griffin les avait abandonnés. Elle avait failli à sa promesse et à son devoir. Au bout de tellement de temps il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité qu'une fuite de la part de groupe B. Aussinon, Clarke aurait au moins envoyé un messager pour expliquer la situation. Or, aucun messager ne se profilait à l'horizon.

Lexa, assise au sol, adossée à un vieux tronc qui la protégeait coûte que coûte, se sentait emplie de sentiments contradictoires. Elle avait la haîne: ses hommes étaient en grande partie tombés comme des mouches à cause d'ennemis qui ne sortaient même pas leur tête de son trou, Clarke les avait abandonnés... Elle avait la nervosité: les coups de feu ne discontinuaient pas, le stress était constant, Clarke les avait abandonnés... Elle avait la déception: sa guerre ne se déroulait pas comme il le fallait, elle échouait en tant que Heda, Clarke les avait abandonnés... Elle avait la tristesse profonde: ses hommes étaient morts, elle était bloquée en attendant qu'un brouillard tueur vienne les terrasser, Clarke les avait abandonnés...Oui, Lexa ressentait tout ça. Elle n'était pas connue pour son attention pour ses sentiments. À priori, en tant que Heda, elke n'était même pas censée avoir de sentiments. Pourtant elle en avait, elle était humaine. Ses sentiments étaient là, elle avait juste appris à ne pas les montrer ni les prendre en compte.

Brusquement, les coups de feu s'interrompirent, et Lexa se sentit incroyablement soulagée. Ses oreilles allaient bientôt cesser de lui faire souffrir le martyre.

-HEDA! Heda, leurs portes s'ouvrent!

Lexa se tourna brusquement vers la porte, et vit avec un mélange de surprise et d'angoisse les portes complètement ouvertes. Une douzaine d'hommes armés de mitrailletes améliorées et vêtus d'une combinaison étrange sortaient lentement. Dans leurs bras des gens en vêtements normaux s'agitaient. Parmi eux, un homme grand, fort, en tenue de garde, qui se débattait encore plus que les autres.

-Heda!s'écria-t-il, alors que Lexa se levait pour faire face à ses ennemis. Ne restez pas là, merde!

Lexa reconnut la voix de Bellamy et prit le parti de ne pas obéir. Pourquoi ces hommes étaient-ils en combinaison intégrale? Ne pouvaient-ils pas respirer l'air ambiant?

Le commandant resta immobile, droite, face aux airs perplexes des soldats face à elle. Son charisme à lui seul convainquit tout le monde de ne pas appuyer sur la gachette. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, mais elle avait cet effet-là sur les gens. La rage brillait dans les yeux du Heda, et celle-ci pouvait jurer voir la peur dans ceux de ses adversaires. Elle se tenait au milieu des corps morts ou agonisants, le regard sur celui qui semblait être à la tête du groupe. Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle dégageait: les hommes face à elle commençaient à regretter d'être sortis de leur trou.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux traits durs, qui ne tenaient personne entre ses bras, s'avança:

-C'est vous, le Heda?

-C'est moi, répondit simplement Lexa.

-Hum...une gamine. J'admire votre persévérance mais maintenant, c'est fini. On ne plaisante pas, ici. Dites à vos sauvages de s'en aller, nous nous contenterons de vos Skaikrus.

Lexa haussa un sourcil sans bouger. Si ce type croyait l'impressionner, il se plantait bien. Il n'arriverait à la convaincre de rien. Lexa avait changé. Sa rencontre avec les Skaikrus et une certaine blonde l'avait changée.

-Tu ne dis rien?répéta l'homme de la montagne.

Un petit sourire serein transforma les traits de Lexa, puis un craquement sourd retentit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers une native prisonnière qui tomba telle une poupée inanimée, la nuque craquée.

-ECHO!hurla celui que Lexa supposait être Bellamy. NON!

Le pauvre garçon se débattit encore plus fort, pris de démence et continua d'hurler.

Lexa sentit son sang se glacer et la rage lui monter au cerveau. D'une voix parfaitement neutre, presque un murmure, elle dit:

-Yu gonplei ste odon.

Votre combat est terminé.

C'était le signal. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux guerriers Trikrus pour réagir. En l'espace d'une semi-seconde, la moitié d'entre eux s'était levée et avait attaqué. Des dizaines de lances fendirent simultanément l'air à une vitesse folle. Aucun des douze hommes de la montagne ne comprirent ce qu'il s'était passé, ils moururent le visage marqué par la surprise. Lexa observa les hommes transpercés à des endroits stratégiques: la carotide, la rate, entre les deux yeux, la phémorale, l'aorte ou le coeur. Ils étaient plutôt arrangés. Morts sur le coup, en tout cas.

Les otages se dégagèrent précipitemment de leurs agresseurs et les corps de ceux-ci tombèrent. Le supposé Bellamy se tourna vers Lexa et hurla:

-Vite! Ils ne tarderont pas à refermer les portes! Et les mitraillettes automatiques vont se remettre en marche!

Lexa ne s'offensa pas de l'absence de remerciement, ils étaient pressés. Elle courit vers les portes, où elle fit rapidement entrer ses hommes. Bellamy l'aidait, Lexa ne put que voir qu'il avait les épaules d'un leader. Moins de nonante hommes étaient déjà rentrés quand le regard de Lexa tomba sur une chevelure dorée et un visage boueux au loin. Le coeur du commandant rata un battement, son cerveau se liquéfia. Clarke était là. Accroupie derrière un buisson, la jeune femme maintint son regard. Elle jeta un court regard peiné vers les corps recouvrants le sol puis retourna son attention vers Lexa. La culpabilité noyait ses traits, et Lexa comprit ce qu'il lui fallait comprendre. Clarke l'avait bel et bien abandonnée. La jeune femme articula trois mots, que le Heda comprit comme "désolée, pardonne-moi". Lexa se sentit soudainement vide et complètement perdue. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, les coups de feu reprirent. Lexa retourna son attention vers ses hommes qui passèrent par une porte qui se refermait inéluctablement. Ceux qui restaient dehors mourraient descendus. Par la fine fente que formaient momentanément les portes blindées, Lexa apperçut brièvement le dos d'une lâche qui fuyait en courant. Les portes se fermèrent définitivement derrière elle, et Lexa se tourna vers ses hommes.

Cent-vingt. Il n'y en avait pas plus. Seulement une grosse centaine de ses guerriers avait survécu à cette assaut, qui ne touchait même pas à sa fin. La rage remplaça le vide dans le coeur de Lexa, qui se précipita à la tête de ses troupes. Là, un gars de type asiatique lui prit le bras et l'arrêta ainsi:

-Heda! Je suis Monty, un ami de Clarke...Que lui est-il arrivé?

-Monty?répéta froidement Lexa. Très bien, Monty. Te souviens-tu de tous ces cadavres au dehors? C'est ta chère Clarke qui les a tués. Elle les a tous tués.

Le garçon eut un hoquet de surprise tout en lâchant le commandant. Il recula d'un pas.

-Clarke...? Elle...elle a...? Je...Bon, ok. Mettons fin à tout ça, on vous emmène aux autres captifs puis on se taille discretos...

-Non.

-Comment ça, non?demanda un black en intervenant. C'était le plan!

-Il n'y a plus de plan. Le plan, c'était de faire ouvrir ces portes il y a deux heures. Maintenant, on se tient à mon plan.

-Quel plan, Heda?

-Jus drain jus daun. Le sang réclame le sang. Personne ne sortira vivant de ce mont. JUS DRAIN JUS DAUN!répéta Lexa en hurlant pour que ses guerriers l'entendent tous.

Portés par la rage et le besoin de vengeance, les soldats se lancèrent sans retenue dans les couloirs de ce fameux mont Weather. Ils étaient inarrêtables, sauvages, sans pitié. Ce jour-là Lexa tua plus d'innocents qu'elle l'avait jamais fait. Car, ils l'apprirent lors de l'attaque, le mont Weather n'était pas qu'un campement militaire. Il y avait des enfants, des femmes et des civils par centaines.

Mais peu importait, à présent. Un cadavre, c'est un cadavre. Or, après le passage de Lexa, il n'y avait plus que ça.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Voili voilou, je vous présente le chapitre dix de ma ff!** **Dès ce vendredi je pars en vacances, sans GSM ni rien, ce qui fera que je ne posterai pas avant au moins trois semaines... désolée! Du coup...profitez de ce chapitre! Pour aujourd'hui, au menu, on a de l'amitié Bellamy/Clarke et quelques explicatitions à propos du chapitre précédent...**

 **ENJOY :D (ou pas...selon votre humeur et la qualité du chapitre)**

Chapitre dix

C'était un vrai carnage.

Les cadavres jonchaient le sol, il fallait faire de grands pas si l'on souhaitait n'écraser aucun os.

Bellamy, pour cette raison mais aussi pour d'autres, ne bougeait pas. Il en était parfaitement incapable. Il était paralysé, son cerveau tournait au ralenti, comme embourbé. Une odeur peu fraîche commençait à s'échapper des corps, alors que les natifs se félicitaient mutuellement, débordants de joie. Tout le monde avait été libéré. Enfin, façon de parler... certains sortiraient de ce bunker bien moins libres que quand ils étaient dedans. Le regard de Bellamy se posa sur Jasper, et il sentit son coeur se serrer. Son ami n'allait pas bien. Le garçon était agenouillé auprès du corps mort de Maya, la fille de la montagne qui était vite devenue sa petite amie. Elle avait toujours été jolie mais, ainsi, toute pâle, du sang coulant de sa bouche, des entailles sur le corps, elle perdait de son charme. Jasper était tout aussi livide que son amie. Tremblant, il la prit doucement contre son torse et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Des sanglots lourds lui secouèrent les épaules, alors que Monty, son meilleur ami, caressait son dos avec des gestes répétitifs se voulant rassurants. Maya était morte depuis quelques temps maintenant. Jasper était passé par plusieurs étapes avant d'arriver à ce stade. Tout d'abord, alors que Maya était encore agonisante, Bellamy l'avait vu se montrer fort et aimant. Il l'avait rassurée, s'était excusé de ne pas avoir su la protéger et lui avait rappelé des centaines de fois qu'il l'aimait. Puis Maya avait arrêté de répondre, elle s'était éteinte. Une rage folle avait alors saisi Jasper qui, les larmes aux yeux, s'était lancé sur les premiers soldats qu'il voyait. Bellamy l'avait alors retenu à contrecoeur: les Trikrus les laissaient pour l'instant tranquilles, autant ne pas les déranger, même s'ils méritaient largement ce que Jasper prévoyait de leur infliger. Jasper s'était débattu un long moment dans les bras de Bellamy, avait même fini par frapper son ami. Le garçon n'avait pas réagi, Jasper lui faisait mal, mais il ne le tuerait pas...il avait la motivation, mais pas les muscles pour. Puis Monty était arrivé en courant, il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Son meilleur ami ne voulait pas l'écouter, mais il réussit tout de même à le convaincre de s'arrêter, de faire une pause. Jasper était alors tombé à genoux au sol, et pleurait sur le corps de sa copine...son ex-copine, du coup. Bellamy cligna quelques fois des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui montaient en lui et se détourna de la scène. Son regard tomba sur ses mains pleines de sang. Il ignorait d'où ce sang venait et, en fait, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il avait vu beaucoup trop de sang aujourd'hui. Et il avait fait trop peu pour en voir moins couler. En effet, l'attaque des natifs avait été extrêmement rapide. En une quinzaine de minutes, la plupart des hommes de la montagne étaient morts ou agonisants. Bellamy aurait pu se battre à leurs côtés, ou au moins tenter de sauver les plus innocents, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il était resté spectateur tout le temps de l'attaque. Spectateur des hurlements d'enfants, d'hommes et de femmes. Spectateur des chutes et des coups de couteau dans le dos. Spectateur de courses poursuites. Spectateur de meurtes. Spectateur du désespoir des parents brusquement privés de leur enfant, avant de eux-même décéder. Spectateur de la surprise, de la terreur et de l'incompréhension des civils.

Bellamy était resté spectateur de l'extinction d'un peuple.

Les larmes brouillèrent à nouveau ses yeux et il les laissa couler sans gêne. Les larmes ne pouvaient être un signe de faiblesse face à une telle scène de désolation. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir vide. Qu'avait-il fait? Pourquoi était-il resté immobile? La honte dévorait Bellamy tout entier, et le garçon doutait d'un jour pouvoir à nouveau se regarder dans la glasse. Il avait froid, très froid, et il entendait encore le cri des enfants soudainement orphelins. Une silhouette s'approcha de Bellamy... une femme. Le garçon s'essuya les yeux et vit le Heda qui le regardait, l'air impassible. Que faisait-elle là, plantée face à lui, en toute bonne âme et conscience? Comment osait-elle s'approcher de lui? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas paraître dévorée par les regrets? La rage envahit Bellamy, qui scruta le visage du commandant. Non, décidément, celle-ci semblait être sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Elle tendit sa main droite à Bellamy, et le garçon la fixa, plus que perdu. Qu'était-il censé dire, penser, ressentir, là, maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'un type bien ferait, à sa place? Que ferait Clarke? Lexa kom Trikru prit le parti de garder sa main tendue malgré le choix de Bellamy de rester immobile.

-Cette guerre est terminée. Tes amis et toi avez respecté les termes de notre arrangement, je t'en remercie.

Quand Bellamy parla, sa voix était rauque et hésitante.

-Vous les avez tous tués...il n'y a eu aucune exception...

-Aucune, confirma le Heda, toujours aussi neutre dans ses expressions.

-Je...ce n'était pas dans le plan. On n'avait pas prévu de faire ça.

Bellamy ne faisait qu'énoncer les faits, car il était incapable de faire autre chose. Son cerveau en état de choc avait déjà du mal avec ça.

-Non, en effet. La trahison de votre Wanheda n'était pas non plus prévue.

-Wan...? C'est quoi, ça?

-Hum...Klark, si tu préfères.

À l'entente du prénom de son amie, Bellamy se réveilla un peu. Où était-elle? Qui lui était-il arrivé? Allait-elle bien? L'inquiétude monta en Bellamy, et le brun fut soulagé de finalement ressentir quelque chose. Ça y est, il était reparti!

-Clarke n'a trahi personne! C'est quoi ces conneries? S'il y en a bien une qui te resterait fidèle...

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi, figure-toi. Mais comme tu le vois à ces récents évènements, je ne mens pas.

Bellamy grimaça. Lexa avait l'air têtue et, lui, il avait une migraine terrible. Il défendrait l'honneur de Clarke plus tard.

-Pourquoi tu appelles Clarke bizarrement?

-C'est la première question qui te vient à l'esprit? Comment mon peuple surnomme ta petite copine depuis qu'elle nous a trahis?

-Ma petite copine? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui obsèdes carrément la princesse! Et ça semblait réciproque! Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé?

-Elle nous a trahis.

-TU MENS!beugla Bellamy, qui perdait le contrôle.

Clarke ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de ce massacre, Lexa se trompait. C'était forcé.

-Tout ce que je voulais te dire, continua Lexa de sa voix détachée, pas impressionnée pour un sous par Bellamy. C'est que nous sommes clairement en tension politique avec ton peuple. Tu remarqueras que j'évite le mot guerre. Pour l'instant les miens sont euphoriques mais ils ne sont pas dupes. Très vite, ils réaliseront ce qui leur est arrivé et réclameront justice. Alors, pour faire en sorte que toi et les autres d'ici ne soyez pas là lors de ce massacre, je te conseille de rentrer à l'Ark. Maintenant.

-Je...

-Ce n'est pas un conseil. C'est un ordre.

Bellamy s'apprêtait à à nouveau s'énerver, quand quelqu'un le retint. Un bras venant par dessus son épaule lui barrant le torse. Une main foncée. Un bras trop musclé pour que Bellamy se dégage sans devoir bastonner.

-Miller, laisse-moi!

-Fais pas le con, Blake. J'ai envie de revoir mon père et ça pue la mort, ici. Et puis, si Jasper reste ici...et bien je crois qu'il se tire une balle. Il est temps qu'on rentre chez nous. Dis merci au Heda puis fous le camp avec nous. On est tous prêts à partir... même Jas' est prêt. Et Monty a su convaincre Octavia de rentrer avec nous!

Bellamy, à contrecoeur, fit un pas en arrière. Le Heda lui fit un petit signe de tête, et l'observa tourner les talons et rentrer chez lui.

Les oiseaux chantaient. Le clapotis de l'eau résonnait tranquillement. Le vent soufflait dans les arbres et le ciel était bleu. Clarke pleurait en silence.

Assise sur un tronc au bord de la rivière, la tête entre les mains, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi coupable. Même avant la capture du mont Weather, alors qu'elle faisait brûler des Trikrus par dizaines, elle s'était sentie moins en faute. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Aucune vie innocente n'était en jeu, il s'agissait seulement de soldats. Et puis...cette fois-là, elle n'avait pas fait faux pas à des alliés. Elle n'avait pas trahi la femme qu'elle aurait pu un jour aimer.

Quelle lâche elle faisait.

-Clarke...?

Clarke sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers la source du bruit. Bellamy. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Bellamy était en tenue de garde jaune et blanche, du sang plein les vêtements, sur le visage et sur les mains. Il avait l'air sombre, mais un sourire en coin trônait sur son visage à l'idée de revoir son amie. Une mitraillette était passée autour de ses épaules et reposait sur son dos. Sa casquette de garde reposait encore sur son crâne, aplatissant ses cheveux bouclés et les faisant ressortir de manière plus volumineuse sur les côtés. Il était toujours aussi beau que d'habitude, bien sûr, mais quelque chose entachait son visage. Il avait vécu des choses difficiles, là-bas. On pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Et aussi, accessoirement, sur le sang qui entachait chaque parcelle de son corps.

-Tu pleures, fit-il remarquer en venant s'assoir à ses côtés.

Il lui prit la main et lui caressa doucement le dos de la main avec son pouce. Clarke observa leurs mains sales et boueuses, et eut un petit rire. Oui, elle pleurait. Ses nerfs étaient à vif.

-Tu as revu Octavia? demanda Clarke en regardant pour la première fois son ami dans les yeux.

-Oui. Elle...elle était pas chaude pour des retrouvailles enthousiastes. J'ai eu droit à un "Te voilà" et à un "Je vois que tu vas bien, c'est cool"... j'aime ma petite sœur de tout mon cœur, mais elle peut être vachement ingrate quand elle s'y met.

Clarke rigola légèrement. Dans sa prochaine vie, il faudrait que Bellamy se réincarne en papillon fluorescent pour recevoir un peu d'attention de sa soeur. Ça, ou en grand black baraqué et tatoué. Mais bon...ça, ce n'était sûrement pas le type de relation que Bellamy cherchait à établir avec sa soeur.

-J'ai parlé avec le Heda, Clarke... après le massacre. Elle a dit que...

-Le massacre? Quel massacre?

-Le Heda a perdu beaucoup de ses hommes en attendant que les portes du mont Weather s'ouvrent. Une fois ouvertes...une fois ouvertes, jus drein jus daun a été appliqué. Personne, absolument personne venant du mont Weather, n'a été épargné. Ils sont tous morts, Clarke. Et je n'ai rien fait pour les en empêcher.

Clarke vit son ami s'effondrer sous ses yeux, ne sachant pas que faire. Il se mit à sangloter bruyamment et Clarke finit par le prendre contre elle. Au bout de quelques minutes d'une étreinte rassurante, le garçon se calma enfin. Ils changèrent de position et, finalement, ce fut Clarke qui se retrouva calée contre l'épaule de Bellamy.

-Alors...tu as parlé avec leur Heda?

Bellamy nota, perplexe, que Clarke ne disait plus Lexa. Or, Clarke disait toujours Lexa. Elle l'avait toujours dit, dès le début.

-Oui...

-Elle va bien, alors?

-Euh...

-Elle est blessée? Bellamy, réponds-moi!

-Physiquement, elle va bien. C'est une guerrière redoutable et aucune balle ni lame ne l'a ne serait-ce que effleurée. Mentalement... j'en sais rien, elle était bizarre. Elle avait l'air très... neutre.

-Lexa a toujours l'air neutre. Le truc c'est de lire derrière ses traits.

-Je ne la connais pas assez pour ça princesse. Je peux juste te dire ce qu'elle a bien voulu me dire...

Clarke était comme pendue aux lèvres de Bellamy, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le garçon qui eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire à ce propos.

-Elle dit que tu l'as trahie. Elle dit que tu n'as pas suivi le plan. Clarkey...tu l'as trahie?

Clarke inspira longuement. Alors elle expliqua toute son histoire à Bellamy. L'intervention de Finn qui les avait retardés de presque quarante minutes, puis leur course effrénée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que l'effet de surprise était parfaitement sapé, vu que le groupe A devait déjà être aux portes du mont. Arrivés au barrage, des hommes armés les attendraient sûrement.

-C'était...c'était cent fois trop risqué. La décision devait être vite prise, et les regards étaient tournés vers moi. J'ai... j'ai pris la décision de sauver qui je pouvais. Sur le moment, j'ignorais même si Lexa attendait toujours devant les portes. Il aurait été logique que non, qu'elle ait fait demi-tour... Personne n'en savait rien. Alors j'ai pris le parti d'ordonner un repli stratégique. Malgré le plan, c'était plus sûr. Mes hommes sont tous rentrés chez eux, mais moi j'ai voulu savoir. Je me suis rendu aux portes du mont Weather pour voir si Lexa y était encore. Pour savoir si j'avais fait le bon choix. Je me suis guidée au son des rafales de balles. Une fois arrivée, je me suis abritée et suis tombée sur cette scène... des morts Trikrus par centaines, et Lexa qui refermait les portes du mont derrière elle. J'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur. Mon choix n'avait pas été le bon...je vous ai abandonnés, Bell. Je suis tellement désolée...

Ce n'était pas des mots en l'air. Clarke avait réellement l'air d'en avoir lourd sur la patate. Bellamy la comprenait. Vraiment. Il aurait sûrement fait pareil. Seulement, de son côté...Lexa s'était jetée corps et âme dans cette bataille, s'acharnant envers et contre tout seulement pour Clarke. Seulement parce qu'elle croyait que Clarke ferait pareil. Elle lui avait tellement fait confiance... de trop. La mort de milliers d'hommes avaient découlé de cette confiance apparemment imméritée.

-C'est bon, princesse, on merde tous. Et puis ta décision était la plus sage. Lexa a seulement mieux fait que toi... niveau confiance, vous avez joué dans d'autres niveaux.

-Mais, mais...je fais confiance en Lexa!

-Alors pourquoi avoir envisagé qu'elle avait déserté?

-Je...

-Il y a eu comme un petit problème. Elle devait vraiment tenir à toi pour que...

-Quoi? Non, arrête...on ne s'est embrassées qu'une fois.

Bellamy eut un petit rire.

Elles s'étaient embrassées? Il ne s'était pas imaginé leur relation comme ça mais... pourquoi pas? Après tout, il ne pouvait pas juger, il n'avait encore jamais vu les deux leaders interagir. Mais quand on entendait la voix de l'une quand elle parlait de l'autre...

-J'espère que c'était un beau baiser, parce que vu les tensions actuelles, je pense que ce sera le dernier avant longtemps.

-Blake, tu es un chieur! râla Clarke en bousculant un peu son ami, alors que celui-ci riait aux éclats.

Bien sûr que c'était un chieur, c'est pour ça qu'il était si attachant. Ça et sa belle gueule. Puis il reprit son sérieux. Il adorerait plaisanter encore et encore avec celle qui ressemblait le plus à sa meilleure amie, mais ce n'était pas spécialement recommandé. Il y avait d'autres sujets beaucoup plus sérieux et importants à aborder. Il réfléchit un instant à tout ce que Clarke lui avait dit, le regard fixé sur l'eau qui coulait face à lui. Alors il réalisa quelque chose, et se tendit immédiatement. Tellement que Clarke le sentit. Ta jeune femme se tourna vers son ami.

-Bell...?

-Finn, dit-il, les dents et les poings serrés.

-Oui...

-C'est de sa faute, tout ça...tu as dû faire marche arrière parce qu'IL vous avait retardé. IL était armé d'armes qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir. IL a pris une décision qui ne lui revenait pas. IL est la cause du seul mort du groupe B. Et IL est la cause de tous les autres morts...hommes de la montagne ou guerriers Trikrus.

-Bellamy, calme-toi...

-Où est-il?demanda le garçon en se levant d'un coup, ce qui fit presque tomber Clarke de son tronc.

De la rage brillait dans les yeux de Bellamy, et ça n'avançait rien de bon.

-Bellamy, respire un grand coup...Ne fais pas de bêtises précipitées.

-OU EST-IL, CLARKE?

-Bellamy arrête! Que vas-tu faire? Le tabasser? Le tuer? J'ai besoin que tu te calmes.

-Tu es en train de défendre ton petit copain, là, mais...

-Arrête. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je ferais. J'étais prête à le laisser mourir pour nous faire pardonner ses crimes, l'autre jour. Tu sais très bien que je sais faire passer les bonnes valeurs avant le reste! De plus...je n'ai pas réussi à lui pardonner ses fautes précédentes. C'était de trop. Lui et moi... c'est fini. Je crois que...mon amour pour lui n'a pas survécu à tout ça. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le défendrais encore, tu vois! Je l'ai quitté parce qu'il avait tué de sang froid des dizaines de gens, et il a recommencé. Mais en en tuant des milliers, à présent. J'aimerais aussi aller lui balancer ses quatre vérités, mais là... on ne peut pas aller le voir comme ça. On est sur les nerfs, tous les deux. On lui en veut. Et toi, je reconnais ce regard!, tu es prêt à le tuer! Alors non, je ne te dirai pas où il est. Pas avant que tu te calmes.

-Je...

Bellamy fit quelques pas en arrière, perturbé. Clarke avait raison, bien évidemment. S'il le voyait dans cet état, il tuerait Finn de ses propres mains. Mais il était aussi un peu sous le choc. Clarke et Finn...n'étaient plus ensemble? Alors même un amour aussi fort ne tenait pas le coup, sur Terre? Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec ce baiser avec le Heda, ou était-ce juste à propos des erreurs passées de Finn? Bellamy étouffa un rire sarcastique: Finn n'était pas parfait, après tout. Et il devait même être plutôt idiot pour les laisser une femme comme Clarke Griffin s'en aller. Et Clarke...pourquoi avait-elle abandonné si tôt? Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Elle avait dû vivre ces évènements plus difficilement que ce qu'elle n'avait laissé paraître. Bellamy s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été là pour la soutenir, pour lui rappeler que Finn était celui qui lui faisait du bien. En même temps...ça n'avait jamais été son rôle. Alors le garçon se demanda qui tenait ce rôle pour Clarke...il ne trouva pas. Le Heda? Était-ce pour ça que Clarke s'était attachée à elle? Non...sûrement pas, non. Clarke n'avait clairement pas raconté ses problèmes de coeur au commandant avec qui elle programmait une guerre. Alors Bellamy comprit que Clarke avait été seule tout ce temps. Personne pour raconter ses peines de coeur, personne pour lui montrer du soutien dans cette merde. Au fond, malgré l'arrivée des autres, les prisonniers envoyés sur Terre étaient toujours aussi seuls. Jasper avait Monty, Raven avait Finn, Octavia avait Bellamy...Mais qui était là pour Clarke? Ces pensées refilèrent le bourdon à Bellamy, qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment Clarke tenait. Elle était définitivement la plus forte d'eux tous. Oui, elle avait fui. Mais c'était une nouvelle démonstration de sa force. Une décision difficile pour sauver le plus de gens possibles, d'après ce qu'elle savait.

-Excuse-moi, Clarke...

-Je...non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je t'ai laissé là-bas, alors que tu y avais été sous mes recommandations et...

-Na, Clarke, ferme-la. Tu es toute seule. Depuis que Finn n'assure plus...et ça fait une éternité, maintenant, tu es toute seule. Et on parle de survie, encore et encore, et c'est comme ça que toi et moi on communique. Juste comme deux leaders qui partagent un trône. J'aimerais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir été plus pour toi. J'aimerais qu'on change ça, et que toi et moi, on soit amis. J'aimerais que tu n'aies plus à traverser d'épreuves aussi dures tout seule. J'aimerais pouvoir être là pour toi.

-Bell...

Bellamy vit les yeux de Clarke se mouiller, et son coeur se serra. Quel gros balot, il était trop tard. Clarke avait déjà trop souffert.

-Merci, finit par dire la belle blonde avant d'acquiescer. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de solitude, ajouta-t-elle en émettant un petit rire nerveux.

Bellamy la prit dans ses bras, rassuré. Okay...il était là pour elle, maintenant. Il ne merderait pas.

\--

-Octavia...

La voix de Clarke était hésitante. La jeune Blake, arrivée pile en face d'elle, s'arrêta pour la scruter de haut en bas. Les adolescents étaient dans un couloir de l'Ark, encore sales de la guerre qu'ils avaient menée (ou uniquement _commencé_ à mener, selon les cas).

-Il paraît que ce n'est pas de ta faute, votre retard?demanda la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

-Non...

-C'est Finn, c'est ça?

-Oui.

Octavia acquiesça, pour l'instant satisfaite d'enfin savoir. Elle fit un petit signe de tête à son frère, tapota l'épaule de Clarke avant de s'en aller rejoindre son Lincoln. C'est alors Monty qui vint à la rencontre de Clarke et Bellamy. L'air sombre, le garçon fit un petit signe aux deux leaders.

-Comment va Jasper?s'enquit Bellamy.

-Mal...

Le regard de Monty s'attarda sur Clarke, ce qui fit monter une vague d'angoisse chez la jeune femme, avant de lui sourire brièvement. La pression retomba chez la blonde, qui se remit à respirer. Okay, elle n'avait peut-être pas perdu tous ses amis.

-Content de te revoir, Clarke. Et...(sur un ton plus bas, il ajouta) ne dis pas à Jas' que je t'ai dit ça mais...merci d'avoir envoyé les Trikrus. C'est leur Heda qui nous a sauvés. Elle et ce cher Bellamy. Tous deux des cadeaux nous venant de toi.

-Je ne viens que de ma mère... marmonna Bellamy, juste pour la forme.

Monty eut un petit rire.

-Bien vu! En attendant...vous allez voir Finn, là? Jasper n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de lui parler. Et de l'autre côté de la cellule insonorisée, Finn a fait pareil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre deux mais il y a quelque chose... c'est étrange. Quant à Jasper... évitez de lui parler. Depuis la mort de Maya, il est plein de haîne envers tout le monde. J'ai peur qu'il essaye de te tuer si tu l'approches, Clarke.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, réprimant un frisson, alors que Bellamy grimaçait.

-Okay, merci pour le filon Monty.

Le garçon s'en alla, et Clarke et Bellamy continuèrent leur marche jusqu'au couloir de la cellule de Finn. Un garde se tenait, assis, la tête posée contre la porte blindée, une arme en main. L'arme en question pointait un homme face à lui. L'homme pointé, qui était lui aussi au sol, complètement recroquevillé, se leva d'un coup de se précipita vers Clarke et Bell. Les yeux vides, la peau noire de crasse, du sang sur les lèvres et les traits fatigués, Jasper se tenait à à peine quelques centimètres de Clarke. Celle-ci retint son souffle, le garçon avait mauvaise haleine. C'était chose courante, ici, sur Terre, mais là... là, l'odeur était à son apogée.

-Clarke...murmura le garçon en penchant légèrement la tête, et son regard glaça le sang de Clarke, qui repensait à l'avertissement de Monty: _"j'ai peur qu'il essaye de te tuer si tu l'approches".._.

Bellamy repoussa doucement Jasper pour qu'il recule, et celui-ci se laissa faire.

-Tu veux parler à Finn, Clarkie?

La voix de Jasper était sèche et sans sentiments, Clarke se dit q'il était devenu fou.

-Oui.

-Laisse-nous passer Jasper. On doit lui parler.

-Chaque membre du conseil, hein? Car c'est eux les membres du tribunal. Et vous...vous vous êtes partout, alors le chancelier Griffin a du trouver une excuse pour vous accepter le jour du jugement. C'est vous qui allez le juger et le sanctionner... on a déjà vu plus neutre, niveau justice.

-Jasper...

-Ferme-la Griffin! Vous allez lui parler et tout ce qu'il vous dira, vous le retournerez, ou non, contre lui. Alors... laissez-moi vous dire ce qu'il ne dira pas. Il n'a pas organisé cette intervention tout seul. Enfin, si, mais... quelqu'un l'a convaincu de le faire. Ce quelqu'un, c'est moi. J'ai contacté Finn dès que j'ai appris votre plan. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à t'emprunter ta radio, Blake, mais j'ai réussi sans trop de ruses. Tu me faisais confiance, hein...

-Mais...fit Clarke qui n'y comprenait rien.

-Silence, je parle. En gros, j'ai d'abord appris le plan. Des Trikrus...vous envoyiez pour la plupart des soldats des Trikrus! J'ai tout de suite compris qu'on aurait des problèmes. Ces hommes sont sans pitié, et leur cerveau ne leur sert jamais à rien. J'ai compris que malgré tes promesses, Clarkey, ils finiraient par s'attaquer aux gens de la montagne. Des civils. Des innocents. Maya, ses amis, sa famille... des enfants, des femmes, des vieux... Tellement de gens sans armes qui se feraient sauvagement assassinés. Tout ça pour quoi? Libérer moins d'une centaine de personnes, dont une majorité de sauvages? J'ai su que je ne saurais pas vous convaincre, ni toi Bellamy, ni toi, Clarke. Alors j'ai été vers le plus malin. Le plus censé, un type qui voulait faire le bien. Un type qui, peu importait les moyens, bosserait pour le bien. Vous, vous croyez oeuvrer pour le bien commun...mais vous voyez flou. Vous êtes toujours un peu à côté de la plaque. Pas Finn. Lui, il savait. Il comprenait ce qu'il fallait des fois faire pour sauver ceux qu'on aime. (Jasper jeta un regard entendu à Clarke, qui n'en revenait pas. Jasper était-il en train de dire que les morts causés par Finn avait fait de lui quelqu'un de fiable? Comme quoi... tout dépend du point de vue). Après avoir appris votre plan, j'ai réfléchi au mien. J'ai d'abord pensé à t'empêcher de faire péter le brouillard acide, Bellamy. Mais l'idée ne tenait pas la route. D'abord, tu m'aurais tabassé jusqu'à ce que je crève sous tes yeux puis tu aurais quand même désactivé le brouillard. Et puis... ça voulait aussi dire que toi et ton groupe, Clarke, vous alliez mourir. Ce n'était pas l'idéal. Alors j'ai eu cette brillante idée. Envoyer Finn vous retenir loin de la bataille. Ainsi, le courant ne s'éteindrait jamais et les natifs se retrouveraient face à des portes définitivement closes, se retrouvant forcés à faire demi-tour. J'ai contacté Finn, je lui ai expliqué ma situation. Je lui ai parlé de Maya, de tous les civils du mont, puis je lui ai parlé du plan. Je n'étais pas étonné qu'il ne le connaisse pas: tu as toujours été douée pour mettre les gens que tu aimes de côté pour prendre de grandes décisions, Clarke... Bref. Finn n'a pas été difficile à convaincre. Il m'a dit ne pas faire confiance aux natifs, encore moins à leur commandant. Il m'a aussi dit que tu n'allais pas bien, que tu faisais de mauvais choix à cause de problèmes personnels, mais que les gens te suivaient tout de même parce que...et bien, tu restais Clarke. Et Clarke, on la suit tous tête baissée. Alors je lui ai expliqué mon propre plan. Il était prêt à le faire. Il m'a dit, mot pour mot "j'ai échoué à sauver celle que j'aime, je t'aiderai à sauver celle que tu aimes. Il faut tout faire pour ne pas la perdre parce que, après, tu n'es plus rien...". Alors il s'est procuré une arme automatique- le terme "voler" serait plus exact- et il est parti vous ralentir. Le plan se déroulait à la perfection... jusqu'à ce moment. Ce moment pendant lequel j'ai réalisé que les Trikrus ne partiraient pas. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais ils continuaient d'attendre. Ils ne rebroussaient pas chemin! Leurs hommes tombaient comme des mouches, mais celle qui semblait être leur cheffe était animée d'une énergie sans fin. Elle persévérait, encore et encore, attendant sûrement que toi, Clarke, tu réussisses enfin. Elle a pu attendre longtemps...enfin bref. Elle a fini par avoir gain de cause. Elle est rentrée dans le mont. Et elle a fait ce que je savais qu'elle ferait. Elle a mené une guerre barbare et sans valeur. Elle les a tous tués. Même... même Maya...

À la fin de ce long monologue, la voix de Jasper se brisa. Bellamy et Clarke, face à lui, n'en revenaient pas. Jasper se mit alors à pleurer silencieusement, tremblant comme une feuille.

-Je... Le plan ne s'est pas passé comme prévu... il n'était pas censé faire tuer Maya... Je n'étais pas censé tuer Maya...

Le garçon s'effondra complètement, subitement, pathétiquement, et Bellamy le retint de tomber. Sous le regard sombre mais neutre de Clarke, il lui fit ce qui ressemblait à un câlin.

-Garde...fit alors Clarke, se réveillant de sa torpeur. Enfermez cet homme avec Finn Collins. Il est coupable d'avoir planifié l'attentat, ayant entraîné l'extermination d'un peuple.

Le garde, qui s'était redressé au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait, réagit immédiatement. Il poigna dans le t-shirt de Jasper et le tira sans ménagement en arrière. Le garçon trébucha lourdement mais se laissa faire, tout en continuant de se lamenter à grands coups de "je ne suis plus rien" et de "ils les ont tués, moi aussi". Puis, alors que la porte de la cellule se refermait sur lui, une lueur de lucidité illumina son regard. Il regarda Clarke droit dans les yeux:

-C'est eux, le problème. Ça a toujours été eux.

Le garde le fit taire d'un coup dans la nuque, et le garçon, évanoui, disparut derrière la porte sécurisée. Clarke laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue, puis tourna les talons, Bellamy derrière elle. Elle avait un rapport à rendre au conseil.

\--

 **Bon... on ne retrouve pas nos persos très heureux, hein? Jasper ne va pas trop trop bien, je crois / Clarke non plus...première fois qu'elle pleure aussi souvent! Encore heureuse que le charmant Bellamy Blake est là pour essuyer ses larmes, n'est-ce pas...haha, je plaisante. Bellarke, c'est avant tout une amitié incroyable. Prochain chapitre, on aura le bonheur de voir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre chère Lexa... c'est pas non plus super joyeux.**

 **Alors, pour qui vous êtes? Team Jasper/Finn ou Team Clarke/Bellamy? Ou alors vous penchez pour notre Heda préférée? Vous les détestez tous? Vous avez envie de nouilles? Dites-moi tout! ;)**

 **Petit moment pub...vous connaissez Supernatural? Vous shippez Destiel? Oui? Non? Peu importe, j'ai une ff pour vous! Ça s'appelle "Enfin", et le génie d'artiste qui l'a produit s'appelle "Alagnia"...allez jeter un coup d'oeil quand vous aurez le temps, ça vaut le coup. C'est une AU qui se lit plutôt vite. Allez voir, ça ne vous engage à rien! Et puis c'est franchement bien!**

 **Bon, j'arrête de faire de la pub pour d'autres fandoms (ça va, en même temps, tant que c'est pas du Bellarke ; ) ), je vous laisse... Bonnes vacances et à la prochaine!**


	11. Chapitre 11

ALERTE NOUVEAUTÉ: les phrases en italique sont soit des pensées (toujours indiqué), soit... /!\ (jamais indiqué) du Trigedasleng /!\

\--

-Commandant...vous êtes sûre de vous ?

-Indra, stop.

-Je n'essaye pas de prendre leur défense, mais je crois que vous devriez y réfléchir à deux fois avant de partir de manière si précipitée...

Lexa et Indra étaient seules dans la tente du Heda. Celle-ci faisait ses bagages, se baladant avec un calme feint dans toute la pièce pour rassembler ses affaires. Elle se tenait droite et marchait rapidement, son regard ne croisait pas celui de son chef de guerre. Indra tentait elle aussi de rester sereine, mais elle sentait que les événements prenaient une mauvaise tournure, et son calme lui échappait.

-Je crois qu'il nous faudrait communiquer avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Peut-être il y a-t-il un malentendu ? Peut-être Clarke et ses troupes ont-elles été empêchées d'atteindre ce fameux barrage ? Peut-être ne savons-nous pas tout ? Peut-être sont-ils même tous innocents !

-Tu es précisément en train de prendre leur défense, Indra.

Le ton du commandant était sec et las.

-Peut-être ! Mais je crois qu'en partant d'ici, nous mettons sérieusement à mal cette paix toute fragile entre nos deux peuples. Une paix dont nous pourrions avoir un jour besoin.

-Depuis quand parles-tu de paix ? Je croyais que toi, comme notre peuple, tu ne jurais que par jus drain jus daun ?

-Vous savez bien que les choses ont changé, Heda! Depuis l'arrivée des hommes venus du ciel, nous remettons une série de choses en question. Pour un bien, des fois ! Nous avons appris à faire au cas par cas. Regardez le sort de Finn kom Skaikru !

L'attitude de Lexa changea presque imperceptiblement. Indra ne la voyait que de dos, elle ne vit pas son regard se porter sur le vide, ni ses épaules s'affaisser doucement ou ses mains se mettre à trembler. Elle ne la vit pas non plus ravaler sa salive et grimacer en prononçant ses mots.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas sauvé ce Finn pour lui ou pour quiconque d'autre ici.

-Je sais à qui vous pensiez, Heda... C'est pourquoi j'ai pris le parti de respecter ce choix, aussi peu satisfaisant aie-t-il été pour moi.

-Peu importe (avec ces mots, le Heda chassa l'air de sa main, et le voile devant ses yeux apparu quelques secondes plus tôt disparut. Un voile de peine et de deuil, qui laissa place à cet air si neutre qu'elle avait pour habitude de porter). Jus drein jus daun doit s'appliquer.

-Et il s'est appliqué ! Vous avez été à la hauteur de nos coutumes ! Les hommes de la montagne sont morts. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

-Si. C'est pourquoi nous nous en allons, plutôt que d'exterminer les Skaikrus à leur tour. Je pourrais le faire, et tu le sais.

-Vous pourriez rester et chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Six cent quatre-vingt de mes hommes sont morts alors que nous attendions Wanheda et ses renforts. Nous comptons encore les morts. Il y en a plusieurs couches, sur le sol. On ne reconnaît pas plus de la moitié des visages, ce dû aux balles que le Wanheda n'a pas arrêtées en ne coupant pas l'électricité.

Le ton dur et glacial qu'a employé le Heda refroidit immédiatement Indra, qui ravala sa salive et recula d'un pas. Son commandant avait raison. Trop d'hommes Trikrus- parmi lesquels des Trishanakrus, des membres du peuple d'Indra- étaient morts. Mais la chance que ce ne soit soit pas la faute des Skaikrus était trop élevée, bien trop élevée pour qu'ils se séparent d'eux et de cette chance de paix sans demander leur reste.

-Je ne comprends pas. Leur leader, cette Clarke, avait vraiment l'air de tenir à cette paix. Elle vous était tellement dévouée... je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle aurait pu délibérément vous abandonner.

-Ni toi ni moi ne connaissons quoi que ce soit à propos de leur Wanheda. Cesse de parler sans cesse d'elle, maintenant.

-Vous lui faisiez confiance !

-Indra, s'il-te-plaît...(Le Heda expira longuement, prenant apparemment fort sur elle)À contrer ainsi tout ce que je dis, tu ne fais rien d'autre que de me rappeler Titus.

-M'insulter n'aidera pas à me faire changer d'avis ! Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi avoir fait confiance à Clarke auparavant et ne pas continuer. Parlez-moi de ça et je comprendrai peut-être!

L'attitude du commandant changea du tout au tout. Une lueur de rage profonde luisait à présent derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Elle se tourna vers Indra et ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens, presquz haîneux.

-Je me fiche de ton avis, Indra. Tout ce qui t'est demandé, c'est d'obéir.

La concernée se liquéfia instantanément. Ce regard... On lui en avait déjà parlé, mais elle n'y avait jamais eu droit jusque là. Tellement de haîne qu'Indra aurait souhaité s'enfuir en jappant. On raconte que ce regard était le plus intimidant qui existe, qu'aucun autre Heda n'arrivait à avoir cette intensité agressive en un seul regard. Lexa aurait vaincu des guerres avant de les mener, rien qu'avec ce regard. Indra en avait déjà parlé avec Anya, l'ancienne tutrice de Lexa. Il paraît que la première fois que Lexa avait eu ce regard, c'était quand elle avait reçu la tête coupée de Costia dans sa chambre. Elle aurait vu les yeux injectés de sang de celle qu'elle aimait à l'époque, et se serait transformée en une statue. Des larmes auraient coulé sur ses joues et marqué des traînées à cause de son maquillage de guerre. Puis, elle s'était tournée vers les conseillers qui la regardait d'un air inquiet, et avait eu ce regard. Les gens s'en étaient allés, effrayés et comme hypnotisés, sans un mot. Indra aurait bien aimé reculer. S'assoir en boule sous une table en attendant que ça passe. Mais elle savait aussi que son Heda était, malgré tout, encore un peu une adolescente. Une adolescente en colère, dont il fallait oser défier le regard pour lui faire comprendre sa place. Une adolescente qui pouvait piquer une crise parce qu'on lui parlait trop de son amoureuse qui l'avait déçue. Sa crise, c'était ce regard. Indra avait encore de la chance. Elle aurait pu se faire sauvagement décapiter, pour le même prix. Mais, franchement... parler de cette Clarke lui apporterait-il toujours ce regard ? Il fallait espérer que non. Klark kom Skaikru était quand même le leader du seul peuple "indépendant" sur Terre, alors que Lexa commandait tous les autres. Alors Indra prit sur elle, et tenta d'adopter le même ton que celui qu'il lui fallait lors de ses altercations avec sa propre fille.

-Heda, respirez... Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir insisté. J'ignorais que cette Clarke était un sujet si sensible, je veillerai à l'aborder avec plus de tact. En attendant... reprenez vos esprits, et essayez de ne tuer aucun de vos chefs de guerre. On a un accord?

Lexa se retourna pour s'appuyer sur une table, sûrement pour reprendre son calme. Après de longues secondes d'un stress angoissant, elle prit enfin la parole.

-Je partirai avec ma garde en premier lieu, d'ici à peine quelques minutes. Je te demanderai de rester jusqu'à demain matin pour assurer le rangement du camp et la collecte des corps. Sois bien sûre que chaque corps soit ramené à Polis.

-Heda...

-Quoi, encore ?!

-Il y a plus de cadavres que de survivants. Ça risque d'être impossible à transporter...

Lexa soupira longuement, et tourna à nouveau le dos à Indra.

-N'emmenez que les visages reconnaissables. Les autres... offrez-leur les obsèques qu'il faut. Je le répète, AUCUN contact superflu avec les Skaikrus. Ou bien le Trikru sera jugé pour trahison.

-D'accord. Heda...

-Sérieusement ?! Tu as quelque chose à dire concernant chacun de mes ordres ?!

-C'est à propos d'Octavia Blake. Souvenez-vous, c'est une des rares Skaikrus qui faisait partie de notre groupe lors de l'attaque de la montagne. Elle avait beaucoup aidé, ou en tout cas mis du sien...

-Je me souviens.

-Elle aime notre peuple. Mais, surtout... elle aime l'un des nôtres. Linkoln kom Trishanakru, un gamin de mon village. Il l'aime aussi. C'est une fille bien. Elle n'a pas l'allure d'un enfant du ciel. J'aimerais...

-Accordé. Si elle te parle, tu n'es pas forcée de la tuer. Renvois-la juste chez elle.

-Heda... à vrai dire, j'espérais plus que ça. Nous avons une dette envers cette Octavia. Empêcher une séparation entre elle et Lincoln... ce serait plutôt généreux.

-Tu veux que je la laisse nous suivre ? Juste pour qu'elle suive celui qu'elle aime ?

-Oui. Ce serait...

-Non.

-Heda...

-Je fais ça pour son bien. L'amour est une faiblesse, elle le réalisera bien assez tôt.

-Par pitié ! Je croirais entendre Titus !

Indra ne voyait toujours pas les expressions de Lexa, mais elle vit sa silhouette remuer un peu. Comparer un enfant à ce bon vieux Titus, c'était le meilleur plan pour que l'enfant se pose des questions. Lexa était sûrement en train de changer d'avis.

-Qu'Octavia vienne, je ne l'autoriserai pas... par contre, vous pouvez laisser le choix à ce dénommé Lincoln de rester ici ou de nous suivre.

-Je...

-Ça conviendra, oui, ou non ?!

-J'imagine, oui. Merci de votre temps, Heda. Bon retour à Polis. Faites attention, on ne sait pas ce qui traîne dans les forêts, la nuit.

Le Heda acquiesça, poigna dans le maigre sac qui portait ses affaires puis quitta la tente sans un regard pour Indra. Celle-ci resta un certain moment immobile et seule dans cette tente. Elle était inquiète pour son commandant. En fait... non. Elle était plutôt inquiète pour la Lexa qui portait le rôle de Heda. Son masque ne tenait plus bien, elle semblait tendue, sur la défensive. Pour n'importe qui, ça aurait été normal. Mais Lexa n'avait jamais été n'importe qui! Indra se faisait du soucis pour elle. Qui sera là pour l'adolescente ? Pour l'entendre parler de ses problèmes de coeur ? Pour la réconforter et lui laisser le temps ? Car en étant le Heda, l'être humain Lexa n'avait plus les mêmes droits. Le Heda n'avait pas le coeur brisé, car il ne tombait pas amoureux. Il n'avait pas de peine, car il était le modèle de milliers de soldats. Le Heda était inébranlable. Rien ne l'atteignait. Rien ne le blessait.

- _Fais chier!_ jura Indra en shottant dans le sol.

C'était cette Clarke Griffin. La fille devait savoir que le Heda était hors d'atteinte. Clarke n'avait même pas essayé de la conquérir ou de la convaincre, et pourtant... Elle l'avait touchée. L'avait changée, un peu. L'avait blessée. Involontairement, en plus.

- _Cette gamine a tout détruit,_ continua de marmonner Indra pour elle-même. _Elle a choisi de montrer son amour à notre Heda, puis a choisi au dernier moment de le faire passer au second plan. Comment avec un tel amour a-t-elle pu la trahir ?_ Avec rage, Indra cracha au sol. Elle était impuissante, ça la mettait sur les nerfs. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que le trajet du Heda se passe bien. Espérer, toujours espérer...

\--

-Nous avons de la chance, le ciel est dégagé. On verra la fumée des feux de camps de potentiels brigands.

Lexa acquiesça vaguement. Oui, elle était heureuse que le ciel soit dégagé. Mais pas pour les brigands. Elle passerait la nuit à chevaucher, autant le faire sous un ciel découvert et, donc, étoilé. Heureuse, c'était un grand mot. Disons que ça rendrait le voyage un brin moins pesant.

Car oui, tout ça pesait sur le coeur de Lexa. Toute cette colère qui brûlait dans son ventre et ce vide dans sa poitrine. Cette impression de ne pas avoir fait assez, et celle d'en avoir fait bien de trop. Lexa mourait d'envie de planter son sabre, là, maintenant, dans quelque chose. Elle avait besoin de hurler un grand coup, de jeter quelqu'un par dessus la plus haute tour de Polis. Bien sûr, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne ferait pas. C'était juste une façon de parler. L'air piquait ses yeux qui ne demandaient qu'à pleurer un coup et ses poings tremblants se reserraient fréquemment dans le vide. Elle était consciente d'être terriblement en colère. Mais il y avait, parallèlement, cette tristesse dévorante. Les deux cohabitaient parfaitement, combinant leurs symptones, rendant le pauvre Heda au milieu complètement folle. Lexa avait bien tenté de se voiler la face: "je suis en colère car les Skaikrus sont des lâches et qu'ils ont empêché la paix entre nos deux peuples. Je suis triste car trop d'hommes sont morts. Qu'ils soient les miens ou des gens du Mont Weather". Ou bien "je suis triste de tous ces innocents morts, et en colère parce que je suis la cause de ces morts". Hum. C'était inutile. Lexa finit par arrêter de se voiler la face. C'était Clarke qui était à l'origine de cette controverse d'émotions. Elle et elle seule. Elle avait poussé Lexa à lui faire confiance jusqu'à la mort, puis n'avait pas mérité cette confiance. Elle l'avait laissée la toucher, puis l'avait embrassée avec tout ce qui ressemblait à de l'amour. Ce mélange de fougue, de curiosité, de tendresse, d'énergie, de respect et d'espoir. En un seul baiser et quelques heures passées l'une contre l'autre, Lexa s'était sentie en confiance. La dernière fois que Lexa s'était sentie si bien, tellement à sa place... _Costia._ Et merde. Titus avait raison. "L'amour est une faiblesse". Car la dernière fois que Lexa avait été si détruite, ça avait aussi un lien avec le nom Costia. Lexa se ressaisit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à Costia. Pas quand ça allait mal, en tout cas. Avec un peu de malchance, ce serait pareil avec Clarke kom Skaikru. Son coeur serait totalement brisé. Les bons jours, elle penserait à leurs jours heureux. Ne serait-ce que leurs discussions. Et les jours un peu plus sombres...Lexa mourrait de solitude. L'envie de revoir Clarke la dévorerait entière et lui refilerait des insomnies phénoménales. Quelle vie de merde. Vous prenez un gamin dans la rue. Vous lui dites que c'est un nightblood. Vous l'entrainez pour qu'il devienne le Heda. Le gamin sera heureux plus que quiconque. Il est au courant des morts qu'il aura sur la conscience, de la responsabilité folle et des ennemis venants de partout. Mais il sera tout de même plus heureux que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer. Essayez de lui expliquer ce que ressent Lexa, aujourd'hui, mais aussi d'autres jours de "déprime". Quand tout va mal mais que tu es toujours le Heda, que rien ne doit transparaitre. Quand chacun de tes sentiments est réprimé à part la colère. Quand tu es enfermé dans une cage avec tes sentiments qui se déchaînent sur toi, mais que tout le monde extérieur te supplie de rester enfermé dans la cage et de sourire. Expliquez ça bien au gamin et il partira en courant.

Lexa était totalement perdue dans ses sombres pensées. Des fois elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfuir et s'enfermer dans un grenier, l'histoire de deux mois, pour pouvoir hurler et pleurer jusqu'à être totalement asséchée pour les mois à venir. Elle aurait aimé avoir eu le droit de courir vers Clarke, en pleurs, morte de peur ET de rage, et de lui avoir expressément demander des explications. Elle aurait aimé une fois être Lexa, et pas le Heda. Le Heda la bouffait. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Clarke lui avait donné l'impression d'arrêter ce processus mais, dès qu'elle s'était arrêtée, tout s'était empiré.

Plusieurs personnes tentèrent de parler à Lexa mais celle-ci n'arrivait plus à être totalement impassible. On jugea qu'elle était de mauvais poil, qu'elle était restée dans la lune tout le trajet, et qu'il fallait mieux la laisser tranquille. C'est ce que les soldats dirent à Titus, quand ils furent enfin à Polis. L'homme ne dit alors rien, et laissa Lexa s'en aller d'un pas se voulant solide. Mais c'était fichu. La carapace de Lexa s'était fissurée, on voyait sa vulnérabilité. Sous l'air terriblement étonné de son tuteur Titus, Lexa s'affala sur son lit et, toujours en tenue de guerre, s'endormit telle une masse. Le soleil se lèverait moins de deux heures plus tard. Une nouvelle journée à Polis commencerait alors.

\--

-Lexa...

Lexa accueillit le ton réprobateur de Titus avec agacement. Pourquoi se sentaient-ils tous obligés de parler ? Pourquoi le monde ne vivait-il pas silencieux ?

-Comment s'est passé ce voyage politique ? Je vois que les nôtres sont à nouveau à Polis...de retour du mont Weather. Alors...?

Lexa remonta son regard et croisa celui de Titus. L'homme avait l'air d'aller bien, malgré quelques cernes.

-Indra est rentrée ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs...

-Elle a déjà dû te faire un rapport complet du "séjour". Tu sais tout ce que je sais.

-Euh...d'accord. Comment allez-vous, Heda?

"Là, Titus, tu le sais probablement mieux que moi..."

-Comme un Heda va.

-Heda...

-Titus! Tu sais comment un Heda va, non?

-Parfaitement. C'est moi qui te l'ai appris. Quand on demande à un Heda comment il va...

-...il répond à quelle vitesse ses projets avancent. Maintenant, par pitié, ne me parle pas de mes projets.

-Bon...

-Mais tu as quand même quelque chose à me demander.

-Je sais que la nuit fut longue. Et que ce voyage chez les Skaikrus le fut encore plus. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de choses derrière vous, je sais qu'il en reste plein. Des funérails, plusieurs rapports, un festin...mais nous avons une urgence.

Une urgence...il n'y avait que ça qui existe, ici. Partout. Dès que Lexa apparaissait... une menace de la Nation de glaces? Boum, urgence. Une guerre? Vlan, urgence. Un changement d'opinion d'un membre de la Coalition? Urgence. Une vergeture? Haha!, urgence.

-Ah oui...?

-Heda, concentrez-vous! C'est important.

Ils faisaient du café, ici? On en faisait à Arkadia. Lexa avait besoin d'un café, là. Mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre que de l'eau et l'alcool fort. Il était six heures trente du mat', Titus interdirait probablement l'alcool. Lexa soupira et se tourna vers son tuteur.

-C'est bon, je me concentre.

Avant de foutre le camp d'Arkadia, Lexa aurait dû demander avec son plus beau sourire quelques sachets de café et une machine. Elle en aurait profité pour embrasser sauvagement Clarke. Lui faire l'amour, éventuellement. Ou bien lui faire une scène. Puis un combat à mains nues avec leur chancelier. Cette Abigail Griffin savait-elle se battre? Pf...Lexa n'avait rien fait comme il le fallait. Où était ce café?

-HEDA !

Lexa haussa les sourcils, excédée par l'homme face à elle.

-TITUS !

-QUOI ?!?

-Euh...rien. Vous, quoi?

-Heda! J'ai l'impression de revoir la petite Leksa qui n'a pas assez dormi et qui a décidé de voler jusque dans l'espace à la place d'être Heda!

-Cette Leksa me manque...

-Donc, je disais...

-Leksa me manque, en fait.

-Par pitié, Heda. Maintenant? Vraiment? On a un sérieux problème.

-Oh c'est bon, pardon. Pondez-le, votre problème...

"C'est peut-être un problème que vous avez depuis longtemps, qui sait? Peut-être pondrez-vous un balai". Lexa sourit à sa blague intérieure. Il fut un temps où elle était drôle...Puis Titus avait commencé à l'influer.

-John Murphy est là.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-Avec Thelonious Jaha.

-Ce sont des noms de gens, ça?

-Leurs autres amis sont morts quand on a essayé de les emmener.

-Qui sont-ils, Titus?

Lexa commençait à s'agacer de ne rien comprendre. D'un ton sec, elle demanda à ce qu'on la conduise à ces deux-là.

Ce qu'on fit sur le champs.

Il y avait un homme, la cinquantaine, noir, l'air étrangement serein, et un jeune de plus ou moins dix-huit ans, cheveux gras, regard fâché. Ils étaient respectivement enchainés à une chaise, et aucun d'entre eux ne se débattait. Quand Lexa entra dans la pièce, le jeune s'agita un peu.

-Vous êtes le Heda? Enfin! Z'êtes jeunes, pour le leader de tout ça, mais bon... on n'a d'autres chats à fouetter. Je dois vous parler.

Lexa réalisa avec soulagement que face à ce type, sa carapace s'était reformée. Au moins avait-elle encore un minimum de charisme auprès des inconnus. Et elle réalisa avec agacement qu'elle avait à nouveau affaire avec un enfant du ciel.

-Et toi...tu es un Skaikru. Un des 100 envoyés sur Terre. Aussinon tu me parlerais autrement.

-Vous avez raison. Mais tout le monde sait que Murphy manque toujours de respect. Plus que notre chère Clarke ou Monty, ou Jasper, ou... okay, je m'éloigne du sujet principal. Je dois vous parler.

Clarke...Lexa ne s'habituera jamais plus à entendre son prénom. Pourquoi le monde semblait-Il s'acharner à tourner autour de la princesse aux cheveux d'or?

-Vas-y, parle.

-En privé, Heda. C'est important. Je ne peux le dire qu'à vous.

Lexa hésita un instant. Le type avait une sale tête, il n'inspirait pas confiance. Pourtant, il avait ce quelque chose...il était sincère. Il avait _besoin_ que Lexa l'écoute. Lexa s'approcha du garçon et défit agilement ses liens. Les gardes autour d'elle observaient, pas plus inquiets que ça. Eux, savaient que Lexa savait mieux que quiconque se défendre. Lexa entraina le garçon, Murphy, donc, avec elle, sous le regard intéressé mais plutôt vachement neutre de l'autre.

-Okay...souffla Murphy une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans une nouvelle pièce. Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous donner un conseil. Bandez-lui les yeux, bouchez-lui les oreilles. Qu'il ne puisse rien savoir de vous tous.

-Quoi? Que... qui?

-Jaha! Le fou, là! Il y a une femme dans sa tête. Une vraie teigne. Son but, c'est de contrôler tout le monde. Elle est dangereuse. Je lui ai résisté mais...Jaha a ingéré une puce qui a fait de lui un pantin à la ramasse. Maintenant il veut faire avaler la puce à tout le monde. Il a toutes les puces sur lui. Toutes. Je nous ai amenés jusqu'ici sans que Becca se doute de rien. J'ai réussi cet exploit! Maintenant vous devez les détruire, les puces. Ne pas en laisser une seule.

-Hum...Becca, c'est...?

-La connasse dans le crâne des fous.

-...la connasse dans le crâne des fous.

-Oui. Elle est dans les puces, aussi. Celles qu'il faut détruire.

-Les puces qu'il faut détruire...

-Oui!

-Oui.

Lexa laissa un long silence s'installer. Au bout de plusieurs instants, l'air convaincu, énergique et pressé de Murphy s'évanouit. Il venait de réaliser qu'il passait pour un fou.

-Je...laissez-moi recommencer. Je suis désolé, tout ça doit sembler un peu barge...

Lexa soupira intérieurement. Impossible. Sa vie était impossible. Elle avait sûrement besoin d'un rendez-vous avec un fou pour rendre tout ça plus fun...et il allait falloir l'écouter, qui plus est.

\--

Murphy arrive enfin dans l'histoire! Et Becca avec! YOUPIIIIE !!!!

Bon ben voilà...on rencontre une Lexa qui pète aussi un peu les plombs, hein. On reste avec elle pour le prochain chapitre, pour voir si ce n'est qu'une phase ou si elle vire dingo à vie. Chouette! Mon Clexa est génial, hein? Faudra pas que j'oublie d'en mettre un peu quand même :D

Bonnes vacances les amis, et sorry pour ce chapitre un peu particulier!


	12. Chapitre 12

-Vous DEVEZ me croire!

Lexa se massa les tempes, excédée. Que faisait-elle là, elle? Ça faisait plus d'une heure que John Murphy parlait, expliquait. Il n'était pas très convaincant. Il était complètement fou, surtout. Lexa perdait son temps. Ça et puis...c'était un Skaikru. Lexa ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un Skaikru. S'il s'avérait qu'il était sain d'esprit, Lexa le renverrait à Arkadia avec un message pour son peuple. Aussinon...Lexa le relâcherait, tout simplement. Et il partirait chasser les puces asservissantes ailleurs.

-Heda, je vois que vous ne me croyez pas!

-Comprends moi, Skaikru. Ton histoire est absolument farfelue. Et encore...farfelue, c'est gentil.

Murphy s'arrêta, ses yeux s'aggrandirent. Il fixa Lexa, l'air surpris et...compatissant.

-Alors il y a encore des gens qui utilisent ce mot...

Lexa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle en avait marre de tous ces Skaikrus. Pourtant l'agacement ne prit pas le dessus, elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Je...ça fait longtemps que je ne parle plus avec des ados. Du moins pas sur ce ton...

-Ah bon? Pas de bff? Ni de bae, de crush ou de meuf que tu kiffes?

-Tu parles ma langue, John Murphy?

 _-Je n'ai que quelques notions de ta langue,_ répondit Murphy, tout sourire, avec un terrible accent.

Lexa nota que le garçon la tutoyait à présent. À vrai dire ça ne lui faisait pas grand chose, elle commençait à s'habituer aux Skaikrus.

-Je parlais de la langue des Skaikrus!

 _-Je sais...seulement je mourrais d'envie d'être drôle. Et de te montrer que je ne suis pas fou. Ta langue, je l'ai apprise tout seul._

-Tu peux être fou et brillant.

 _-Je ne suis aucun des deux._

-Cette discussion ne mène à rien.

-Je sais, ça me désespère encore plus que toi.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand, et Titus apparut, l'air grave. Son front était tellement plissé qu'il ressemblait à un bulldog. Sans le côté intimidant, bien sûr.

-Heda...je me permets de vous interrompre. C'est une...

-Laisse-moi deviner: une urgence? Comme c'est étonnant.

-C'est pas très professionnel, tout ça, Heda... remarqua Murphy, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

-Oui. C'est une urgence. Quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment urgent.

Oui. Lexa connaissait bien ce genre de problèmes. Elle devait aller aux toilettes depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes.

-Tu as ramené du café, Titus?

-Quoi? Mais...non! Vous nous interdisez de communiquer avec n'importe quel Skaikru et ils sont les seuls à faire ce genre de choses... Heda, je ne comprends pas bien...

-Laisse tomber. Quelle est la seconde urgence?

-La seconde...? Euh...oui. Je crois que vous préféreriez le voir par vous-même.

-Sérieusement ? Je suis fatiguée, Titus...

L'homme cligna deux fois des yeux, comme pour réaliser que c'était toujours le Heda qu'il connaissait en face d'elle. Jamais, depuis ses onze ans, il ne l'avait entendue se plaindre d'être fatiguée. Un Heda ne se plaint pas. Un Heda ne ressent même pas la fatigue.

-Oui, Heda. Sérieusement. Ce Skaikru pourra sûrement attendre.

-Très bien...

Lexa jeta un dernier regard à Murphy. Elle repensa brièvement à tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté...s'il lui suffisait de détruire une série de puces pour lui faire plaisir...

-Titus ?

-Oui, Heda?

-Bande le visage de l'autre Skaikru. Bouche-lui les tympans et baillone-le. En attendant...rattache ce John Murphy, mais pas trop serré. Qu'on le nourrisse suffisamment. Traite-le assez bien pour qu'il soit encore en état d'argumenter à mon retour.

Murphy ouvrit grand la bouche, surpris, et apparemment vaguement dégoûté.

-C'est censé être une faveur, ça ?

-Oui. C'est ça ou bien c'est le sort censé être réservé à chaque Skaikru qui vienne à ma rencontre.

-Quel sort?

-L'extermination.

-Tu sais, t'es pas obligée d'être aussi badass en continu...tu peux aussi te la jouer en mode My little pony, quand ça te chante.

-My little quoi?

-Heda, il y a urgence, intervint nerveusement Titus.

-Laisse-moi enrichir ma culture, Titus! C'est quoi, My little machin ?

-Et bien...en fait...

-Heda...Urgence.

-Je sais, chut! Alors, John Murphy ? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Et bien...en gros, c'est un univers créé pour les enfants où il n'y a ni colère, ni extermination, ni sodomie, ni constipation. Maintenant que j'y suis, je crois qu'y a pas non plus de masturbation...ah oui! Il y a aussi des poneys et des arc-en-ciels! Enfin...si je me souviens bien. Et des licornes ! Euh... ou pas. Je sais plus.

Lexa, surprise, leva un sourcil.

-Enrichir ta culture, hein?railla alors le chauve d'un ton mauvais.

Lexa l'ignora et jeta un regard de feu à John, qui haussa nonchalamment les épaules, l'air de dire "c'est toi qui as insisté, ma poulette".

-Bon. Amène-moi à cette urgence, Titus. N'oublie pas de faire appliquer mes ordres sur les deux Skaikrus.

-Bien, Heda. Veuillez me suivre...

Après un rapide passage au WC, puis dans sa chambre pour s'apprêter (car Titus lui avait assuré qu'il lui fallait son maquillage de guerre et son armure), Lexa rejoignait maintenant la salle du trône.

-Heda, un problème ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes vêtements, Titus? Ça gratte!

-Heu...je l'ignore, à vrai dire. Je ne suis pas celui qui s'occupe de ça. Mais je m'arrangerai, si vous voulez. Demain, ça ira mieux.

Lexa fut contente de la réponse. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le genre de promesse qu'une ado de son âge rêve d'entendre, mais c'était son cas, à elle.

Face à la porte du trône, elle s'arrêta, comme paralysée. Titus fit signe au garde de garder les portes fermées encore un peu, et il s'approcha de Lexa. Celle-ci sentait une boule torturer son ventre. La dernière fois qu'elle était rentrée dans la salle du trône, sous ses conditions, elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré Clarke Griffin. Son coeur tenait encore en un morceau, et cette irrépressible de foutre le camp ne la déchirait pas non plus. Elle était encore le Heda. Mais maintenant... Clarke avait fait son apparition puis était repartie, et plus rien n'était pareil.

-Heda...que se passe-t-il?

-Titus...par pitié, tais-toi...

-Vous n'allez pas bien. Je le sais. Je vous aime, Heda. C'est mon rôle ! Mais j'aime aussi Leksa. Alors je vais prendre quelques minutes pour lui parler...pour te parler, Leksa. Dis-moi...que se passe-t-il?

-Je ne suis plus la même. C'est comme si...comme si je ne méritais plus ce siège. Je suis en miettes. Vraiment. Et je n'arrive pas à mettre ça de côté pour rester le Heda que je dois être.

-Vous...tu es en miettes?

-C'est une métaphore.

-Je me doute. Alors, Lexa...qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

-Indra ne t'a rien dit?

-Rien à propos de ça, non.

-Ça a un rapport avec le mont Weather...Tu sais, Titus, notre plan était loin d'être infaillible. Notre survie était basée sur une question de confiance. Mon armée dépendait de celle d'une certaine Clarke Griffin. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à temps pour que je ne subisse pas de perte. Clarke... je lui ai fait confiance aveugle, envers et contre tout. Elle n'a pas été à la hauteur. La majorité de mes hommes sont morts alors que j'attendais son intervention. Elle n'est venue que bien trop tard...

-Hum...quelle était ta relation avec cette Clarke ?

-Elle est le leader des Skaikrus. Elle m'a convaincue de ne pas appliquer jus drain jus daun sur son copain de l'époque. Puis elle m'a convaincue de mener cette guerre contre le mont Weather ensemble. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, à parler de guerre, de traités de paix et de plans. Mais aussi à parler de nous, à échanger sur nos cultures. Je lui ai parlé des Hedas, de Polis et lui appris les bases de notre langue. Elle m'a raconté l'espace, la Terre, vue d'en haut, leur système juridique, comment ils survivaient...

-D'accord...tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, en fait. Quelle était ta relation avec Clarke ?

-Il se peut que j'ai eu des débuts de sentiments pour elle. Elle a peut-être quitté son copain pour moi...on s'est peut-être un peu embrassées.

-Et Costia ?

-Quand tout allait bien avec Clarke, je pouvais passer des journées entières sans penser à Costia une seule fois.

-Clarke connait-elle son existence ? Connait-elle votre histoire ? Comprend-t-elle que c'est ce qui fait que l'amour t'est plus douloureux maintenant ?

-Non. Je ne parle jamais à personne de Costia.

-Je crois que j'ai compris. Une fois l'épreuve du mont Weather fini...

-Je suis partie en faisant savoir aux Skaikrus que je ne voulais plus avoir à échanger avec eux...

-Et tu ne te remets pas de cette rupture.

-Nous n'étions pas officiellement ensemble.

-Mais tu ne te remets pas de cette rupture.

-Non...Mon coeur est tellement lourd, mais mon cerveau est comme vide...j'ai l'impression de revivre la mort de Costia. Rien que voir deux Skaikrus, ça fait mal...

Titus se balança d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je comprends...merci de t'être confiée à coeur ouvert, Leksa. C'est important. Mais là...

-Là, il y a urgence. Oui. Qu'on ouvre ces portes.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors, et Lexa réalisa qu'elle n'était pas prête.

Un homme se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il avait dû entendre toute la discussion, tout comme n'importe qui dans la pièce. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, une carrure impressionnante et un regard sombre. Lexa le reconnut immédiatement. L'adulte avança de plusieurs pas mais Lexa lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

-Heda...nous sommes venus nous expliquer. Il y a eu mégarde...

-Silence.

La voix cassante de Lexa résonna dans l'immense salle et Bellamy Blake se tut immédiatement.

-De quel droit viens-tu ici, Skaikru ?

Une voix dans la tête de Lexa ne cessait de répéter "Est-ce que Clarke est ici? Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Ai-je le droit de te demander de ses nouvelles ?".

-Je...seulement quelques Skaikrus sont responsables de l'hécatombe du mont Weather. Nous...nous te les apportons en guise de paix, pour que tu puisses décider de leur sanction et nous pardonner. Nous, les autres. Les innocents.

Lexa était perplexe, Bellamy ne semblait pas convaincu.

-"Nous vous apportons"? Qui est ce "nous"? Tu es seul, là.

-Moi, deux gardes et... Clarke.

Le coeur de Lexa rata un battement. Elle ravala difficilement sa salive alors qu'une masse s'installa rapidement pour opprimer son coeur. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, Lexa dut serrer les poings pour ne pas grimacer.

-Qui vous a autorisé à venir ici ? N'ai-je pas précisé que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec les Skaikrus ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon pardon. Restez de votre côté, en bon peuple indépendant.

-Certains des miens pensent comme toi. Mais pas les plus malins ni les plus raisonnables. Clarke a à nouveau fait un discours inspirant et les gens ont été convaincus. Ce qui a été fait à ton peuple est injuste, et je propose une solution.

-Aucune solution ne les ramènera à la vie.

-Au moins, justice sera faite!

-Où sont les autres?

Où est Clarke?

Lentement, Bellamy désigna un coin sombre de la pièce. Entourés de quatre gardes Trikrus, Clarke et deux autres hommes avançaient. Lexa sentit son coeur se serrer et la colère monter en elle comme une vague dévastatrice. Comment osait-elle se trouver là, après toutes ces histoires ?

Clarke avança lentement vers Bellamy, alors que les deux autres restaient en retrait. La jeune femme avait les traits graves et les yeux teintés d'une tristesse sans nom. Elle était tellement belle, Lexa réalisa à ce moment à quel point la voir lui avait manqué.

-Clarke...fut le seul mot qu'elle arriva à dire.

-Je suis désolée, Lexa...si seulement tu savais.

La voix de Clarke infligea une peine incroyable à Lexa. Elle souffrait, elle aussi, apparemment.

-Oui...si seulement. Comme ça vous nous amenez deux des vôtres?

Lexa se tourna vers Bellamy, elle n'en pouvait plus de voir la mine triste de Clarke. Le garçon acquiesça.

-Ce ne sont plus les nôtres, Lexa. Ils nous ont trahis et ont été bannis d'Arkadia. Leur sort est entre tes mains, maintenant.

-Je vois...où sont-ils ?

Titus intervint:

-Dans les cachots, Heda. Nous avons pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux les garder à l'écart de vous.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire que c'est uniquement de leur faute?

Clarke soupira.

-Je vais t'expliquer...

-Non. Laisse Bellamy le faire.

Lexa ignora du mieux qu'elle put l'air blessé de Clarke. Elle écouta l'homme lui expliquer comme un certain Jasper avait manipulé Finn Collins pour empêcher l'attaque du mont Weather, et la mort de sa petite copine.

-Si je résume bien...Le groupe B a été ralenti par un fou armé d'une mitraillette qui agissait pour la magnifique cause qu'est l'Amour avec un grand A...ensuite une fois le fou monopolisé, le groupe B n'était plus en état d'aider mon groupe.

-C'est ça...

-Ça se tient.

Bellamy soupira de soulagement, Clarke sembla perdre la moitié de son fardeau, et même Lexa se sentit soulagée. Se pouvait-il que Clarke ne l'ait pas volontairement abandonnée ?

-Que faisons-nous, maintenant, Heda?demanda Titus, un peu perdu.

-Offre une chambre à ces quatre Skaikrus, pendant ce temps j'irai parler aux deux accusés coupables pour vérifier cette version des faits. Oh! et...vous connaissez John Murphy et Thelonious Jaha?

-Jaha? Murphy? Oui! Pourquoi...?

-Vous supportez Murphy ?

-Hum...difficilement. Pourquoi ?

-Il est ici. Il va rejoindre vos appartements, ce sera plus confortable que d'être ligoté à une chaise.

Aucun des quatres Skaikrus présents ne cachèrent leur surprise, et un garde les emmena au loin. Lexa sentait le regard de Clarke l'appeler mais elle l'évita consciencieusement.

Clarke ne l'avait peut-être pas trahie. Il fallait qu'elle l'assimile et s'en remette. Clarke ne l'avait pas trahie. Elle l'aimait peut-être, elle aussi. Non... c'était de trop. Lexa n'avait ni le temps ni la force de penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Il y avait trop d'urgences au planning pour penser à tous ses petits sentiments.

-Donc tu ne nies pas les faits?

Lexa était du bon côté de la cage. En face d'elle, un garçon maigre au regard fou de haîne. Jasper Jordan.

-Vous les avez tous tués...et vous croyez que je vais me sentir coupable ? Ces gens étaient pour la plupart innocents...Tandis que vos soldats...(la voix de l'ado se brisa, il eut soudain l'air de porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules) Vos soldats ont tué Maya.

-Je réitère ma question: tu ne nies pas les faits?

-Non! Il fallait que quelqu'un essaye! Qu'il essaye de vous en empêcher !

-En nous exposant à un danger de mort évident.

-J'ai deux réponses à ça. De un, je ne pouvais pas savoir que vous resteriez malgré tout. C'était particulièrement imprévisible, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et de deux, oui, j'étais prêt à vous exposer au danger. Vous êtes les prédateurs ici. Vous êtes les barbares qui tuent sans regret. Vous êtes les monstres qui ont exterminé un peuple entier sous le simple prétexte de la vengeance!

-Très bien…réveille ton ami pour moi, s'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi j'obéirais ? Hein, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as déjà une chance folle d'être encore en vie. Tu es dans une cage, pas accroché à une croix ou pendu au milieu d'une foule.

-Alors la rumeur disait vrai…fit une voix du coin de la cage, et Lexa vit Finn. Tu es bel et bien une connasse de première sans sentiment et insensible à la douleur extérieure.

C'est fou comme un compliment de la part d'un peuple pouvait sonner comme une insulte de la part d'un autre. Quoique, "connasse" étant un mot que Lexa ne connaissait pas, il s'agissait peut-être d'un mot positif dans les deux contextes. Qui sait?

Lexa observa le garçon qui venait de se réveiller. Il était sale à l'extrême, des cheveux gras, de la crasse incrustée dans les plis du visage. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une colère sans nom.

-Finn kom Skaikru.

-Ne me parle pas.

-Tu as été accusé par ton peuple de…

-La ferme! Je sais ce dont mon peuple m'accuse, je sais ce dont Clarke m'accuse. Elle juge que je suis responsable de tout ça ? Elle a raison! Je le suis.

-Donc tu ne nies pas avoir causé toutes ces morts Trikrues ?

-Aucun d'entre vous ne me comprend. Je n'ai pas agi en fonction de peuple, ou de loi. J'ai agi en fonction de mes sentiments. J'ai écouté mon coeur et j'ai sur ce qu'il fallait faire!

-Faire tuer des hommes par centaines.

-Pour ne sauver qu'une seule personne. Une inconnue, par dessus le marché. Incroyable, hein? C'est tellement peu rationnel… La cause de ça ? Les sentiments. Ils m'ont dicté ce qu'il fallait faire, et ils ont eu raison. Tu devrais essayer, une fois. Avoir des sentiments…

-Je suis tout à fait capable d'éprouver des sentiments positifs, Finn kom Skaikru.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Clarke le croit que c'est vrai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont apporté, toi, tes sentiments? Rien de bon. Tu as perdu la femme que tu aimes et, aujourd'hui, tu vas mourir dans d'affreuses conditions suite au fait qu'elle t'ait elle-même apporté ici. Ton idéalisation de l'amour a transformé ton amour en haîne indifférente. L'amour que ton ami portait à cette Maya , tu l'as utilisé comme prétexte pour te venger de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ta misérable petite vie. Tu es pathétique.

-Je te cracherais bien au visage mais on m'a blessé à la jambe et je n'arrive plus à marcher.

-Excellent…C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour votre défense ?

Jasper Jordan décida d'intervenir:

-Non…une dernière chose: va te faire dériver, Lexa kom machin chose.

-Et va te faire foutre, aussi.

-Pas par l'ex copine de Finn, hein.

Mais c'est qu'il pourrait être drôle, le fou.

...

...

-Donc, vous leur offrez une chambre et puis...vous refusez de les voir. Je ne comprends pas, là, Heda.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

-Heda!

-Titus! C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave.

-Ecoutez, si cette Clarke est la Clarke dont vous m'avez parlé...

-Bien sûr que c'est elle.

Titus marqua un arrêt.

-Bon ben...je ne sais pas alors. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a une Skaikru qui ne me lâche pas depuis plus d'une heure parce qu'elle veut te parler. Elle va me rendre fou au final.

-Tu veux que je la laisse entrer pour ton propre bien-être?

-Ça ne ferait pas de mal au vôtre non plus.

-Tu peux disposer, Titus. Reshop.

-Reshop, Heda.

Titus baissa la tête, pas vraiment satisfait, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Lexa soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit, la journée avait été longue.

-Wanheda, non!

Lexa se retourna brusquement pour voir Clarke débarquer comme une furie dans sa chambre.

-Klark!s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

La jeune femme se tenait face à Lexa, de l'autre côté de son lit. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur, tellement que la commandante elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Euh...ça va?

-Ça va? Ça va?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire?

-Euh...je...

Lexa perdait pieds, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ni de comment se porter. En une seule journée, elle s'était imaginée des dizaines de fois ses retrouvailles avec Clarke. Dans aucun de ses scénarios elle n'avait imaginé que Clarke soit celle en colère. Elle n'aurait pas non plus imaginer que le désir l'envahirait à ce moment précis.

-Tu...Enfin, je...

Clarke était magnifique. Elle portait un tee-shirt noir, sûrement de provenance Trikru, qui dévoilait la peau nue de son épaule.

-Je viens ici. Je t'amène deux des miens, deux amis, je les présente à toi, je te les offre! Tout ça dans le simple but que tu comprennes ma bonne foi, que tu me pardonnes! Et à la place de ça, tu fais quoi? Tu donnes la parole à Bellamy, tu m'ignores et tu m'évites!

-Je suis censée t'en vouloir, Clarke.

-Mais on s'en fout!

-Ces gens sont morts et c'est de ta faute.

-Tu sais depuis ce matin que non! C'est Finn et Jasper! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y croire?!

-MAIS J'Y CROIS, MERDE!

-ALORS OU EST LE PROBLÈME?

-TU M'AS MANQUÉ, PUTAIN!

-Je...(Clarke marqua un arrêt. Toute la colère dans son regard tomba, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Lexa réalisa seulement ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle ne regretta pas. Clarke lui avait beaucoup trop manqué pour continuer de nier. Avec Clarke si loin, son cœur avait été vide et chaque minute atrocement douloureuse).

-Oui. Tu m'as manqué. Vraiment.

Clarke se remit à bouger, et ce fut pour un bien. Elle avança d'un grand pas et, au grand étonnement de Lexa, ne contourna pas son lit, mais marcha dessus. En deux pas elle avait rejoint Lexa. Il n'y avait pas la place pour que Clarke redescende, et Lexa n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de lui en faire un peu. Hum. Peu importe. Debout sur le lit, Clarke se pencha légèrement et embrasse Lexa à pleine bouche. Celle-ci fut surprise une seconde, puis reprit ses esprits. Elle rendit son baiser sulfureux à Clarke, qui commençait déjà à lui retirer son armure. Lexa ne s'en plaindrait pas, elle était au septième ciel. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être en colère, ou au moins essayer de comprendre, mais le désir et la passion qui la consumaient prenaient le dessus sur tout le reste. Leur baiser était brusque, sauvage, passionnel. Elles ne se lâchaient pas d'un millimètre, comme si le feu qui les dévorait risquait de les tuer si elles cessaient de se toucher un instant.

-Lexa...

Clarke se détacha de quelques centimètres, Lexa déposa légèrement son front contre le sien. Elles reprenaient leur souffle, les yeux dans les yeux. Ceux de Clarke brillaient d'une lueur profonde qui rendait Lexa complètement folle.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir manqué, finit-elle par annoncer, tout sourire.

Lexa rigola. C'est dingue, elle n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre que Clarke. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles deux. Elle prononça alors les mots qu'elle n'avait plus prononcés depuis des années.

-Je t'en supplie, tais-toi. J'ai besoin de...

-Je sais. Arrête de parler.

Clarke descendit du lit et se remit à l'embrasser. Son top tomba. Et, dans la hâte de leur amour, Lexa ne fut que pleinement heureuse de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas à retirer de soutien-gorge. Elle sourit contre les lèvres de Clarke, qui semblait ne pas vouloir lui accorder de répit. Lexa tomba sur son propre lit, Clarke la chevauchant. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, profitant de la passion et de la fougue de l'autre. Puis les baisers reprirent et Lexa s'abandonna totalement.


	13. Chapitre 13

Clarke se réveilla seule dans son lit. Hum...non. Pas son lit à elle. Celui de Lexa. Mais elle était bel et bien seule dedans.

-Et merde...marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle remonta la couverture sur son corps nu, et se frotta les yeux. Un rire cristallin retentit dans la pièce, rire que Clarke n'avait encore jamais entendu.

Lexa se tenait là, droite comme un I au milieu de sa chambre, l'air plutôt amusée. Et... nue comme un ver. Sans aucune gêne, sans même être sur un certain garde-à-vous.

-Lexa, dit Clarke, étonnée mais plus qu'heureuse du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Bien sûr que Lexa n'avait aucune gêne. Son corps était parfait. Vraiment. Lexa intercepta le regard plein d'admiration de sa...compagne?, et sourit de plus belle. Un peu gênée, Clarke, pour sa part, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Clarke...dit la brune, un sourire dans la voix. J'ai passé une excellente nuit.

-Euh...ah oui? Je...moi aussi.

Clarke était surprise. Mais elle ne voulait pas ne pas avoir l'air convaincante. Cette nuit avait été juste... magnifique. Vibrante. Intense. Elle était seulement surprise de voir Lexa ainsi. Bienveillante, en paix, à l'aise. Et surtout, surtout ! , souriante.

-Tout va bien? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je peux demander pour qu'on t'apporte des vêtements propres, si tu veux?

-Je…non, c'est gentil. Je trouve qu'on est très bien comme ça.

-Oui…tu es vraiment magnifique, au passage.

-Merci! (Clarke sourit et son regard se perdit quelques instants sur le corps de la femme face à elle, émerveillée. Le regard amusé que lui envoya celle-ci la fit vaguement redescendre sur Terre). Lexa…?

-Oui, Clarke ?

-À mon réveil…tu riais.

-Ça a du te faire bizarre, admit-elle en venant se coucher auprès de Clarke.

Elle se coucha sur le ventre, appuyée sur ses avant-bras, assez près de Clarke pour qu'elle puisse glisser ses doigts dans ses beaux cheveux bruns.

-Un peu, je l'avoue! Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour entendre ce son plus souvent !

Lexa sourit mais ne s'éternisa pas sur le sujet.

-Que voulais-tu me dire, Clarke ?

-Hum…ah, oui! Tu riais...de quoi? De moi, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Rien de grave, rassure-toi… mais c'était bien toi la source de mes rires. À ton réveil, tu avais les mimiques et les traits d'un enfant. Ça marquait un tel contraste avec le toi de cette nuit!

Clarke sourit de plus belle. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Malgré toutes les erreurs, malgré tous les obstacles infligés par la vie… Elle était là, dans le lit de Lexa kom Trikru AVEC Lexa kom Trikru, en train de s'aimer de la plus banale des manières. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien de banal, car il s'agissait de Lexa kom Trikru. La puissante, l'intimidante, la magnifique, la brillante Lexa kom Trikru.

-J'ai vraiment adoré le moi de cette nuit, Lexa, finit par avouer Clarke, et la belle brune face à elle la dévora d'un air amoureux tout le reste de la tirade. C'était une version incroyable de moi-même…c'était le moi naturel, passionné, sans interdit…comme si cette version ne s'appliquait que quand j'étais dans tes bras. Car, je dois bien l'avouer, le toi de cette nuit était juste… waw.

-Je sais! C'est ce qui les rend toutes accro ! Ça et mon charisme naturel…et mon postérieur, aussi. Ne jamais sous-estimer mon postérieur.

Clarke rigola aux éclats et Lexa l'observa, fière de faire son petit effet. Elle avait ce petit sourire en coin que Clarke ne lui avait jamais vu, mais qu'elle voulait revoir chaque jour de sa vie.

-Clarke ? Un problème ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te trotte en tête.

-En fait, oui. Je me demandais juste, par pure curiosité, enfin non mais, tu vois, quoi, si enfin plutôt c…

-Clarke ? Vas-en aux faits.

-Je me demandais à quoi ressemblait la vie sexuelle-slash-romantique de la grande Heda.

-C'est plus clair comme ça ! s'amusa la brune en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ma vie sexuelle-slash-romantique ? Et bien… coucher avec un leader d'un peuple ennemi de temps en temps et quelques femmes de ménage qui m'admirent beaucoup.

Clarke s'empêcha de rire et…

-Lexa!

-Très bien, très bien ! Je m'excuse... Ce n'est rien de très gai, à vrai dire. Dans le sens "joyeux", hein, pas autrement...parce que ça pourrait pas parce que personnellement je…bref. Je m'égare. Tu sais, depuis ma naissance, on me répète que l'amour est une faiblesse. L'un des mantras favoris de Titus! L'amour est une faiblesse, l'amour est une faiblesse, etc, etc. Je n'ai jamais été encouragée vers une quelconque situation amoureuse. Ça n'a jamais été pareil sur le point de vue sexuel! J'ai toujours eu tout ce qu'il me fallait pour ce point là. Aussinon… sans compter Costia et avant toi, ma vie romantique était aussi plate que…non, laisse tomber. Tu ne trouveras rien de plus plat que ma vie amoureuse en ces temps-là ! On m'a toujours empêchée de faire des rencontres, parce que le Heda est fort et que…

-L'amour est une faiblesse.

-C'est bien, tu suis! Bref, voilà…je pense que tu sais globalement tout.

Clarke acquiesça doucement, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Un point attira son attention. Toujours le même.

-Costia…elle est partout mais on n'apprend jamais rien d'elle…

Le regard de Lexa sur Clarke se fit mélancolique, et lentement, elle sourit.

-Tu veux en apprendre un peu plus, c'est ça ? Dis-moi d'abord tout ce que tu sais.

-Et bien…je sais que tu l'aimais , et qu'elle est morte d'une mort difficile. Je sais que c'est en pensant à elle que tu as sauvé Finn, et que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Je sais qu'elle est morte depuis un petit temps, maintenant, et que tu t'es redressée de la plus forte des manières. Certains disent qu'elle était aussi resplendissante que le soleil, et que c'était pour ça qu'il était risqué de la regarder trop longtemps...

Lexa eut un petit rire et décida d'interrompre la jolie blonde dans ses bras.

-Les gens la comparait au soleil, oui, mais pas pour cette raison...elle était vraiment magnifique, les regards se tournaient systématiquement vers elle. Et moi? Moi, j'étais plutôt jalouse. Voilà pourquoi il était risqué de la regarder trop longtemps…

Lexa n'ajouta plus rien, et Clarke comprit qu'elle pouvait continuer d'énoncer ses connaissances.

-Elle était pleine d'énergie et…tu étais folle amoureuse d'elle.

Lexa eut un nouveau sourire nostalgique.

-Les gens parlent de trop, tu sais déjà pas mal de choses…je te parlerai de Costia, Clarke. Un jour, c'est promis. Mais, franchement… elle ne fait pas partie de mes sujets de conversation post-coïtale préférés.

Il n'y avait probablement que Lexa pour utiliser ce genre de vocabulaire... Cette pensée fit sourire Clarke. Lexa se pencha vers elle et emprisonna son sourire entre ses lèvres. Un baiser chaste, léger, simplement doux. Clarke l'interpréta comme un "ce n'est pas grave, Clarke. Le fait que Costia ait un jour existé ne se mettra jamais entre nous deux". Enfin… C'est ce que Clarke supposait, en tout cas. Il y avait sûrement plusieurs interprétations possibles. Lexa cessa d'embrasser sa blonde et l'observa amoureusement. Elle déposa sa tête sur sa main droite et de l'autre main, elle caressait avec application les courbes…

-Lexa…

-Tu parles beaucoup, Wanheda!

Clarke se raidit. Lexa le sentit et arrêta ses caresses.

-Clarke…? Un problème ?

-Je…ça dépend.

-Dépendre de quoi?

-De ce que Wanheda veut dire. Ce surnom me suit partout depuis que tu es partie et j'ignore sa signification ! Alors que toi, tu l'utilises…j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il veut dire.

-Ah! Juste ça ! Tu m'as fait peur. Alors, Wanheda… comme tu le sais déjà, Heda veut dire Commandante, et Wan veut dire la mort. Ce qui fait donc de toi le commandant de la mort. Ce n'est pas un surnom mais un titre. Titre que mon peuple t'a attitré suite à cette histoire du mont Weather. Malgré les lourdes pertes, ils ont été impressionnés par….tes capacités de destruction. Nous sommes d'origine un peuple guerrier, il est dans nos coutumes de reconnaître les accomplissements de quelqu'un comme toi.

-Quelqu'un comme moi, répéta amèrement Clarke.

C'était violent, quand même.

-La grande majorité des gens utiliseront ce titre respectueusement. C'est un titre très impressionnant. Après tout, tu es une des seules Wanheda existant sur Terre à l'heure actuelle...

-Il y en a d'autres.

-Oui, deux. Du temps du précédent commandant, alors qu'ils avaient déjà leur titre de Wanheda, ils ont décidé qu'avec leur pouvoir, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un Heda pour les protéger. Ils se sont exilés. On n'entend plus parler d'eux.

-Leur…pouvoir ?

-Notre croyance dit que quand on peut être à la source de tellement de morts, c'est que….on est la mort. Les gens te craindront toujours car…en quelque sorte, pour eux, la mort vit en toi.

-Il y a plusieurs morts d'après eux? Vu qu'il y a plusieurs Wanhedas?

-C'est compliqué…nous ne voyons pas la mort comme ton peuple…

-La mort n'est pas la fin.

-C'est ça. Entre autres. C'est aussi pour ça que les gens ne scandent pas dans les rues qu'ils veulent ta mort. Tu n'as pas mis fin à l'existence des leurs, tu les as faits passer à un autre niveau.

-Je…je ne suis pas à l'origine de tout ça. C'est Jasper ! Finn, aussi. Je ne dois pas être celle qui se prend le titre de guerre!

-Finn et Jasper sont ceux qui doivent être punis. Tu t'en sors bien, avec ce titre. Ça peut justifier ta présence à peu près partout auprès de moi…

-Dans ton lit?

-C'est le seul endroit qui n'est pas justifiable, ça...

Lexa l'embrassa, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Clarke sourit, mais elle n'était plus vraiment d'humeur. Le commandant de la mort…plutôt badass, certes, mais bon. Avait-elle vraiment mérité ce titre? "Oui. Tu les as abandonnés, là-bas. Tu as causé toutes ces morts. / Il y aurait eu encore plus de morts si tu avais continué. Les mitraillettes vous auraient descendus sans attendre. / Lexa t'attendait. Elle te faisait confiance. / Pas si faux, ça…va pour Wanheda."

Clarke soupira. Voilà qu'elle débattait elle-même de son cas. Tiens, en parlant de débat...

-Lexa ? Que va-t-il arriver à Finn et Jasper ?

Le commandant soupira et recula un peu.

-Il faudra qu'on retravaille sur nos réveils-câlins-mignons...tu n'es pas encore tout à fait au point.

-Arrête, je suis sérieuse ! fit Clarke en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Lexa se leva et quitta le lit. Elle se mit à arpenter sa chambre pour retrouver ses vêtements.

-Justement, un peu trop. On vient de coucher ensemble, toi et moi. Clarke et Lexa ! Et tu demandes déjà à parler au Heda...qui est presque ennemi de ton peuple, à l'heure actuelle !

-Et tu veux quoi ? Que j'arrête d'y penser ?

-Clarke ! Écoute-moi bien, une bonne fois pour toutes. Heda et Wanheda ne pourront jamais être ensemble. C'est impossible ! Tout a déjà été ruiné, et chacune d'entre elles a de fameuses responsabilités !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici alors ? cria Clarke en se redressant, alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ces mots faisaient mal.

-Mais je ne veux pas du Wanheda, moi ! Il a fait tuer des Trikrus, il a abandonné le Heda !

-ARRÊTE DE PARLER DE TOI À LA TROISIÈME PERSONNE DU SINGULIER, BORDEL !

-NON, TOI, TU LA FERMES ! ET TU ME LAISSES FINIR ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE WANHEDA ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE HEDA SOIT EN COUPLE ! (Lexa inspira un instant, puis reprit sans hurler, cette fois. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tout comme chez Clarke. Les deux femmes se fixaient, les yeux brillants). Ce qui tombe bien c'est que...je suis le Heda, mais le Heda n'est pas moi. Je te veux toi, mais je ne veux pas de Wanheda. Tu comprends, maintenant ?

Elles tremblaient toutes les deux, la voix de Lexa vibrait. Clarke ignorait si elle comprenait ou non.

-Allez, Clarke ! Que ton brillant cerveau tilte enfin ! Le Heda doit rester fort, seul et impartial. L'amour briserait tout ça ! C'est Lexa qui est folle de toi, Clarke ! C'est face à Lexa que tu te tiens. C'est avec elle que tu as fait l'amour et c'est elle, qui hésite à te faire rentrer dans son coeur. Le Heda n'a rien à voir avec ça...

-Je...tu...Tu es toi-même, avec moi?

-Je n'arrive pas à faire autrement ! Dès que je t'ai vue, Heda s'est pétée la gueule et c'est moi, Lexa, qui ai voulu faire la maline ! Je...mon masque ne tient pas, avec toi ! Mes faiblesses, mon histoire, tout ça, ça ressort et tu as le don de faire que ça soit bien ! Je peux pas laisser nos rôles nous bouffer. Je me fiche pas mal de Wanheda, tu vois, point de vue romantique. C'est toi, Clarke !, que je veux.

Waw. Trop à encaisser. Beaucoup de trop.

-Euh...okay.

Lexa accusa le coup, surprise. Elle haussa un sourcil, le regard toujours sur Clarke. Ses larmes toujours sur ses joues, le cerveau en vrac, avec une Clarke face à elle qui se contentait de répondre "okay". La blonde réalisait bien qu'elle était en train de merder. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Il lui fallait du temps. Plus de temps. Et puis, il y avait des urgences.

-Du coup... si je veux parler à Finn et Jasper, je dois... demander à Heda ?

Le regard désespéré que Lexa lança à Clarke était sans équivalent. Elle inspira un grand coup puis:

-Tu ne peux pas leur parler.

-Euh... okay, répéta à nouveau Clarke. Hum... j'aimerais parler avec Bellamy, alors.

-Ça, tu peux.

-Très bien, super...

-Attends! Tu vas où, là?

-Bah...voir Bellamy.

-Dans cette tenue? Parce que là...tu es nue, Clarke.

-Je...merde. Tu as raison.Je suis comme ça, moi! Je peux être hyper tête-en-l'air et...

-Prends mes vêtements. Une servante va tout de façon arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec d'autres pour moi.

-Okay.

-Clarke...? Dé-stresse. C'est bon. Je peux comprendre que tout ça soit nouveau pour toi.

-Hum…oui. Oui. Bon ben maintenant que je suis habillée...j'y vais. Et bien, Heda….euh, Lexa. Oui, Lexa, c'est ça. Au revoir, Lexa.

-Au revoir, Clarke.

oOoOoOo

Personne n'avait fait aucune remarque. Aucune. À peine quelques regards en coin. Clarke soupçonnait Bellamy d'avoir distribué des menaces avant son arrivée. C'était forcé. Aussinon, Miller aurait déjà fait des allusions peu subtiles, Monty serait déjà venu la voir pour lui demander comment elle se sentait. L'intervention de Bellamy était évidente. Par contre, par rapport à John Murphy… comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert sa grande gueule, lui? Bellamy n'avait plus d'influence sur lui depuis un bail, maintenant…Depuis sa pendaison, précisément. Mais là. Là, Murphy ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux ébats de Clarke. Même pas un peu, même pas juste assez pour emmerder la princesse. Il passait son temps, silencieux, les sourcils froncés. À chaque fois qu'il parlait à Clarke, c'était pour parler de cette intelligence artificielle. Abby…? Nope, Allie. Ça avait l'air grave. Et important. Mais pour être sûr, il vaudrait mieux en parler avec Jaha aussi. Ou…non. Car Allie était Jaha. Enfin elle n'était pas vraiment Jaha, mais Jaha était Allie. Mon dieu…Allie, Jaha, Lexa, Heda, Clarke, Wanheda…c'était trop compliqué.Trop de noms pour trop de personnes à qui on ne peut pas parler.

Au bout de quelques heures dans leur chambre commune à ne pas parler de la relation Lexa/Clarke, les Skaikrus avaient été conviés à la salle du trône. Par Titus. Conviés étant un mot particulièrement exagéré, vu la froideur du conseiller de Lexa. De Heda, pardon. Ou bien...? Bref. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que vous avez compris.

Clarke était donc là, entre Murphy et Miller, Bellamy et Monty un peu plus loin. Lex...le Heda n'était pas encore là. Lexa non plus, à vrai dire. Bon, okay...il fallait vraiment arrêter avec ça, maintenant. Avant, tout était plus clair dans l'esprit de Clarke. Il n'y avait que Lexa, dont le job était d'être Heda. Rien de moins simple. Mais là...là, c'était de trop.

Miller jeta un regard plein de questions à Clarke.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent? Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous?!

-C'est le cas. Sois patient.

-Patient? J'ai du mal à être patient quand des gens armés de lance me surveillent comme ça!

-Indra regarde tout le monde comme ça, tu sais. À part le Heda.

-Peut-être mais je tiens à la vie, moi. Je viens seulement de retrouver mon père, et là, la situation n'est pas des plus rassurantes...Et puis, on devrait être en train de parler du cas de Finn et Jasper! À la place de ça...

-Et si tu la fermais Nathan?intervint alors Murphy d'un ton sec. Il y a des choses plus urgentes que ces deux imbéciles.

-Quoi? Ta meuf en rouge?

-C'est sérieux, okay?! La cité des lumières existe!

-J'entends beaucoup de trop cette phrase, ces derniers temps, fit remarquer une voix dans le dos des Skaikrus.

Ceux-ci se retournèrent en même temps, pour trouver Lexa. Elle n'était pas passée par la grande, traditionnelle porte mais par un petit passage discret. Titus, comme à son habitude, restait en retrait, dans son ombre. Lexa portait une robe noire et arborait son maquillage de guerre. Clarke remarqua que la robe qu'elle-même portait était presque la même. En espérant que personne ne le remarque...

-Heureusement, ce n'est pas le sujet prévu pour cet entretien.

Le regard de Lexa balaya les Skaikrus, s'arrêtant presque imperceptiblement plus longtemps sur Clarke.

-Je viens parler de vos traîtres. Ou plutôt du sort que je leur infligerai.

Les voix se mirent alors à fuser: Bellamy proposait de seulement punir Jasper, Monty demandait pile l'inverse, Clarke proposait de les bannir sans les tuer, Murphy expliquait une fois de plus dans les détails pourquoi il fallait détruire Allie...

-STOP!hurla Titus, pour couvrir le brouhara ambiant, et ça fonctionna à merveille. Ceci n'est pas un débat, mais une séance d'information. Le Heda a déjà fait son choix quant au sort des traîtres.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le commandant, pleins d'attente et d'espoir. Au bout d'un moment semblant interminable, Lexa prononça son verdict.

Clarke se sentit vide. Tout ça pour rien. Lexa répondait toujours aux besoins irrationnels et sauvages de son peuple sans réfléchir. Clarke n'arriverait jamais à la changer. "Jus drain jus daun"...l'expression tournait en boucle dans le cerveau de Clarke alors qu'elle réalisait progressivement que Jasper et Finn allaient mourir. Et qu'elle était celle qui les avait envoyés vers cette mort certaine.


	14. Chapitre 14

Waw je suis d'une humeur de feu !!!! je vous propose déjà ce tout petit chapitre parce que la patience, c'est un truc bizarre que je connais pas trop et qui m'aime pas...

oOoOoOo

Personne n'avait eu son mot à dire. Finn et Jasper seraient exécutés quatre jours plus tard, face à la foule. Ils tomberont suite aux innombrables coups de couteau.

En attendant...Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire. Personne, absolument personne ne savait quoi faire. À la fin de l'entretien, les Skaikrus étaient rentrés, silencieux comme des tombes, pour se poser dans les canapés et fixer le sol d'un air coupable. Même Murphy eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire. Enfin, juste pendant un moment...

-Alors, on fait ça quand?demanda-t-il en se jetant sur ses pieds avec énergie.

Bellamy grogna.

-Tu n'as pas écouté? Dans quatre jours.

-C'est pas un peu tard? Je veux dire... c'est fort proche du jour des exécutions.

-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles, Murphy?râla Miller en relevant la tête.

-Et bien de la date du sauvetage! Quand comptez-vous les faire s'enfuir? C'est quoi, le plan?

Clarke échangea un regard surpris avec Bellamy. Miller fronça les sourcils alors que, coincé dans un coin de la pièce, Monty soupira, les joues noyées sous les larmes.

-Il n'y a pas de plan, Murphy, finit par annoncer Bellamy d'un ton grave.

Le garçon resta surpris un long moment, le regard bloqué sur l'homme face à lui, puis se tourna vers les autres Skaikrus.

-Pas...pas de plan? Vous déconnez, j'espère?

-C'est eux qui ont déconné.

-Mais enfin, Clarke! On parle de types de chez nous, là! De Jasper! L'innocence et la joie de vivre incarnées...

-Pas depuis la mort de Maya, le coupa Miller.

-Mort que ses actes ont entraînés, précisa Bellamy, mais Murphy continuait de fixer Clarke.

-On parle de Finn! Spacewalker! Le tombeur en séries! Le pacifiste le plus waw de l'histoire des 100!

-L'histoire des 100, sérieux?

-La ferme, Blake! On parle de ton petit copain, Clarke! Le type qui t'aime! Tu ne PEUX pas le laisser crever. Surtout pas après l'avoir conduit ici!

-T'as fini, Murphy, c'est bon?

Tout le monde se retourna vers le coin de la pièce. Monty. Le garçon, plus détruit que tous les autres de devoir condamner son meilleur ami, n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant.

-Parce qu'on sait tous que Finn n'est plus le copain de Clarke, ni pacifiste. Quant à Jasper, il a bien changé lui aussi. Il n'est plus joyeux, ne le sera plus jamais. Son innocence est morte avec Maya. Tu connais la meilleure partie de l'histoire? Même ces deux-là le savent! Ils ne se sont pas plus débattus que ça quand on a été les chercher. Ils ont trop de sang sur les mains. Beaucoup de trop. Ils sont tous les deux devenus fous, ils ne sont plus eux.

-Mais il était ton meilleur ami! J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui fasses ça!

-Jasper veut mourir, déclara Monty d'un ton calme en haussant les épaules.

L'entendre à voix haute fit frissonner Clarke. Bellamy, lui aussi refroidi, s'assit plus près d'elle et lui serra l'épaule. L'étreinte ne la rassura pas. Elle avait besoin des bras de Lexa, de son odeur...c'était tout ce qui semblait pouvoir la réconforter. Mais Lexa n'était pas là. Elle était en train de jouer son rôle de Heda, de sauver des vies et d'en confisquer.

-Je suis en colère, oui, admit Monty au bout d'un moment, alors qu'une nouvelle larme coulait le long de sa joue. Je suis en rage, parce qu'il a tué tous ces gens, parce qu'il m'en a pas parlé avant, parce qu'il n'en a pas parlé après...pour plein de raisons. Mais je ne dis pas ça que pour ça. Il est malheureux, il veut mourir, et moi je l'aime. Alors j'aimerais respecter ce souhait. Quand je me dis que c'est soit ça, soit le faire échapper...ce serait horrible. Vous vous imaginez? Il s'échappe, on reste, le Heda nous tue tous ou, au mieux, nous bannit. Puis notre malheureux Jasper décide de se suicider ou de prendre cette pilule de merde vers cette connerie de Cité des lumières pour arrêter de ressentir quoi que ce soit...

-C'est une puce, pas une pilule.

-Ta gueule, Murphy. Car c'est ce qu'il veut, lui. Ne plus rien ressentir. Cette mort, c'est presque un cadeau que le Heda lui fait. J'aime Jasper et je le respecte, on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Aujourd'hui...aujourd'hui il ne veut plus être du tout, et je ne m'opposerai pas à ça. De plus, si on pouvait éviter une guerre avec le reste du monde, ça serait pas mal. Alors, non, je ne compte pas créer un plan pour le sortir de là. La grande aventure du héros Jasper Jordan est finie.

À ce moment précis, dans la pièce, absolument personne ne sut retenir une larme de couler.


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour!

La régularité? Pf, à quoi ça sert? J'en ai marre d'avoir des chapitres écrits mais pas publiés, alors je vous propose la suite!

ATTENTION : ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. On s'approche de la fin, donc préparez-vous !

TOUS AUX ABRIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOo

-Heda...

-Wanheda...

Clarke essaya de s'empêcher de sourire. Elle venait de coucher avec Lexa, il y a moins de cinq minutes, dans cette petite pièce bizarre qui avait sûrement été un placard à balais dans une autre vie. Et les voilà, reprenant leur rôle, dans la salle du trône, entourée d'ambassadeurs et d'amis Skaikrus. Pas moyen que les gens remarquent leurs échanges de regard, ça serait une catastrophe.

Clarke s'installa, debout, entre l'ambassadeur Trishanakru et Bellamy. Miller, seulement en tant que garde, n'avait pas été invité. Monty l'était, par contre. Lexa avait accepté suite aux explications de Clarke sur sa relation avec Jasper. Murphy était aussi présent, mais pas avec les Skaikrus. À gauche de Lexa. Ils ne se quittaient presque pas, ces deux-là. Clarke croyait avoir compris qu'ils devenaient amis. Enfin...c'était compliqué. Lexa et Murphy étant tous les deux des humains aux capacités sociales étranges, la relation qu'ils développaient était plus ou moins indescriptible. Clarke s'était déjà retrouvé coincée dans une discussion de ces deux-là et c'était...perturbant. Chaque phrase était pleine de sarcasme et chaque sourire était moqueur, ils parlaient de choses importantes en se traitant d'imbéciles, l'une menaçait l'autre de mort ou de torture, et la discussion ne se calmait jamais pour autant. John parlait toutes les dix minutes de la Cité des lumières et Lexa l'écoutait sans y apporter trop d'importance non plus. Les discussions étaient un mélange de Trigedasleng et d'anglais, de bienveillance et d'insolence.

Bref. Murphy et Lexa étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Très bien, Lexa se racla la gorge et le silence se fit. Elle s'assied sur son trône et poursuivit: aujourd'hui, certains de mes ambassadeurs ont émis des doutes à propos des deux traîtres Skaikrus que je tiens captifs. Ils doutent tout simplement de leur présence ici. Pour une raison absurde, que je n'ai moi-même pas entièrement comprise...malheureusement, ces ambassadeurs sont convaincus par leur théorie. Ils remettent mon honnêteté en doute, et ça me déplaît fortement.

Aucun ambassadeur ne baissa le regard, ils étaient en confiance.

-C'est pourquoi je tiens à vous présenter Finn et Jasper kom Skaikru, membres des hundred, traîtres de la Montagne.

Les deux adolescents débarquèrent, les pieds et poings liés, un sac de jute sur la tête, deux gardes dans leur dos. Leur avancée se fit jusqu'à un mètre du Heda, sous les éclats de surprise et les grognements de mauvaise volonté. Une fois arrivés, ils furent poussés à tomber sur les genoux, et regardèrent le sol.

Clarke fit un pas en avant vers Finn, ainsi que Monty vers Jasper. Bellamy avait anticipé le coup, il bloqua ses deux amis en leur barrant le passage juste grâce à deux bras tendus. Ça suffit. Clarke devait se reprendre. Finn méritait ce traitement. Il n'était plus le Finn d'autrefois, celui qui voulait la paix, celui qu'elle avait aimé, celui qui méritait de vivre. Clarke soupira et recula d'un pas. Lexa avait suivi toute l'action, elle continua de fixer Clarke sans ciller. L'indifférence était de mise, mais Clarke se demandait ce que Lexa voyait entre elle et Finn. Ce à quoi elle pensait, là, tout de suite.

-Et vous allez les exécuter?demanda l'un des ambassadeurs. Après-demain?

-C'est cela. Selon les coutumes.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ça convenait à la majorité, apparemment. La majorité, oui, mais pas la totalité. Un homme s'avança, l'air sombre. Clarke le reconnut comme étant l'ambassadeur d'Azgeda. Son attitude était plus hostile que celle d'Indra, et à peine moins que celle de Lexa.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous allez exécuter vos dires? La dernière fois, vous vous êtes défilée.

-Attention, le respect!intervint Titus, en colère.

Un échange de feu, et Lexa se leva pour mettre fin à ça. Tous les regards étaient à nouveau sur elle.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

-J'ai des doutes. Vous ne touchez pas aux Skaikrus. Jamais. Même après leurs pires péchés, vous les pardonnez…

-Ces deux hommes seront punis tel qu'il se doit. Je m'y suis déjà engagée par le passé…

-Prouvez-le.

-Pardon?

-Prouvez-le.

-Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tantôt…" songea Clarke, vaguement amusée. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement de penser à ce genre choses dans des moments si sérieux. Elle devait faire la part des choses. Depuis deux jours, elle ne faisait que s'améliorer dans cette direction, mais elle avait encore des moments de faiblesse: penser à embrasser Lexa en présence de Titus, commencer à lui demander de faire telle ou telle chose, alors qu'elles partageaient un moment intime…Clarke aimait Lexa et chaque moment qu'elles pouvaient passer ensemble, elle comprenait depuis quelques temps déjà pourquoi il lui fallait faire la part des choses, elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Son attention se retourna sur le Heda, et non plus sur le souvenir de Lexa nue.

-Vous vous défilez, à nouveau. Quel genre Heda êtes-vous pour être aussi lâche et faible?

-Ton Heda ne se défile pas!rugit alors Titus, hors de lui. La preuve!

Il s'avança à grands pas vers Finn et Jasper et retira brusquement leurs cagoules.

-Allez-y, Heda. Prouvez-leur à quel point ils ont tort. Regardez ces hommes droit dans les yeux et annoncez-leur leur sort. Prouvez votre force.

Clarke grimaça. Titus se plantait, là. Il faisait plaisir à la Nation des glaces. Si Lexa venait à refuser, l'ambassadeur récalcitrant risquerait d'engendrer d'encore plus gros problèmes. L'expression du Heda ne changea absolument pas, même Clarke qui comprenait chaque nuance dans sa neutralité, ne sut cette fois-ci rien analyser.

Lexa s'avança lentement, posément vers les deux Skaikrus. Jasper avait toujours ce sourire fou sur son visage, Finn semblait toujours aussi déterminé et plein de haîne. La faim et la fatigue marquaient leur trait même si leurs expressions ne laissaient aucun de ces problèmes transparer.

Lexa s'arrêta à un demi-mètre des deux hommes. Il y eut quelque chose, une lueur de bonté pure dans ses yeux, puis tout se déroula extrêmement vite. Elle sortit d'un geste fluide et trancha d'un long mouvement la gorge de Finn puis celle de Jasper. Puis dans ce même mouvement, elle lança son épée qui se planta en plein dans le crâne de l'ambassadeur des glaces. Celui-ci hoqueta une fois, tétanisé, puis s'effondra. Clarke se tourna alors vers Finn et Jasper. Leurs yeux fixaient un point dans le vide, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, une dernière expression de surprise sur le visage. Monty hurla, et Clarke sentit son coeur rater un battement. Puis deux. Puis trois. Les deux corps tombèrent lourdement au sol. Le temps se mit comme à tourner au ralenti, le bruit autour se tut instantanément, bourdonnant juste. Clarke était en état de choc. Tout son univers tournait momentanément autour de ces corps affalés dans leur propre sang.

Jasper Jordan... Finn Collins… Morts.

Une fois le concept clairement formulé, Clarke eut comme une envie de vomir, suivi d'une violente perte d'équilibre. Bellamy la retint par les épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de sombrer.

Le cerveau de Clarke était entièrement vide, sous le choc. Seule une pensée se fraya un passage dans sa petite tête. "C'était le bon choix. Le mieux pour eux, surtout". Puis, directement après: "Lexa!".

Clarke se tourna vers celle-ci, qui l'observait de son air censé être impassible. Pourtant Clarke parvint à lire l'interrogation dans les yeux de sa copine. Ce qu'elle en déduisit la toucha: Lexa attendait son approbation, elle en avait même besoin. Alors elle lui tendit un petit sourire. Doux, remerciant, rassurant. Le reste devrait attendre un peu, quand elles auront à nouveau un peu d'intimité. Monty s'était précipité vers Jasper, et pleurait en silence sur son corps sans vie. Lentement, les gens se remirent à bouger. Trois gardes débarassèrent le sol du cadavre de l'ambassadeur. Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Lexa, qui était toujours debout, près des défunts Skaikrus. Son port altier, son air incassable, ses yeux déterminés…chaque partie d'elle poussait au respect et à la contemplation. Elle finit par annoncer d'une voix parfaitement mesurée, en Trigedasleng:

-Leur combat est terminé. Apprenez votre leçon. Le Heda n'est pas faible. Qu'un messager envoit prévenir Azgeda qu'il leur faut un nouvel ambassadeur. Maintenant retirez-vous…non, pas les Skaikrus.

De toute façon, ceux-ci étaient bien trop sous le choc que pour suivre les ordres du Heda, ne serait-ce que pour noter qu'elle avait changé de langue. La pièce se vida lentement. Il ne restait plus que Bellamy, Clarke, Monty, Murphy, Lexa et Titus. Et les deux cadavres, bien sûr. Monty sanglotait à présent. Bellamy s'assura que Clarke tenait toujours debout, puis rejoignit son ami. Il le détacha du corps de Jasper et le serra fort dans ses bras, le visage fermé. Le regard de Clarke s'attarda sur Finn, son regars vide, sa peau pâle, ses vêtements rougis. Il était mort. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé, avec qui elle avait fait ses premiers pas sur Terre, Spacewalker était mort. Clarke avait besoin de chaleur humaine. Là, maintenant. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, d'un pas automatique, elle s'avança vers Lexa. Celle-ci l'observa s'approcher, sans comprendre. Elle se raidit quand Clarke la serra dans ses bras. Une seconde, deux secondes. Puis elle se détendit et dégagea ses bras pour la serrer, fort, contre elle.

Titus devait sûrement être en train de s'indigner, Murphy de faire des remarques, mais Clarke s'en fichait. Elle ne les entendait plus. Il n'y avait plus que Lexa, ses bras forts autour d'elle. Clarke se mit à pleurer et enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Lexa, qui déposa doucement sa main sur sa nuque pour y déposer des caresses régulières.

Finn était mort. Son combat était terminé.

Clarke sanglota de plus belle.

-Je suis désolée, Clarke...lui murmura doucement Lexa à l'oreille.

La blonde aurait pu lui dire de ne pas l'être, lui rappeler qu'elle lui avait évité de nombreuses souffrances, la remercier, même, peut-être. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle était bien incapable de parler, et n'en avait aucune envie. Elle resta un long moment dans les bras du commandant, qui la laissa faire.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, Leca se racla la gorge et se détacha de Clarke. Elle lui sourit tendrement, embrassa son front puis recula de deux pas. Son regard englobait maintenant tous les Skaikrus présents, qui l'observaient avec de grands yeux attentifs. Tout le monde avait l'air dévasté, mais personne n'avait l'air en colère. C'était un bon point.

-Skaikrus... (Lexa se racla à nouveau la gorge, comme mal à l'aise, ce qui surprit tout le monde, à part Clarke) Justice a été rendue. Je m'excuse de la soudaineté de cet acte mais...d'un point de vue politique, c'était primordial. Ça, et puis...je pense qu'ils ont moins souffert. Je suis tout de même désolée d'avoir fait ça comme ça.

-C'est bon, Heda, fit Monty d'une voix rauque. On a vu et on verra pire.

-Je...peut-être, oui. En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que ça ne viendra pas de moi ou de mon peuple. Justice a été rendue, nous sommes de nouveau en paix...

Cette phrase fit sourire chacun. Après tout, la paix, c'était tout ce qui leur manquait, depuis leur arrivée ici. Ça et des brosses à dents.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Enfin...personne ne vous force, hein! Ceux parmi vous qui le veulent pourront rester, ils sont les bienvenus...

Personne ne manqua le regard de Lexa sur Clarke. Presque suppliant.

-Je reste, moi!fit Murphy en s'avançant. C'est pas contre vous, les potos, mais le courant est jamais bien passé entre nous...franchement, je serai mieux ici. Et puis, il y a encore Jaha, enfermé ici, et Becca avec. Je dois me débarasser de tout ça.

Tout le monde acquiesça, Murphy et Lexa échangèrent un sourire presque complice.

Clarke se sentait déchirée entre l'envie de rester et le devoir qu'il lui dictait de partir. Rejoindre les siens, les guider, les accompagner...mais, après tout, en avaient-ils encore besoin?

-Clarke va rester ici, elle aussi, dit Bellamy d'une voix forte et assurée, surprenant tout le monde à l'occasion. Nan, Clarke, ne dis rien. Laisse-moi finir. Étant donné qu'elle a acccompli son devoir auprès des siens et qu'ils lui seront à jamais reconnaissants pour ça, elle peut maintenant aller là où son coeur la guide. Clarke va mal quand vous n'êtes pas là, Heda. Ses sourires sont absents, rêveurs, son regard est ailleurs. Elle crèverait de devoir retourner vivre sous les ordres de Kane, alors qu'elle pourrait rester ici. Règner, en quelques sortes, ici, à vos côtés. Personne ne lui en voudra, tant qu'elle vient nous voir de temps en temps.

Le grand sourire de Bellamy illumina le coeur de Clarke. Son ami- non, son meilleur ami- l'avait comprise. À côté de Bellamy, l'air toujours un peu sombre, Monty acquiesça et tenta un sourire en coin. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, dont les points d'interrogation jaillissaient de son regard. Wanheda réfléchit un instant, regarda à nouveau Bellamy, puis acquiesça. Un sourire purement heureux prit place sur le visage de Lexa.

-Bien. Très, très bien, même. Quant à vous deux, j'imagine que vous retournez chez vous...?

-Oui, vous imaginez bien, confirma Bellamy en prenant amicalement Monty par les épaules. J'ai comme projet d'agrandir le camp, vers l'ouest, et d'en faire ce qui ressemble le plus à une ville. Ça risque de prendre quelques années, on aura besoin de moi pour superviser. Et puis, sur du plus court terme...Monty et moi, on a des funérailles à organiser.

L'asiatique sourit, le regard dans le vide. Lexa acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

-Permettez-moi de vous inviter à rester souper, ce soir...

-Bien sûr.

Clarke sourit et prit la main de Lexa. Celle-ci jeta un regard en coin à Titus, qui n'avait franchement pas l'air d'accord avec tout ça. Elle n'en tint pas rigueur.

-Très bien. Titus? Amenez-moi l'autre Skaikru.

-Lequel? Le noir?

-Hum...selon mes souvenirs, ils sont tous les deux noirs.

-Ah, oui...c'est exact. Le jeune ou le...moins jeune?

-Le vieux. Qu'il vienne.

Titus acquiesça et s'en alla. Murphy observa Lexa, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Heda...?fit Bellamy.

-On va s'occuper une bonne fois pour toutes de Allie. Il suffit de détruire les puces que Jaha a sur lui, n'est-ce pas, John?

-Tout à fait, Lex'.

-Ne m'appelle pas "Lex"'.

-Bien sûr. Excuse-moi, Lex'.

Bellamy et Clarke eurent un rire nerveux. Lexa finit par sourire, elle aussi, et Monty l'imita.

-Tu vas finir par te faire jeter par cette fenêtre, John, dit Lexa d'un ton tout à fait sérieux, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Tout pour toi, ma belle. Est-ce qu'on peut juste sauver le monde de cette intelligence artificielle, avant ça?

-Faut-il tuer Jaha, aussi?

-Non. S'il n'a plus de puce, il ne saura pas permettre à Allie de s'étendre... mais il serait préférable qu'il reste enfermé. On ne sait pas ce dont elle est capable.

-Est-il le seul à posséder des puces?

-Oui, c'est sûr.

-Il y en a-t-il d'autres? Des gens avec Allie dans leur tête?

-Non. Vos gardes les ont tués quand ils nous ont emmenés.

Lexa marqua une pause, le regard au loin. Le moment était presque théâtral. Alors, lentement, elle acquiesça.

-D'accord, détruisons-la.

oOoOoOo

Oui, je sais...le principe de ma ff , c'est "et si Finn n'était pas mort?" et, au final, il meurt quand même. Désolée, désolée! Mais le happy ending sera au rendez-vous! Soyez-en certains!

Une petite review? C'est pour la bonne cause!


	16. FIN

Lexa avait fait brûler toutes les puces, Allie n'était plus que dans la tête de Thelonious Jaha, qui resta emprisonné dans les cachots de Polis jusqu'à mourir suite à Praimfaya.

La dernière fois que les Skaikrus avaient vu Jaha, Allie leur avait annoncé Praimfaya. Une vague radioactive mortelle rendant la terre inhabitable pendant cinq ans.

Apprenant ça, Clarke avait décidé de retourner à Arkadia avec ses amis pour chercher une solution à tout ça.

Au final, c'est Monty qui les avait tous sauvés. Après avoir perdu son meilleur ami, il n'était plus le même. Mais il avait compris l'importance de la vie, et ne voulait absolument pas la perdre. Déterminé plus que tout autre, il avait trouvé un bunker pouvant abriter mille deux cent personnes. Le bunker tiendrait au moins cinq ans.

Il avait fallu pas mal de chipotages pour décider de qui irait dans le bunker, et qui mourraient à la surface. Durant le processus, la moelle osseuse de Lexa fut insérée dans celle de Clarke, ce qui était censé faire d'elle une natblida.

Au dernier moment, alors que Praimfaya arrivait, un groupe s'était retrouvé à devoir aller dans l'espace. Monty, Murphy, Bellamy, Raven, Clarke et Lexa.

Pour sauver les autres, Clarke était partie, loin, et n'était pas revenue à temps.

Les autres partiraient sans elle.

Lexa n'avait pas su s'y résoudre et était partie rejoindre la femme qu'elle aimait pour mourir ensemble, alors que leurs amis partaient vers l'espace.

Pour mourir ensemble.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bon, vous l'aurez p't'et compris, le dernier chapitre n'était pas mon épilogue. Je suis drôle, hein?

Je publie la suite dans un peu plus demain ou après-demain. Et là, ce sera fini...


	17. Épilogue

Clarke courait le plus vite possible à travers le terrain dévasté par le feu. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, ses jambes lui brûlaient. Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, Lexa la rattrapait. Bien sûr. Clarke rigola aux éclats et, trois mètres derrière, Lexa l'imita.

Cela faisait deux mois que Praimfaya avait tout dévasté sur son chemin, laissant les deux amoureuses seules sur Terre pour cinq ans. Le bunker n'émettait aucun signal, Praimfaya avait explosé leurs antennes radio. Pourtant, en toute honnêteté, Clarke s'en fichait un peu. Elle reverrait tous ces visages dans quatre ans. En attendant, elle profitait d'avoir Lexa rien que pour elle.

Clarke se déconcentrait, elle perdait du terrain. Elle se tourna à nouveau pour voir où en était Lexa, et son regard s'arrêta un peu trop longtemps sur son visage épanoui, elle se prit les pieds l'un dans l'autre et tomba.

-Aïe!râla-t-elle.

Elle venait littéralement de bouffer la poussière. Clarke se retourna pour voir Lexa la rejoindre et tomber à quatre pattes, au dessus de la blonde.

-Je t'ai eue!s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien sûr! Je me suis pris les pieds!

-C'est la troisième fois, aujourd'hui!s'amusa Lexa avant de rire à nouveau aux éclats. Je me demande comment tu fais pour survivre en étant aussi maladroite...

-C'est simple, à chaque fois que je tombe, une courageuse princesse court à mon secours...

Lexa sourit, se redressa et appuya ses fesses sur ses talons. Son sourire amusé se transforma, et son air sensuel excita Clarke au plus haut point. Lexa se lècha un doigt et essuya tendrement ses lèvres, sur lesquels de la cendre s'était étalée. Clarke frémit au contact des doigts. Lexa sentait son excitation, elle redéposa ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de Clarke et descendit lentement pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Elles s'embrassèrent, Lexa s'efforçant d'être la plus sensuelle possible. La température monta rapidement, et Clarke repoussa légèrement sa copine.

-Lexaaa...on a déjà fait ça ici. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas très confortable, et puis c'est un peu glauque...

-Oh je t'en prie! On n'est pas forcés de faire l'amour, on peut juste...

-Tu n'es pas crédible, bébé.

-Je sais! Mais c'est tellement excitant! Te faire l'amour, à toi, l'amour de ma vie, au milieu de ce terrain de mort et de désolation...

-On n'a pas la même définition de "excitant".

Lexa sourit, les yeux deux teintes plus sombres que d'habitude, et se pencha sensuellement vers son oreille. Elle déposa une série de légers baisers sur sa mâchoire, puis l'oreille et finit par lui mordiller tendrement le globe. Clarke tremblait sous ses lèvres, ses mains vinrent se poser d'elles-mêmes sur ses hanches, désireuses. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, luttant contre le désir montant, Clarke la repoussa.

-Clarke, je suis déjà mouillée, tu ne peux pas me faire ça...

Avant de plonger à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Clarke gloussa et répondit enfin à son baiser. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et leur langue s'unirent pour plus de plaisir. La main de Lexa se glissa sous le tee-shirt de Clarke et lui caressa le ventre. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Heureusement, quelques jours seulement après Praimfaya, les deux filles avaient décidé de ne plus porter de soutien-gorge, alors elle toucha directement la peau douce et se mit à la masser tendrement. Clarke gémit, sa main glissa hâtivement jusque sous le pantalon de Lexa. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, elle commença à la caresser par dessus sa culotte. Lexa soupira de bien-être et embrassa sa copine avec plus de passion. Elle s'apprêtait à lui retirer son tee-shirt quand...

-Lexa? Un problème?

La brune se releva, arrêtant les baisers et les caresses.

-Je...j'ai mangé, ce matin?

-Euh...oui, oui. Pourquoi?

-Je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner?

-Pourquoi?rigola Clarke. Je suis si douée, aujourd'hui?

-Clarke!

-Quoi, Lexa?

-Tu ne l'entends pas?

-Là, tu vois, je suis beaucoup trop excitée pour entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre que les battements de nos coeurs et nos soupirs-slash-gémissements...

Lexa eut un petit rire mais, désormais, quelque chose la préoccupait. Elle se releva agilement puis aida Clarke à faire de même. Celle-ci la suivit, plutôt intriguée. Lexa la guida, marchant rapidement, l'air pressé. Elle avançait avec tellement de détermination, Clarke se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu entendre.

-On va où, Lexa? Il n'y a rien, par là-bas...on a déjà exploré, tu te souviens?

-Tes oreilles sont vraiment nulles, Clarke. Elle ne se tait pas depuis que je l'ai entendue...Elle appelle à l'aide, je crois.

Lexa se mit à grimper un mont, Clarke sur ses talons.

-Elle? Tu entends des voix? Lexa! Praimfaya a tué tous les hommes sur Terre à part nous!

-Ça tombe bien, ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être une voix d'homme...

-Mais, mais...

-Chut, Clarke. Tais-toi et écoute.

Clarke s'arrêta et obéit. Elle entendit la voix, se glaça.

-Mais...c'est une enfant!

-Bien vu, suis-moi!

Maintenant que Clarke comprenait de quoi il s'agissait, elle ressentit plus l'urgence d'agir et se mit à courir.

Plusieurs centaines de mètres plus tard, au bas de la colline, Clarke tomba face à une petite fille de plus ou moins cinq ans. Elle était brune de cheveux, entièrement de noir vêtue et sale de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait les stigmates de la faim, de la soif, de la fatigue et elle était seule. Ça fit bizarre à Clarke, de voir un être humain autre que Lexa.

-Occupe-t-en, Clarke, je vais voir qui est avec elle. Elle n'a pas pu arriver vivante jusqu'ici toute seule.

Alors que Lexa partait explorer les alentours, Clarke se mit à genoux face à la gamine, lui prit les mains. Ses grands yeux bleus-gris se plongèrent dans ceux de Clarke. L'enfant était totalement paniqué.

-Petite! Petite...que fais-tu là? Qui est avec toi?

L'enfant ne dit rien, ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus.

-Ah... (Clarke passa au Trigedasleng) _Tu ne parles pas anglais?_

 _-Non..._ dit l'enfant à voix basse.

- _Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer..._

Clarke prit l'enfant dans ses bras, elle se blottit contre son ventre, la tête juste sous sa poitrine. La gamine tremblait, Clarke continua de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes en attendant le retour de Lexa. Celle-ci tarda vraiment longtemps.

-Lexa! Tu vas bien?

La jeune femme arrivait, le regard sombre. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant, et lui frotta gentiment le crâne sans quitter Clarke du regard.

-Elle et son grand frère étaient des natblidas, ils ont survécu à Praimfaya. Le garçon était malade, mais il l'a conduite jusqu'ici, dans l'espoir que Polis ait survécu et que le Heda prenne soin d'elle. Il a tout fait pour la sauver, elle.

-Son frère, où est-il?

Lexa ravala sa salive. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus Heda, ce genre de sujets ne la laissait olus de marbre...

-Il est mort. Sous mes yeux.

Clarke acquiesça, lentement.

-Cette fille n'a plus rien, mon amour, poursuivit Lexa en voyant que Clarke gardait le silence. Elle est seule. Je ne sais pas com...

-Non.

Clarke redressa le regard vers Lexa, l'air décidé.

Bellamy, Monty, Raven, à nouveau, dans les cieux.

Octavia, Niylah, sa mère, sous terre, avec onze mille autres pesonnes.

Ils avaient fait un si long chemin depuis sa descente sur Terre. Elles avaient réussi à s'aimer malgré ce monde hostile à leur amour, malgré les guerres, malgré la haine, malgré leur peuple, malgré toutes leurs différences. Elles sauraient s'occuper de cette enfant.

-Elle n'est pas seule. Elle nous a, nous.

Lexa réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça. Elle prit l'une des mains de Clarke dans la sienne et déposa l'autre sur l'épaule de la fille. Clarke se redressa, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras. Lexa sourit, attendrie par cette scène, et embrassa amoureusement Clarke.

-Bien sûr...Rentrons à la maison, maintenant.

FIN

oOoOoOo

Bon ben voilà...je laisse l'histoire telle que J. Rothenberg l'a lui aussi laissée, mais notre Heda est toujours là!

Merci beaucoup d'être arrivé jusque ici, pour l'instant vous n'êtes pas vraiment beaucoup, mais je ne vous adore que plus pour ça ! C'était ma toute première fanfiction, il y a eu toute une série de faux pas, et moi-même, je vois que mon style d'écriture a évolué au fur et à mesure des chapitres... donc bravo à vous! XD

Je peux avoir une petite review ? Avec votre avis, des conseils, peut-être ? Pour mettre la cerise sur le gâteau?

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont manifesté leur soutien (en plus de juste lire!)! Entre autres, mes amies (Marie, en fait;) ), mais aussi aux super-reviewers (qui se reconnaîtront :D ) !!!

C'est la fin d'une aventure, mais le début de pleins d'autres que j'ai déjà en tête!

May we read each other again,

Eulalie :D


End file.
